Fame and Fortune
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Lucy is the queen of music and She goes to a high school called Fairy Tail Academy! Will she find her true love there among all the guys and tell him her secret of being the queen of music? Or will they only like her for her fame and fortune?
1. Chapter 1

**It's a new story I thought about!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>~NORMAL P.O.V~<p>

Lucy sighed as she looked out her window. She watched as the other cars passed by her driving car and the trees passing by one at a time.

Lucy rested her head on her hand and stared outside while the car moved on. Somebody tapped her shoulder and she looked at him.

"What is it, Loki?" Lucy asked. "Lucy, were almost here." Loki told her. Lucy nodded and looked back at the window.

They passed a huge sign that said:

**LUCY HEARTFILLIA, THE QUEEN OF MUSIC. LIVE ON AUGUST 17!**

**COME AND SEE HER SING! ONE DAY ONLY! HURRY BEFORE THE TICKETS GET SOLD OUT!**

Lucy sighed and the car stopped. She stepped out with her manager Loki and she could already hear the screaming fans inside cheering her name.

Lucy went backstage and the people got her ready, putting the microphone on her and other junk.

"Miss Lucy. Almost time for your show!" A stage crew said. "Thank you." Lucy smiled and he nodded going back to work.

"Ready Lucy? Show them what you got!" Loki smirked. Lucy nodded. "I know." Lucy said adjusting her mic a bit.

"EVERYONE GIVE IT UP FOR LUCY HEARTFILLIA!" The announcer said and Lucy stepped out making everyone cheer louder.

"Good evening everyone! Nice to see a lot of people here!" Lucy smiled waving to her fans. They cheered.

"Who's ready for my song?" Lucy asked. They cheered louder and Lucy smirked.

_I don't know who I am, I just wanna be found…_

_. . ._

_I live in a desperate world with just a whole lot of pain!_

_I want to find a guy, who'll love me for me. Who'll take me out of my misery..! ~_

_I wanna be found! I wanna be found! I wanna be found in this big old world!_

_I wanna be found, I wanna be found, I wanna be found in this empty place! I just wanna be found…_

* * *

><p>-AFTER THE SONG-<p>

"Thank you Magnolia! Good night!" Lucy waved goodbye and left to the back stage. "Good job, Lucy." Loki hugged her.

"Loki, don't touch me." Lucy pushed him away and took the mic off her. "I'm tired." Lucy sighed and stretched.

"Yeah, I know. You had a lot of work today and you did well. Now let's get you home since you have school tomorrow." Loki said.

"Urgh, remind me that I shouldn't book anything on school nights…" Lucy said getting inside the car. He chuckled and nodded.

"Since this place, Magnolia is a great place with a lot of people; I'm letting you go to the high school here. We're going to stay here and do a few concerts, and maybe singing in some other places, then if you want. We can leave for other places in a few weeks." Loki said.

Lucy nodded curling up in a tiny ball in her seat. "Neh, Loki. Do you have my wig and fake name prepare for tomorrow…?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I do. Linda Akatsuki." Loki smirked. Lucy smiled and fell asleep during the car ride back home.

.

.

.

Lucy rubbed her eyes and sat up. The sun was shining in her face so she got frustrated over it.

She looked around and noticed she was in a bed and in a room. "Where am I…?" Lucy asked as she stumbled out of bed.

She walked around the place and found a note on a desk. She picked it up and read it.

* * *

><p><em>My dearest Lucy,<em>

_I took the liberty of getting you a house and letting you live there! I carried you inside and then left leaving this note! _

_Now, remember you have school today and your uniform is on the counter. _

_Your wig is also there and just be careful not to reveal yourself to people or there will be a hell lot of work to do._

_ Have fun, Linda Akatsuki._

_Love, _

_Your Manager and friend. Loki._

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed and set the note back on the table. Might as well get ready for school. Lucy took a shower and washed the wig as well.<p>

When she finished she put the uniform on, this was a vanilla color sweater on top of a short sleeves dress shirt. The skirt was dark blue and the shoes were brown flats.

Lucy then put her brown haired wig on. It was long and curly, and she put some colored contacts on; which were the color black.

She was ready for high school. Lucy headed out with the bag on her shoulders. Her high school was called Fairy Tail Academy.

It was Lucy's first day and she was nervous. What if they find out she was the queen of music, Lucy Heartfillia?

Will she have to drop out of school? Or will she be kicked out? Lucy was nervous, but she had to act normal.

Lucy found the school and went inside looking for her homeroom and first period class. She eventually got lost in the big ass school.

* * *

><p>-TO THE CLASS-<p>

"Damn it Gray! Give me back my pencil!" Natsu hissed.

"You have two more in your binder! Let me use this!" Gray said.

"No!" Natsu snatched the pencil back from him. Gray tackled him to the floor.

"You selfish bastard!" Gray shouted. "You shirtless thief!" He shouted back.

They kept punching each other and fighting but stopped when Erza shouted. "STOP FIGHTING AND GET YOUR ASS IN A SEAT!" She yelled.

They both scurried to their seats waiting for the teacher to come in. Soon the teacher came inside and class started.

"Okay, first of all I would like to say we have a new student coming in today." He said. People started to talk.

"Settle down you damn brats." He said. They became silent. "And I would like you to treat her with respect!" He said.

The guys cheered since they heard the new student will be a female. A knock was heard and the teacher told them to come in.

Lucy came inside and the guys already started to drool and talk about her. Lucy faced the class and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Linda Akatsuki! Hope we can get along well this year!" Lucy smiled. The guys all cheered along with the girls.

"Alright, Linda. You may sit next to Natsu with the pink hair." He said and Lucy nodded walking towards him. She sat down in her seat and Natsu faced her.

"Hey, Linda! I'm Natsu! Hope we can be friends!" Natsu grinned holding out his hand. Lucy smiled back and shook his hand.

"Hey, I'm Gray. Hope we can be friends too." Gray smirked holding his hand out. Lucy shook it also.

"Hey, you know who you remind me of?" Gray asked. "Who?" Lucy asked curious. "Lucy Heartfillia." Natsu said and Lucy's eyes widen.

Her heart was beating fast and sweat started to come down her forehead.

"Have you heard of her before?" Gray asked. Lucy slowly nodded. "T-That girl who is the queen of music, r-right? Lucy asked. They both nodded.

"Hey, you alright?" Natsu asked. "You look a bit pale." Gray added. "I-I'm okay. It's just that I'm so tired!" Lucy lied. They both smiled at her.

"You'll get used to it, Lucy." Natsu said. Lucy's eyes widen in shock. "Oopes! I mean Linda. You look like her and I called you Lucy!" Natsu laughed.

"You idiot, her face only does but her hair and eyes are different!" Gray glared at him.

Natsu stopped laughing and looked at Lucy. He leaned in her face looking deeply in her eyes.

"W-What are you doing…?" Lucy asked blushing. "You're eyes are black! Lucy's are brown so it's alright! Guess you aren't the queen of music." Natsu shrugged.

Lucy sighed in relief and looked at them two. They are so weird, but fun to talk with.

"Hey Luc- I mean Linda! Sorry." Natsu grinned sheepish. "Want to come with me after class so I can introduce you to my friends?" Natsu asked her.

Lucy smiled and nodded. "I would love that." Lucy said. "Great!" Natsu said and face the teacher again.

'_Maybe this school won't be half-bad…'_ Lucy smiled to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short since it's the first chapter and it's just a preview!<strong>

**Tell me how you think of it and then maybe I'll continue it! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Lucy sighed in relief and looked at them two. They are so weird, but fun to talk with._

_"Hey Luc- I mean Linda! Sorry." Natsu grinned sheepish. "Want to come with me after class so I can introduce you to my friends?" Natsu asked her._

_Lucy smiled and nodded. "I would love that." Lucy said. "Great!" Natsu said and face the teacher again._

_'__Maybe this school won't be half-bad…'__Lucy smiled to herself._

* * *

><p>After class Natsu dragged Lucy to meet his friends. Gray followed and they all met by the lockers.<p>

"Hey, guys! I want you to meet somebody!" Natsu shouted pulling Lucy along with him. They all looked at the girl Natsu was dragging behind him.

"Is that Lucy Heartfillia?" Levy gasped. "No, doesn't she look like her?" Natsu chuckled pointing at her. "Um, hi. I'm Linda Akatsuki." Lucy smiled blushing a bit.

"Hello, Linda! I'm Mira Jane! Lisanna's sister!"Mira smiled. She smiled back. "Hi, Linda! I'm Levy! Nice to meet you!" Levy smiled extending her hand out.

"Hey, Linda. I'm Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you." Erza smiled. "I'm Lisanna!" Lisanna gave her a bone crushing hug. "I'm Gajeel…" Gajeel said.

"And you know us two!" Natsu grinned pointing at Gray and him. "Hope you like this school!" They all said at the same time.

Lucy smiled back at them. "Thank you!" Lucy said back. "Hey, Linda. Are you sure you're not Lucy Heartfillia? You look like her so much!" Lisanna said.

"You know, Lisanna… I get mistaken as Lucy so much I wear a wig just so people would stop. But guess it doesn't work…" Lucy smiled nervously.

'_Time to get this itchy wig off me!'_ Thought Lucy. "Really? So, that's a wig you're wearing?" Levy asked.

"Uh, yeah…" Lucy said grabbing her brown wig and pulling it off her head. "I'm normally blonde." Lucy said as she fixed her hair a little bit.

"Oh my god! You guys look so much alike!" Mira Jane screeched. "Oh my god!" Lisanna squealed along with Levy.

"Shit!" Gajeel said as his eyes got wide. "Are you guy's twins?" Erza asked. "Wow! This is so cool!" Natsu jumped up and down.

"Oh god…" Gray sighed. "You look exactly like Lucy Heartfillia!" They all shrieked.

They all started talking to Lucy and she kept denying she was Lucy Heartfillia. They asked questions and they looked at her closely.

"Okay, Lucy Heartfillia has brown eyes, you have black eyes… But you both have blonde hair… Are you sure you guys aren't related in some sort?" Erza asked her.

"Nope. Maybe it's some coincidence." Lucy shrugged.

"Hey, Linda! I wonder if you meet the real Lucy, you'll guys do that mirror thing like do what the other does!" Natsu grinned looking at her.

"The real Lucy…?" Lucy mumbled. "Don't mind him, Linda. He's stupid that way, anyways welcome to FTHS!" Gray smiled extending his hand.

"Thanks Gray!" Lucy smiled back. "Wait, hold up. I have one more question. Sing for us." Gajeel said. Lucy's eyes got wide and her face flushed.

They all looked at her. "Yes! You should, since maybe you look like her you sing like her too!" Levy sparkled.

"Are you guys some Lucy fan or something…?" Lucy asked them. They all nodded.

"Of course! Lucy is so hot and so talented!" Natsu said daydreaming about her.

"She's pretty and so talented! I love ALL her songs!" Lisanna squealed. "I also love her songs! I have both of her albums!" Mira smiled.

"She's really pretty and talented! I wish I was like her!" Levy smiled. "I admire her so much." Erza nodded smiling.

"She's pretty good, and has a nice body." Gajeel shrugged. "Yeah, same. I like her songs and she's HOT." Gray smirked.

Lucy smiled looking at them. "Oh really? Lucy is so lucky! She has all these great fans…" Lucy smiled.

"Now Sing!" They all ushered her to sing a song. Lucy gulped. "Um, I can't… I REALLY suck at singing and I'm shy if I sing in front of others." Lucy said trying to change their minds.

"Oh, Linda! We're all friends here." Erza smiled. "Yeah! No need to worry, Linda! We won't make fun of you." Natsu grinned.

"I-I can't… I can't even sing in front of my family…!" Lucy said covering her face. "Common Linda! ~" They all whined. "It can't be THAT bad!" Gray said.

"And I bet you sound wonderful!" Mira Jane said. "Common Linda! Common sing!" They all said. Lucy shook her head, blushing a bit.

Natsu reached out and covered Lucy's eyes with his palms. "Better? You can't see us so no need to be worrying how you sound!" Natsu grinned at her.

"Great idea, Natsu!" Lisanna chimed. "Now why don't you sing, Blondie?" Gajeel asked. "Fine… What song?" Lucy asked, a bit nervous.

"Sing one of her hits! Like I know! Wish you were here! I LOVE that song!" Levy squealed jumping up and down. "Yeah, sing that song!" Natsu said.

"Okay, Okay! Here I go…" Lucy said about to sing. Just then the bell rang. "YES!" Lucy cheered. They all looked at her.

"I-I mean, darn…" Lucy said trying to sound sad. Natsu laughed at this and grinned at her. "You're such a weirdo, Linda!" Natsu chuckled.

"Hey-!" Lucy shouted highly offended. "It's alright! Common, let's go!" Natsu grabbed her hand and ran down the halls.

"That hyper idiot…" Gajeel said and Gray nodded. "Now, get to class all of you!" Erza said and everybody left.

"Hey, Natsu! Where are you taking me?" Lucy cried out. "To class! Where else, weirdo?" Natsu asked. "Stop calling me a weirdo!" Lucy hissed.

He laughed and walked into a classroom. "KYAHH! IS THAT LUCY HEARTFILLIA?" One of the students yelled.

"LUCY HEARTFILLIA?" They all shouted and ran to her. "Lucy! Lucy! Can I have an autograph?" Somebody yelled.

"Lucy! Are you single?" A guy said. "Lucy you are so HOT!" Another said.

"Hey! Leave Linda alone! She's not Lucy! She just looks like her! Look, she has black eyes." Natsu pulled Lucy in front of him and pointed to her eyes.

They all sighed and went back to their seats. "Whew! Thanks for saving me, Natsu!" Lucy smiled. He grinned and dragged her to a seat.

Class started and school went by.

* * *

><p>-AFTER SCHOOL-<p>

"Linda! Natsu!" Gray yelled running to them. "Oh, Gray!" Lucy waved and smiled. "Yo, Ice cube!" Natsu waved.

"Hey, you guys walking home together? Mind if I join you guys?" Gray asked. "Sure!" Lucy smiled. "Do whatever you like…" Natsu said turning away.

"Hey! Wait up you three!" Somebody shouted. Levy came running to them and stopped. She was breathing hard.

"I-I wanna walk with you guys…" Levy said. They agreed and they all started walking home.

"So, Linda! Tell me some things about yourself!" Levy smiled. "Uh, I like to read." Lucy said and Levy lit up. "Really! I do too!" Levy squealed.

"Also… between you and me I'm writing a story… I want to be an author when I grow up." Lucy blushed whispering it in her ear.

"Really! Can I be the first to read it?" Levy asked her. "I-I don't think it's ready though…" Lucy said blushing hard. "But when you finish!" Levy asked.

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Okay.." Lucy agreed. "Yay!" Levy cheered. "What are you guys talking about?" Gray asked.

"Oh Nothing! ~" Levy sang happily. "You guys are acting weird…" Natsu commented. "Oh whatever!" Levy rolled her eyes.

Lucy giggled and laughed a bit with Levy. "So, Linda. How was your day at FTHS?" Gray asked.

"Oh! It was wonderful! I love FTHS! It's very entertaining!" Lucy smiled. "That's great to hear." Natsu grinned. Lucy nodded.

When they were talking and walking a car horn beeped and the four of them jumped.

They turned around to see a 2013 Shelby GT500 blue ford Mustang. "Damn, now that's a cool ride…" Natsu said in awe.

"Holy shit. I would die for one of these…" Gray drooled over the blue Mustang. The car slowly pulled in front of them and the person lowered the car window.

"Yo, Linda Akatsuki! Your prince has arrived in his new 2013 Shelby GT500 blue ford Mustang! Just got it today, how do you like?" Loki winked at her getting out of the car.

Loki was wearing jeans with some blazers, and he had his left ear pierced. He has a black t-shirt on and he looked freaking hot.

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Dude! This car isn't even out yet! How did you get it?" Natsu asked him. "I have my resources." He smirked.

"You sure you didn't steal it?" Lucy asked. "I would love to steal one of these…" Gray said looking at the car.

"Linda! How could you say I stole this precious car? I'll let you drive it! ~" Loki held the car keys up smirking. "No thanks! I want to walk with my friends." Lucy said turning her back on him.

"Awe, common Linda! We should go out for a spin! I'm sure your _boyfriend _will love it!" Levy smiled at her. "Boyfriend?" Lucy asked her.

"Isn't he your boyfriend?" Levy asked. "Linda! I love your boyfriend!" Gray said sparkling. "He's NOT my boyfriend!" Lucy shrieked.

"That's great! Now hurry up, I want to see this car!" Natsu smirked looking at her. "You bastard…" Lucy glared at Loki snatching the key from his hands.

"Now, Linda. Watch your words." Loki smirked. "Shut the hell up and get inside!" Lucy demanded and everyone went inside.

"What are you even doing here, Loki?" Lucy asked buckling in the driver's seat. "Oh, I just wanted to see how you were doing… Glad to see you made friends at this school." Loki smiled buckling up.

"This car is so awesome!" Natsu cheered from the back. Lucy smiled starting the car.

"Loki, what happened to your other cars?" Lucy asked as she put the car in drive. "You have other cars? What other cars do you have?" Gray asked him.

"Uh, I have a V6 Mustang red convertible, a GT blue Mustang convertible, 2012 Dodge Durango, and a 2013 Alfa Romeo 4C!" Loki smiled proudly.

"Holy Crap! You're a God!" Natsu praised him. Levy giggled from behind. "Where are we even going…?" Lucy asked as she drove around the neighborhood.

"I don't know. I just thought you guys wanted a ride." Loki shrugged.

"And thank you for the ride! This is the best car ride I've ever been!" Natsu shouted. "Yeah, thanks… Loki was it?" Gray said. "Yeah." Loki nodded.

"Thank you Loki-San!" Levy smiled. Loki smiled back. "Friends of Linda's are always a friend of mine." Loki said smiling.

"So, does that mean we can see your cars?" Natsu asked him. "No!" Lucy said. "Of course!" Loki smirked. "No, Loki!" Lucy glared at him.

"Hey, it's my house and he wants to see my cars!" Loki said looking at her. "If he goes, I get one of your cars." Lucy said. Loki smirked.

"Okay! Choose whatever car you like…"

.

.

.

"No! Not my Boss 302 version gray and red mustang! That just came out 2 days ago!" Loki cried. "Loki, you said ANY car. Am I right?" Lucy asked the guys. They nodded.

"But, not my Boss 302 version! How about another one?" Loki asked smiling. "Alright! I want your 2013 Shelby GT500 blue ford Mustang!" Lucy smiled.

"No! I got that today! Anything but those two cars!" Loki sobbed. "Fine, can I have your 2013 Alfa Romeo 4C?" Lucy asked pointing at the car.

Loki bit his lip thinking. "Fine!" He tossed her the keys. Lucy grabbed the keys and smirked. "Alright!" Lucy cheered. "So, Lucky!" Natsu groaned.

"Can I have a car too, Loki?" Gray asked. "Hell no! Linda is my princess so I'll give her what she wants." Loki said.

"Stop calling me your princess, Loki. I'm not your princess…" Lucy said as she looked inside of her new car.

"Cool, Linda! So, this is your car now?" Natsu asked opening the opposite side of her car. "Yup! A free ride any time." Lucy smiled at her friends.

"Great!" Levy cheered. "Awesome!" Gray said. "Nice!" Natsu grinned. "Hey, Linda! Let me talk to you!" Loki grabbed her hand and went somewhere away.

"Linda! Let me see those car keys!" Natsu shouted after her. Lucy tossed the keys to him and he smirked.

"Don't break anything!" Lucy shouted. "No promises!" He said and he went inside the car with Levy and Gray.

"Lucy, we have a concert tonight." Loki said in a low whisper. "What! I said no concerts during school nights!" Lucy screamed whispered.

"Sorry sorry. But this one is a good one, I swear." He said. Lucy looked at him. "What is it and where is it?" Lucy asked.

"It's a kid's birthday party." Loki said. "What? Somebody got me for their birthday party? Wow, that's the first. How much money did you get off them?" Lucy asked.

"Like 3,000." Loki said. "Loki, I want you to give back 2,500 of that." Lucy said looking at him.

"No way, Lucy. They offered it! I didn't even say how much. I was about to go for 1,000 but they gave me 3,000!" Loki said.

"Loki…" Lucy growled at him. "Fine!" he groaned. Lucy smiled at him. "Thanks! Now what time do we have to be there by?" Lucy asked.

"About 5. It's just 4 so we have an hour. We'll drop your friends off and then we'll leave alright?" Loki asked looking at his wrist watch.

"Ok-" CRASH.

"What the hell was that?" Lucy asked looking over where the crash was heard with Loki.

"My car!" Loki shirked. He ran over and all his cars were safe. "Oh, good. Lucy looks like your car got busted." Loki smirked.

"Not really. But your wall did!" Lucy smirked pointing to his wall. The car was perfect the way it was but Loki's house wall was wrecked.

"My wall!" Loki cried. Natsu, Gray, and Levy came out coughing. "You guys! Are you alright?" Lucy asked them all.

"Yeah, sorry about that Linda." Natsu grinned sheepish. "Who knew this idiot sucked at driving?" Gray asked fanning the dust away.

"I'm never getting in a car with Natsu again!" Levy said. "Natsu, you don't have your license do you?" Lucy asked.

"I'm getting it this month though…" Natsu said. "Natsu! You can't drive without a license or permit!" Lucy scolds. "Sorry, just wanted to try it out." He grinned.

Natsu looked at his watch and his eyes got wide. "Hey, can you drive me home? I'm late." Natsu said looking at Lucy.

"Uh, sure." Lucy said grabbing the keys out of his hands. "Get in the car you three! And Loki! I'll see you later!" Lucy said and went inside the car with them.

Loki just sat on the floor crying how his wall was damaged and how his heart had a hole like the wall did.

Lucy drove Natsu, Gray, and Levy off and then went home. She parked her car and went inside. Loki was already there looking pissed off.

"Something wrong?" Lucy asked dropping the keys onto the coffee table. "Your friend, Natsu broke my wall!" Loki growled.

"Hey, it's not like it's the first time it happened." Lucy shrugged plopping down next to him. "Hey-! When you did that I was mad at you for almost a month!" Loki yelled.

"Sorry, now where is the birthday party at?" Lucy asked. "It's close by here. That's why I booked it in the first place…" Loki muttered crossing his arms.

"Stop being grumpy and wait here. I have to get dressed…" Lucy said and ran off to her dressing room.

Lucy took a quick shower and got ready. She did her hair in her regular style a side pony tail with a pink ribbon, she wore casual clothes too.

She wore skinny jeans with a pink tank top along with some hot pink high heels. Lucy put on a white bracelet that she wore around her right wrist, wore a heart necklace and hoop earrings.

Lucy did her make-up and then she sprayed some perfume and went to her living room. Loki was still angry and lightened up when he saw Lucy.

"Let's go now. It's almost 5." Loki grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the house. Loki shoved Lucy inside the limo and he also went inside.

They were driving for 10 minutes when they came to a stop. "We're already here?" Lucy asked. "Yeah, it's at a place called U-bounce." Loki said opening the door.

Lucy also stepped out and followed Loki inside. "Whoa, look at this place. So much bouncy castles!" Lucy said looking around.

Lucy, stay close. I don't want you to get attacked by fans." Loki grabbed her hand and dragged her somewhere.

Loki went to the back and found the two costumers.

"Hello, you two were the one who requested Lucy Heartfillia?" Loki asked two married couples.

"Ah! Yes, hello! Thank you so much for coming! My son and daughter love you so much!" She smiled at Lucy.

"Thank you for inviting me! Oh, and about your payment. I would appreciate if you take 2,500 dollars back." Lucy smiled at them.

"Eh? But then you'll only have 1,500. I thought booking you would be more expensive!" The dad said. "No, it's alright. I could even do it for free!" Lucy said.

Their mouths dropped. "Lucy!" Loki looked at her. "Anyways, where is the birthday girl?" Lucy asked looking around.

"Oh, she's currently playing with her big brother right now. They are somewhere in a bounce castle..." The dad said looking around.

"Well, thank you so much for inviting me! I'll help with whatever I can." Lucy smiled at the two parents. "You are so nice!" The mom said.

"Thank you!" Lucy smiled. "Please sit down; I'm sorry you have to wait. A lot of people aren't still here yet." The mom said.

"Oh, no! It's alright! I'll just play some." Lucy smiled at them. They smiled back and left the greet the new comers.

"Loki, I love this place." Lucy said beaming. "That is true… You never did went to a birthday party or ever had one…" Loki said.

"Well, because I was famous since I was 7 years old!" Lucy said. "I know, now it's your chance. Want to play?" Loki asked smiling.

"Yes, please!" Lucy said sparkling.

"Hey!" Somebody shouted. Lucy and Loki looked to the side and saw a familiar teen running towards them. "Hey!" He shouted again and he was closer.

He stood in front of them and he stared straight and Loki. "You, what are you doing here? And it's Lucy! The REAL Lucy! Hey, you know I have a friend who looks just like you!" He grinned.

Lucy laughed nervously. Her face went pale and she felt like she was going to drop dead. "Natsu! What the hell?" Loki asked.

"What are you doing here?" Loki asked. "It's my sister's birthday party. And first of all what are YOU doing here? With Lucy?" Natsu asked looking at the pop star.

"Oh, Loki here is my manager!" Lucy said for Loki. "Manager? But, isn't he a normal guy?" Natsu asked.

"Look, have you been to his house before?" Lucy asked. He nodded. "Just today." He commented.

"Well, he's stinking rich because of me." Lucy smiled pointing her thumb towards herself. "But, I saw him with the fake-Lucy."Natsu said.

"Fake-Lucy?" Lucy asked trying to stay calm. "I have a friend who looks JUST like you!" Natsu said. "And she's pretty cute!" Natsu grinned.

Lucy blushed looking at him. "Well, nice to meet you in person, Lucy! I love all your songs!" Natsu said holding his hand out. "I have something better." Lucy said. He raised a brow.

"How about I give you 8 tickets for my next concert coming up?" Lucy asked digging in her purse and then handing it to him. Natsu's eyes got wide.

"Seriously? I mean, you don't need to!" Natsu said nervous to take it from him. Lucy laughed and grabbed his hand.

"I want to. For being a fan and liking my music! I'll also give you some backstage passes!" Lucy said handing him to V.I.P passes also.

"Thanks!" Natsu grinned. "I would love to go!" Natsu said happily. "Great! Hope to see you there, now can we bounce?" Lucy asked looking at him.

"Bounce?" He asked. Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes. She took her heels off and her hoop earrings.

"Bounce!" Lucy said handing Loki her shoe's and earrings. She ran off to a bouncy castle.

"How come you never told me you were her manger?" Natsu asked looking at him. "Well, since you guys will be more fierce and scary… and then you'll ask for a lot of things." Loki said.

"What! No I won't and can I ask for an autograph?" Natsu asked grinning. "See!" Loki glared.

"And I'm still mad at you for breaking my wall!" Loki screeched. "Oh, great over it you big baby…" Natsu rolled his eyes. "Shut up!" Loki hissed.

"And does Linda know you're Lucy's manager?" Natsu asked. He shook his head.

"Linda is my… sister! And she doesn't know anything about this so keep your mouth shut!" Loki said shushing him. "Alright…" Natsu said shoving the tickets and passes in his pockets.

"Now, excuse me since I want to go bounce with Lucy!" Natsu grinned running to the bouncy castle.

"This is some bullshit…" Loki muttered and sat down.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"And does Linda know you're Lucy's manager?" Natsu asked. He shook his head._

_"Linda is my… sister! And she doesn't know anything about this so keep your mouth shut!" Loki said shushing him. "Alright…" Natsu said shoving the tickets and passes in his pockets._

_"Now, excuse me since I want to go bounce with Lucy!" Natsu grinned running to the bouncy castle._

_"This is some bullshit…" Loki muttered and sat down._

* * *

><p>Lucy has run to one of the bouncy castles and climbed inside. People gapped at her shocked and surprised to see a pop star bouncing and being at some kid's birthday party.<p>

"HEYY LUCYY!" Natsu ran towards her and climbed inside the castle. "Hey..! Natsu was it?" Lucy asked as if she didn't know him. He grinned.

"Yup!" He said jumping up and down. "Thanks for coming!" Natsu yelled bouncing up and down making Lucy jump higher.

"Ah! No problem! I LOVE kids so it'll be fun!" Lucy smiled at him. He grinned back blushing a bit.

"Oh! Before all this, let me introduce you to my sister! She LOVES you!" Natsu grabbed her hand and jumped out with her.

"Okay…" Lucy said as she got dragged by the pink haired boy. "Wendy! Oi, Wendy!" Natsu yelled out for his sister. "Right here, Natsu-San!" Wendy came out from behind and then froze when she saw the person next to her brother.

"I-Is t-t-that…?" Wendy asked pointing at Lucy.

"Uh, Hi Wendy! I heard you were a BIG fan!" Lucy smiled at her. Wendy ran towards her and hugged her.

"I LOVE YOU, LUCY-SAN! YOU ARE SO AWESOME!" Wendy squealed wrapping her tiny arms around her waists.

"Awe, thanks!" Lucy smiled hugging her back. "Happy birthday, Wendy." Lucy said patting her head. "Thank you! Are you here for my birthday?" She asked, her eyes gleaming with joy.

Lucy laughed a bit and smiled. "Sure am!" Lucy nodded. "What song you going to sing?" Wendy asked.

"How are you here?" Wendy went on. "Thank you so much for coming!" Wendy squealed again. "Wendy, calm down!" Natsu said pulling her back.

"Sorry! I'm just so excited! I wanted to meet you for a LONG time!" Wendy smiled, sparkling.

"Thanks for liking my songs! Here, let me sing you a song." Lucy bent down and smiled. Wendy's eyes started to glitter.

_Happy Birthday to you ~ _

_Happy Birthday to you, _

_Happy birthday dear Wendy, _

_Happy birthday to you!_

Lucy sang and Wendy hugged her again. "Thank you!" Wendy gleamed and smiled. "You're welcome." Lucy said.

"Hey, Lucy! Can you sing me a song?" Natsu asked grinning. "Sure, like what?" Lucy asked now standing back up.

"How about that mini song you always do at concerts?" Natsu suggested. "I love you?" Lucy asked. "Yes! That song! Please?" Natsu asked grinning.

"Um, alright." Lucy cleared her throat and began to sing.

_I love your voice_

_I love your face,_

_I love your sweet sweet hugs ~_

_I love you, I love you…_

_I love your smiles_

_I love your name,_

_I love your laugh_

_I love you~ I looove you~_

Lucy ended the song and smiled at them two. "Lucy-San? Why did you make a song about loving someone?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, did you love somebody when you made that little song?" Natsu asked crossing his arms in front of him and looking at her.

"Uh, well… Not really. It just came to me. Since I'm looking for that one guy who I want to sing that song to." Lucy smiled.

"Wait, but you just sang that song to Natsu-San!" Wendy squeaked. "Does that mean…?" Wendy asked her face turning pink.

"Whoa! No!" Natsu and Lucy both yelled at the same time. "I don't even know the guy for 10 minutes… Give me a break..." Lucy rubbed the back of her head, blushing slightly.

"Y-yeah! I bet Lucy wants to date a famous guy…" Natsu said also blushing. "Not true." Lucy said looking at him.

"What isn't?" Natsu asked. "Me dating a famous guy." Lucy said. "But, don't famous people usually get married to other famous people…?" Natsu asked tilting his head.

Lucy laughed at his cuteness and shook her head. "Normally famous people do, but I don't really care if he's rich or smart or handsome or famous. I just care if he has a nice personality and he loves me for me." Lucy smiled sweetly making Natsu smile back.

"That's really sweet." Someone said. Lucy turned around along with the other two. "Loki!" Lucy exclaimed. "Yeah, Lucy. It's me, time to sing." Loki smiled. "Oh, okay. Come with?" Lucy asked smiling. "You bet!" Natsu shouted. "Yes, please!" Wendy jumped and followed them out.

Lucy and the guys came around the front stage where the kids were all seated and talking. "Awe, look at the kids!" Lucy gushed smiling.

"You sure like kids." Natsu murmured. "Of course!" Lucy smiled. "They are just so sweet and cute!" Lucy said and Natsu rolled his eyes smiling.

"Common, Lucy! Time to sing!" Loki yelled and Lucy ran to him. "What song am I singing?" Lucy asked looking at her manager.

"I don't know. What are you in the mood for?" Loki asked. "Something loud, and booming. Like something that'll get the kid's jumping for joy and stuff." Lucy said and Loki nodded.

"How about 'Last Friday night'?" Loki asked holding the CD up. "Awesome!" Lucy cheered and got up on the stage.

She held her custom made microphone in her hand and looked into the crowd. Kids the age of 12 and 13 were there along with Natsu and his family.

Lucy's and Natsu's eyes locked and they both smiled at each other. About 30 kids were there. "Alright! Welcome everybody to Wendy's birthday party!" Lucy shouted making them cheer.

"You guys are sure are lively. As loud as most of my concerts." Lucy said and heard Natsu snicker.

"Well, hope you enjoy this song!" Lucy yelled and the group of kids yelled again. The song started to play and the kids immediately knew the song.

_There's a stranger in my bed,__  
><em>

_There's a pounding my head__  
><em>

_Glitter all over the room__  
><em>

_Pink flamingos in the pool__  
><em>

_I smell like a minibar__  
><em>

_DJ's passed out in the yard__  
><em>

_Barbie's on the barbeque_

_There's a hickie or a bruise_

_Pictures of last night__  
><em>

_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed__  
><em>

_Oh well__  
><em>

_It's a black top blur__  
><em>

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards__  
><em>

_And got kicked out of the bar__  
><em>

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park__  
><em>

_Skinny dipping in the dark__  
><em>

_Then had a menage a trois__  
><em>

_Last Friday night__  
><em>

_Yeah I think we broke the law__  
><em>

_Always say we're gonna stop-op__  
><em>

_Whoa-oh-oah_

"Happy birthday Wendy Dragneel! Hope you have a great 13th birthday!" Lucy yelled and the kids yelled in excitement.

Lucy finished the song and hopped off the stage. "Happy birthday once again, Wendy." Lucy smiled hugging the little girl.

"Thank you so much, Lucy-San!" Wendy squealed. Lucy nodded and went back to the stage. Natsu followed. "Hey, Loki!" Lucy yelled.

Loki pointed towards his phone and Lucy nodded walking towards him and listening. Natsu came and watched as Lucy put a finger to her lips and smiled at him.

'_This concert is important to us, you know? It's in Magnolia just to the east. Like I told you earlier, it'll be next Friday. Please help us out.'_ The person said over the phone.

"Yeah, alright. We will see you next Friday." Loki agreed.

'_Thank you.'_ He said and hung up. "Concert next Friday?" Lucy asked. "Yeah, you heard?" Loki asked shoving his phone in his pocket.

"So, does that mean I get to come since I have passes?" Natsu asked. Lucy smiled.

"Of course! You're welcome to come anytime! Just ask Loki for some ticket." Lucy pointed towards Loki.

"But, don't tell anyone I'm Lucy's manger okay?" Loki looked at Natsu seriously. "Sure, sure. Hey, Lucy! Can I see you again someday?" Natsu asked grinning. Lucy blushed.

"I mean, sure. It's not like I'm stopping you…" Lucy said feeling flustered. "But, you're famous and it's pretty hard to meet famous people." Natsu chuckled. Lucy giggled.

"Well, I'm stop by any time." Lucy said and Natsu grinned. "Nice meeting you!" Natsu pulled his hand out.

Lucy pushed his hand down and hugged him. Natsu was surprised but hugged her back.

"Tell your Lucy look alike that she's really lucky to have you as a friend." Lucy smiled at him.

"I wish you can meet her! She's really nice and sweet. Like you, she's really cute too." Natsu said.

"Really? What do you think about her?" Lucy asked cheeks a bit pink. "Well, I think she's kind of a weirdo." Natsu said and Lucy grits her teeth.

"H-How?" Lucy asked. "Well, she just is! In her own kind of way!" Natsu chuckled. Lucy nodded.

"I think she's really smart and trustworthy. She's really honest." Natsu commented. "Oh, I see… So, you like this girl?" Lucy asked. Natsu shrugged.

"I guess, but I need to know her more. I've only known her for a day, just like you!" Natsu grinned. "Awe, I wish you could meet her!" Natsu groaned.

"That'll be just too hard to pull off…" Lucy chuckled slightly. "What does that mean?" Natsu asked. "Oh, never mind! You'll find out later." Lucy smiled making Natsu confused.

"Well, guess I need to head back now. See you next Friday!" Lucy winked and ran off.

"Next Friday. Definitely!" Natsu grinned ear to ear.

* * *

><p>-TOMORROW-<p>

"She was so better in person! She even gave me a hug! Oh my god, she smelt so good and her singing is WAY better in person!" Natsu yelled, excitedly.

"She even sang me the song 'I love you'!" Natsu shouted. "Why didn't you call me? I wanted to see her!" Levy pouted.

"Yeah! You idiot, hogging her to yourself!" Gray growled. "How does she look like in live? Does she sparkle?" Lisanna asked.

"Sparkle…?" Lucy asked feeling a bit offended. "She's not like that guy from twilight." Gajeel said. "Yeah, and if she did I think she'll still look pretty!" Mira Jane said.

"She truly is amazing, isn't she?" Erza asked. Lucy smiled as her friends were admiring her so much.

"Oh yeah! And I got tickets to her next concert! Next Friday and V.I.P passes!" Natsu smirked holding them up.

"Whoa! No way! How did you get them?" Levy yelled snatching them from his hands. "Lucy gave them to me!" Natsu grinned.

"You liar, I bet you stole them." Gajeel glared. "No way! If you don't want to go say so!" Natsu crossed his arms.

"I'm going!" Lisanna raised her hand. "Me too!" Mira yelled. "I do too!" Levy said. "I'm going." Erza said. "I'm going." Gajeel said a bit embarrassed.

"I'm SO going!" Gray said. "Linda, you should go with us." Natsu grinned at her. "Uh, I can't…" Lucy said. "Why not?" Erza asked.

"Well, next Friday I have to… go somewhere!" Lucy made an excuse up. "Awe, is it THAT important? We want you to go too, Linda!" Levy grabbed her hands, begging her to go.

"Well, I can't… I'm sorry…! Maybe next time!" Lucy promised. "Okay, well I hope you can come next time." Mira smiled at her.

"Thanks, you guys go have fun." Lucy said and walked away. "I wish she could have come with us." Lisanna frowned.

"Yeah, I wonder why she couldn't go…" Gray said. "We should ask Loki!" Natsu suggested. "Loki?" Erza asked. "Her brother!" Levy said.

"So, she has a brother too…" Gajeel said. "Yeah! Let's go ask him after school. Doesn't he always come when we're walking home?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, so we can just ask." Natsu said. "Okay!" The three yelled and the bell rang for class.

They all scurried off to their class before they were late.

* * *

><p>-AFTER SCHOOL-<p>

"Linda!" Natsu shouted jumping up and down. Lucy smiled making her way towards her friends. "Hey, Levy, Natsu, Gray." Lucy greeted her friends.

"Hey, Linda! Common let's go!" Natsu yelled walking away. Lucy laughed and walked with her friend's home.

"Hey, Linda. Are you sure you can't come to the concert with us?" Levy pouted. "Yes, I'm sorry. I have to go somewhere that day..! But don't worry about me and go have fun!" Lucy smiled at them.

"What could be more important?"Gray asked. "Grandma died..?" Lucy asked making an excuse up. "Oh! I'm sorry, Linda!" Levy apologized glaring at Gray.

"S-Sorry!" Gray apologized too. "Great going, ice head. You made her sad." Natsu growled.

"N-no! I'm okay; my obaa-chan wasn't that nice to me anyways." Lucy laughed nervously. "Oh, okay." Gray shrugged.

A horn honked and the four jumped once again. "Linda! Your prince has come!" Loki shined jumping out of his car. Lucy sighed rolling her eyes again.

"Yo! What's up Loki?" Natsu grinned. "Hey, Loki." Levy smiled. "Sup, Loki." Gray greeted him.

"Natsu!" Loki pointed towards Natsu and pulled him away from the group. "Did you tell anyone?" Loki whispered. Natsu shook his head.

"I didn't. You can trust me!" Natsu grinned. "Yeah, like I trusted you with my car and wall…" Loki muttered. "Still not over that I see…" Natsu smirked.

"Shut up!" Loki yelled annoyed. "What are you guys talking about?" Gray asked. "Nothing!" Loki screeched.

"Hey, Loki-san?" Levy asked. "Yes?" Loki asked being all flirty. "Uh, I have a boyfriend…" Levy held her hand up to his face.

"Oh well, what is it?" Loki asked. "Um, how old are you?" Levy asked. "Yeah, how old are you?" Gray asked. "Oh me? Well, guess!" Loki smiled posing a bit.

"43." Natsu said bluntly. "Ack! Are you stupid?" Loki yelled a vein popping out of his forehead. "DO I LOOK 43 TO YOU!" Loki yelled.

"You look about 21." Levy said. "Yeah, probably 21." Gray agreed. "How old are you then?" Natsu crossed his arms. "Oh, Linda! How old do you think I am?" Loki smiled at her.

"I already know how old you are…" Lucy huffed. "It may still shock you guys but I'm only 17! Just like you guys!" Loki smiled. "WHAT?" They all yelled.

"Why aren't you in school then?" Natsu asked. "Because, I need to work!" Loki looked at him. Natsu nodded understanding.

"You work?" Gray asked. "Yeah, I do." Loki said. "What do you do?" Levy asked. "A secret. Anyways, you guys need a ride?" Loki asked pointing to his car.

"CAN I DRIVE?" Natsu asked. "NO!" Loki yelled. "Linda gets to drive." Loki handed her the keys.

"No, Gray could drive." Lucy threw him the keys. "Really?" Gray asked his eyes going wide. "Are you reckless like Natsu?" Loki asked. "Nope." Gray said. "Then you can drive." Loki said. Gray cheered going inside the driver's seat.

"That's not fair…" Natsu pouted. "Life's not fair, Natsu." Levy said and smiled at Lucy. Lucy smiled back.

"Hey, stripper! If you get in a crash you'll be bad as me!" Natsu smirked. "Shut up! You're going to make me mess up!" Gray growled driving.

"Too bad!" Natsu yelled. "Shut up! You're too loud! You're going to mess me up!" Gray yelled back.

"TOO LOUD FOR YOU? HOW'S THIS, GRAY? LOUD ENOUGH FOR YOU?" Natsu screeched. "Natsu! Shut up!" Lucy yelled.

"NATSU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Gray shouted. "YOU SUCK A DRIVING!" Natsu yelled. "SHUT THE HELL UP I SAID!" Gray turned around and glared at him.

"WATCH THE FREAKING ROAD!" Loki yelled. Gray quickly looked back but crashed into a pole

. "Kyah!" Lucy and Levy yelled hugging each other. Natsu hit the driver's seat and groaned. Loki and Gray also groaned and the air bag pillowed Loki's and Gray's face.

Lucy and Levy got out the car and mouth gapped open. Everyone else got out and Natsu smirked looking at Gray.

Gray's face became pale and he was sweating looking at Loki. Loki's face was pale, looking like he was going to cry.

Tears poured down his face and he dropped to his knees. "MARIA!" Loki sobbed. "Who's Maria?" Lucy asked. "My baby! My car! You killed my car!" Loki screeched pointing towards Gray. "You name your cars..?" Levy sweat dropped.

"Not my fault!" Gray held both his hands up trying to reason with him. "IT WAS HIS FAULT!" Gray pointed towards a smirking Natsu.

"Great improvement Loki. What you do? Crash it?" Natsu's smirk became wider. Lucy smacked his head growling. "Natsu, far enough." Lucy said and crouched down beside Loki.

"Loki? You okay?" Lucy asked patting his back. "Maria…" Loki sobbed. "Urgh, it's not like it's the first time this happened right?" Lucy tried to cheer him up.

"I STILL HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT ABBY EITHER!" Loki looked at her angry. Lucy jumped and back away from him.

"Natsu! This is the second time!" Loki pointed towards the smirking Natsu. "YOU OWE ME!" Loki yelled.

"Fine. What do you want? A new car?" Natsu asked. "No, something more." Loki smirked this time crossing his arms.

Natsu raised a brow looking at him.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**What is Loki going to do to poor Natsu?**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Loki? You okay?" Lucy asked patting his back. "Maria…" Loki sobbed. "Urgh, it's not like it's the first time this happened right?" Lucy tried to cheer him up._

_"I STILL HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT ABBY EITHER!" Loki looked at her angry. Lucy jumped and back away from him._

_"Natsu! This is the second time!" Loki pointed towards the smirking Natsu. "YOU OWE ME!" Loki yelled._

_"Fine. What do you want? A new car?" Natsu asked. "No, something more." Loki smirked this time crossing his arms._

_Natsu raised a brow looking at him._

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed as she crossed her right leg over her left. Loki was next to her sipping on some ice tea and smirking satisfied.<p>

"Loki, you are going too far. You expect him to do this?" Lucy asked resting her head on her hand.

"Of course! Anyways, he said he'll do it." Loki said as he took his sunglasses off his eyes and looked at Lucy. Lucy pursed her lip looking in front of her.

"But… 14 cars…?" Lucy asked. Loki shrugged sipping his ice tea again.

"HEY LOKI!" Natsu yelled. He ran over to them and crossed his arms.

"How long do I have to do this?" Natsu asked. "Until you finished washing all of my 14 cars!" Loki smirked lowering his sunglasses and looking up at him.

"But 14 cars? You fucking bastard! It's like 100 degrees out here and you're enjoying this aren't you?" Natsu asked glaring at him.

"Of course I am!" Loki said and put his ice tea down. "Now get back to work!" Loki ordered him.

"You two are so stupid." Lucy said as she got up and entered the house. "Where you going?" Loki called out. "I'll be back!" Lucy said and disappeared inside the house.

Natsu and Loki stared at the door a bit confused. "Get back to work, Natsu!" Loki then yelled. "Jackass…" Natsu muttered grabbing the bucket of water and walking over to his 5th car.

"Hey! You said you'll do it!" Loki called out. "BUT FUCKING 14 CARS WASN'T IT!" Natsu hissed.

"Don't you dare break any of my girls! Or you'll work for me for at least a month!" Loki threatened. Natsu grunted and started to scrub his car.

"Make sure to scrub real hard, Natsu!" Loki said as he leaned back and smiled. "FUCK YOU!" Natsu yelled. Loki just smiled happily.

Moments later someone blocked the sunlight from Loki's view. "You're done already?" Loki asked as he took the sunglasses off and looked at the person in front of him.

Lucy was standing in front of him dressed in a tank top, and short shorts. He blonde locks tied back in a pony tail and wearing some flip flops.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked as he gazed up at her face. "I'm helping Natsu wash your 'babies'." Lucy said as she grabbed his drink, took a sip, and then walked up to Natsu.

Natsu's face had confusion written all over it and then lust. Then finally happiness.

"Are you helping me, Linda?" Natsu asked as he grinned widely. Lucy couldn't help but smile back.

"Yup! Anyways, you look so tired." Lucy said as she grabbed the bucket of water and took the sponge.

Natsu became more excited and happy. Lucy was going to help him! Hurray!

Natsu and Lucy started to wash Loki's cars and go on the next after the other. When they were on the 10th one they took a break, sitting down where Loki was and drinking cool drinks.

"Linda, you should let Natsu clean the cars by _himself_." Loki said looking at his superstar. Natsu growled at him.

"Why are you so mean, Loki? Natsu's nice to me so I'm helping him." Lucy smiled at the pink haired teen and he smiled back.

"But, he's the one who has to owe me! Not you." Loki pouted. "I don't like it when you're working so hard!" Loki whined as he grabbed Lucy's arm.

"Then you shouldn't work me too hard." Lucy glared at him. Loki back off and leaned back in his chair.

"You don't need to wash all the cars…" Loki muttered and started to sip on his drink.

"THANK YOU!" Natsu jumped up and roared. Natsu started to run around in circles jumping like crazy. "He's too crazy…" Loki mumbled. Lucy just laughed.

"Neh, Natsu! Calm down, you're going to hurt yourself!" Lucy giggled. Natsu grinned at her.

"Hey, where's the bathroom?" Natsu asked. "Go inside, down the hall, and it's the last door to you're right." Loki said.

"Thanks!" Natsu said and ran inside. "Ah, he's so funny!" Lucy smiled as she looked at her manager.

"Lucy, you shouldn't hang out with Natsu. One day he's going to hurt you." Loki said looking at her.

"You worry so much, Loki! He's not going to hurt me, he's very… Nice." Lucy said and Loki rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, I'm going to pick you up tomorrow since we need to practice for your concert on Friday. It's just 4 days away, Luce." Loki uttered.

"I know, I know." Lucy waved him off. "I need to go see my mom this weekend too." Lucy smiles as she looked up at the sky.

Loki frowned looking at the pop star. Her mother passed away 10 years ago when she was 7 years old. And that was when she became famous.

"Lucy, I know you're mother is proud of you. Everyone is, all you have to do is believe." Loki grabbed her shoulder and smiled sincerely.

"Thanks, Loki. You were always like a brother to me." Lucy hugged him and smiled back. "You sure? _Just_ a brother?" Loki asked.

"More than friends but less then lovers!" Lucy said and back away from him. "Jeez, you need to get your own girlfriend and stop chasing after me…" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Lucy!" Loki gasped, fake crying. Lucy just laughed at him.

Natsu's eyes went wide as he watched the two 'siblings' talk. "Lucy…?" Natsu muttered.

He watched as Loki and Lucy talked and how Loki kept calling her Lucy not Linda. "The hell just happened?" Natsu asked himself. He started to think back.

'_Linda and Lucy… are they twins or something?'_ Natsu thought. "LUCY!" Loki yelled. "SHUT UP LOKI! HE'LL HEAR YOU!" Lucy smacked his head and shushed him.

Something just clicked inside his head. '_Linda is Lucy!'_ Natsu mentally snapped. He face-palmed himself.

"Duh!" he yelled."The look alike? The name? It all makes sense now!" Natsu said to himself. Then his eyes got wide again.

'_LINDA IS LUCY! THE LUCY! THE ONE WHO SANG TO ME AND HUGGED ME! HOLY SHIT!'_ Natsu thought. A grin stretched across his face. Then he frowned.

"Why did she keep it a secret?" Natsu asked. "Keep what a secret?" Lucy asked as she approached him.

"Oh, Lisanna just told me something!" Natsu lied. "Oh? And what is that?" Lucy asked as she tilts her head sideways.

"S-S-Something! A-Anyways Lu- Linda! I have to get home now. I'm tired!" Natsu grinned nervously, scratching the back of his head.

He was always such a bad liar… "Ah! You want me to give you a ride?" Lucy asked.

"No! I'm okay! I'll walk!" Natsu said grabbing his backpack and dashing for the door. "What's his problem?" Loki asked coming next to her.

"I don't know. He seems flustered." Lucy said and walked away.

Natsu ran all the way home and collapse on his bed. He was breathing hard since he was running and now he found out Lucy's secret.

"What am I suppose to do? Do I tell her?" Natsu asked himself. Then he remembered something back at the birthday party.

"_And she's pretty cute!"_ His voice echoed inside his head. He _told_ her she looked cute!

"I told her she was cute! I told her she was cute! I TOLD HER SHE WAS CUTE!" Natsu freaked out screaming it.

"Who did you tell she was cute?" Wendy asked as she stood in front of his door. "Wendy!" Natsu let out a girlish shriek.

"Who did you tell?" Wendy asked again. "U-Uh, nobody… Hey, Wendy! What would you do if I tell you that I'm friends with…Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"THE Lucy?" Wendy asked as her face lit up in sparkles. He nodded. "YOU ARE! CAN SHE COME OVER?" Wendy yelled jumping on her brother.

"I SAID WHAT IF!" Natsu yelled and Wendy got off him. "Then I would make you invite her over!" Wendy grinned at him.

"Okay. Just wondering. Now out of my room." Natsu pointed to his door gently pushing her out.

"Wait, Nii-San! I came to tell you something!" Wendy said. "What is it? Can't it wait?" Natsu asked as he stood in front of her.

"I don't think so. It's pretty important." Wendy said. "Then what is it?" Natsu asked. "Linda-San is here." Wendy said and Natsu's eyes got wide.

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Natsu ran past her and to the front door.

He opened the door and he saw Lucy standing there. "LU-Linda!" Natsu yelled mentally slapping himself.

"Hey, Natsu. I just wanted to stop by, you seemed a bit flustered." Lucy smiled at him.

He blushed and his heart was thumping fast. Was it because he was standing in front of the most famous singer all over the world? Or was it because he was worried about him? Either answer was correct!

"L-Linda… I… I have to talk to you!" Natsu grabbed her wrist and yanked her inside. Lucy yelped in surprise and then stumbled inside.

"O-Oh… What are you doing?" Lucy asked as she looked behind her.

Natsu was pacing back and forth in front of her. Lucy stood there while watching Natsu pace back and forth in front of her, looking nervous.

"Um, do you have to pee or something…?" Lucy asked a bit confused. He shook his head quickly.

"L-Linda… I have a confession to make." Natsu finally said as he grabbed a hold of her shoulders and looked into her coffee orbs.

Lucy gulped and she felt sweat going down her forehead. '_Love confession…?'_ She thought while blushing violently.

"I-I…" He stuttered. Lucy blushed and stared right back into his eyes. "Iknowyoursecret!" Natsu yelled quickly and sighed.

Lucy blinked. "Eh?" She asked. Natsu groaned in frustration and he ran a hand through his pink locks.

"Never mind! I'll tell you next time! Thanks for coming, bye!" Natsu grabbed her hand and pushed her outside.

"Wait, Natsu-!" He slammed the door shut. "What is with him…?" Lucy asked as she started to walk home.

Natsu was leaning against his door while his heart was beating fast. He was too nervous to say anything, or do anything.

Why is it so hard to tell her she was Lucy Heartfillia the queen of music? She already knows, and by looking she doesn't want anybody else to know.

Loki knows, and her parents might know too and why is Natsu too nervous to tell her? He even rudely shoved her out of his house and slammed the door in her face. She probably hates him now!

He groaned as he put his hands over his face. "I messed up…" He muttered. "I have to tell her… tomorrow!" Natsu and said stood up.

He ran to his room, passing his sister, and slammed his door shut. He sat on the bed and cleared his throat.

"Ahem, Linda… I mean Lucy… I know you're secret!" Natsu said. He was silent and then shook his head.

"She could freak out…" He said and then tried again.

"Ahem, Linda! I know you're Lucy Heartfillia so why not just tell me?" He asked. He shook his head. "No. Too straight forward…" Natsu said.

He sighed thinking of many ways to tell her he knows her biggest secret.

But, why didn't she want anybody to know? Maybe because she'll get mobbed by other people? Stalkers? Robbers? A LOT of reasons why she'll never tell.

Maybe he'll keep up with her act for a while and live on making her think she's Linda Akatsuki.

For the rest of the night Natsu kept on trying to think of a way to tell Linda she was Lucy, without causing harm to her or… him.

Natsu went to sleep and kept thinking about tomorrow. Tomorrow will be a hell lot of… 'Fun'.

* * *

><p>-TOMORROW-<p>

Lucy yawned and stretched her body. It was morning, and you know what that means. School.

Most people don't enjoy school since they hate learning and waking up early but Lucy loves school.

She was a famous pop star since the age of 7 so she really didn't get to go to school. She was home schooled by others and so Lucy enjoys the life of a normal teenager.

She never got to live her life freely anymore after she got her record deal and sometimes a model in the magazine.

Sure she hates waking up early in the morning and go to school to learn new crap from teachers but school is a place where you can be yourself, make friends, and have fun.

You learn new things everyday and make new friends every day. That's how life goes on. Lucy got up and went to get ready for school.

Her concert was just 3 days away and Loki was going to pick her up today at school.

Lucy froze in her tracks. _Pick up from school_. Holy shit, Mr. I'M-SO-HOT-I-CAN-GET-ANY-GIRL is going to _pick her up_.

Probably in his new car and flirt with some high school girls! And some people might even recognize Loki since he is the manager of Lucy Heartfillia.

Lucy started to freak out. She can't be seen with him.

What if a rumor goes around? What if something happens? Lucy quickly got ready for school and called Loki. He answers after 7 rings.

"_Hello?"_ He asked, his voice a bit rasp. Must of woke him up.

"Loki, I don't want you to pick me up at school today." Lucy said.

_"__What? Why? I need to take you to the concert area to practice."_ Loki said.

"I know, but… some people can recognize you. You know, since you were in the magazine with me a couple of times…" Lucy said softly.

_"I'll wear a disguises. Don't worry, sweetheart."_ Lucy could just see him smirk.

"Fine. And don't call me sweetheart!" Lucy hissed and hung up. "Sweetheart? Who the hell does he think he is?" Lucy mumbled to herself grabbing her bag and rushing out the door towards school.

While she was walking she heard someone call her fake name. She turned around and smiled when she saw a familiar pink haired teen.

"Natsu." Lucy said as he stood in front of her. "H-Hey, Linda… You walk fast." He said out of breath.

"You were running?" Lucy asked a bit surprised. "Like I said, you walk fast." He grinned at her. Lucy giggled.

"Ah, so walking to school?" He asked. Lucy nodded. "Mind if I join you?" Natsu asked grinning and blushing a bit.

"Nope, you can." Lucy smiled back. The two started to walk to school together.

"Hey, Linda…" Natsu said. Time to try out what he has been practicing for 3 hours last night. "Hm?" She looked at him.

"Um, you trust me… right?" He asked scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Lucy looked at him weirdly.

"Of course I trust you, Natsu. Why would you ask such a thing?" Lucy asked. "Well, just making sure…" Natsu shrugged. Lucy nodded.

"And… would you keep a secret if I told you?" Natsu asked. Lucy smiled at him. She ran ahead of him and stood in front of him.

"Natsu, why are you asking me all these weird things?" Lucy asked staring into his eyes.

He was looking back at her, trying to say what he wanted to for hours and now was his chance.

But now, something else came out. "Because I want to tell you something. I trust you so… keep it a secret okay?" Natsu said looking flustered all over again.

"Okay! What is the thing you need to tell me?" Lucy asked smiling. He took a deep breath and looked straight into her eyes.

"I like the color pink." He said. Lucy blinked looking at him. She burst out into laughter. "Hey!" Natsu yelled.

"You don't think I know?" Lucy asked between her fits of laughter. "What? How did you know?" Natsu asked.

"Look, I don't think guys are born normally with pink hair. It's obvious you dyed your hair!" Lucy said pointing to his pink locks.

"Hey-! My hair color _is_ normal!" Natsu pouted crossing his arms. "Seriously?" Lucy asked as her eyes got wide.

"Yes-! God, I thought I could trust you with this secret." Natsu said pouting. Lucy giggled. Was it just her or does he look cute pouting?

"Natsu, I know that's not the secret. Some guys like the color pink." Lucy said. "I know… it's just I got afraid to tell you the truth…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Tell me. I won't laugh or tell anyone. I promise." Lucy smiled sweetly. "Hm…" He stared into her face, trying to see if she was lying. Nope, she wasn't.

"Okay." Natsu grinned. Lucy's face brightened. "You see I…" Natsu blushed. "Sleep with a red dragon plush toy…" He said and looked away from her.

Lucy put a hand to her mouth and tried not laughing.

"PFFTTT-!" Lucy tried keeping in her laughter. "BWAHAHAHAHAH!" Lucy laughed out loud clutching her stomach.

"YOU SAID YOU WON'T LAUGH!" Natsu said as his face turned red in embarrassment. "I-I-I'm sorry! It's just so FUNNY!" Lucy said laughing harder.

"You're so mean!" Natsu said pouting again. "Ah-! You look so cute when you do that!" Lucy blurted out.

Then her face turned red and Natsu smirked. "Say that again? I think I didn't hear you correctly." He said putting his hand to his ear.

"N-Never mind! Anyways, is this true? You sleep with a red dragon plush toy?" Lucy asked raising a brow.

"W-Well, yeah. Nobody knows but you so keep your mouth shut!" He put a finger to his lips. Lucy nodded mimicking his movements.

"Now, you have to tell me something." Natsu pointed towards herself. "What! You never told me anything about this!" Lucy exclaimed.

He shrugged. "Just tell me something. I promise I won't tell anyone. You trust me right?" He grinned.

Lucy bit her lip. What was she suppose to say? 'I'm Lucy Heartfillia'? "Um… I don't have any secrets." Lucy confessed.

"OH, yes you do. Everyone does. Just tell me something and I promise to keep it a secret." He winked. Lucy took her gaze to the floor.

'_Should I tell him..? He's trustworthy…'_ Lucy thought. "Um, Natsu. I-", "LINDA! NATSU!" Someone yelled.

'_GODDAMN IT!'_ Cursed Natsu. "Levy!" Lucy shouted. Levy hugged her and smiled.

"Hey! What are you two standing in the middle of the streets staring at each other so passionately?" Levy smirked.

Lucy blushed while Natsu raised a brow looking at her. "You know, you're weird." Natsu stated. "Thanks!" Levy stuck her tongue out.

"So, what were you guys doing?" Levy asked. "We were just talking, Levy! Common, let's go to school." Lucy said as she turned around and walked ahead of them.

"Levy, why are you here?" Natsu asked a bit whining. "What? I can't be here?" Levy puffed out her cheeks, a bit offended.

"No, it's not like that." Natsu said. "Oh, I see. You want to spend time with Linda, don't you?" Levy teased.

His face turned pink and he looked away. "Hell no! It's just we were having an important conversation and you popped up." Natsu said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, sorry. I didn't know." She shrugged and ran up head Lucy. Natsu sighed and watched the two girls ahead of them.

"Good, I won't tell her unless she tells me first… probably…" Natsu whispered softly.

They all went inside the school and went to homeroom. The friend met up and started to talk. Then class started and school went by.

Natsu was still flustered about how he'll tell her since he couldn't keep it in anymore.

He can't wait until Lucy told him she was Lucy Heartfillia that would take centuries! He needed to tell her one way or another.

Maybe he'll tell Loki first and then Loki could tell Lucy. For the whole day Natsu kept an eye on Lucy, seeing what she does or what she says.

He wanted to confront to her so badly but he was too nervous. Natsu may not look like a nervous or shy type but when it comes to secrets and girls, he was.

Natsu cares deeply about his companions and he wouldn't even dream about hurting them.

They mean so much to him, and he didn't want Lucy to cry. Especially Lucy. They were already like best friends, nothing could separate them.

Not even fate could. After school Natsu picked Lucy up and they both exited the school building. They stood in front of the school talking for a bit.

"Natsu, I can't walk home with you today. Loki said he was going to pick me up so we can go somewhere." Lucy said smiling. Natsu shrugged.

"It's alright, guess I'll walk with Levy and that ice brain." He grinned. Lucy giggled.

"Hey, Lucy. About this morning, I-", A car pulled up beside them and a man stepped out smirking. The student all stopped staring at the beautiful man who just stopped in front of their school.

He was wearing a suit with his hair fixed up with some gel. His pierced earring was still on and his glasses were a dead giveaway. He looked professional but handsome at the same time. He spotted Lucy and smirked.

"MY BABY GIRL!" He pouched on Lucy and started to hug her. "E-Eh?" Lucy manages to say as he hugged her tightly.

"L-Loki, is th-that you?" Lucy said feeling the air all leaving her lungs. "Yes, I'm your daddy." He smirked. He let her go and smiled tenderly.

"How was school, honey? Did you miss daddy?" Loki asked cupping her face in his hands. Lucy glared at him.

"U-Uh, Linda? Is that your d-dad?" Natsu asked as he watched Loki do this thing on Lucy. "Natsu, no. It's Loki." Lucy whispered to him.

"Loki?" Natsu asked squinting his eyes and looking at him. Yup, that was definitely Loki. He smirked at Natsu.

"Oh! It's been a while Natsu!" Loki purposely smacked his back hard making him stumble forward and yelp in pain. "You asshole…" Natsu muttered as he rubbed his sore back.

Loki just smirked satisfied. "What are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"To pick Linda up of course!" Loki said. "But why in a disguise..?" Natsu asked.

"Because, I like dressing up. Got a problem with that, son?" He jabbed his chest with his finger. Natsu glared at him. "NO," He said harshly.

"Linda, but I have to say something." Natsu said turning to Lucy again. "Can't it wait? I'll text you." Lucy smiled.

"No, it needs to be face to face." He looked at her seriously. "No time!" Loki shoved Lucy in the front seat and slammed the door shut.

Lucy rolled down the window. "What is it? Hurry up before Loki drives away!" Lucy said. Loki ran to the driver's seat and started the car.

"I know you're Lucy Heartfillia." He quickly said and Loki stepped on the peddle. Lucy's eyes got wide and Loki was driving.

While they drove away Natsu sighed in relief. He finally told her. YES! It was a success and she couldn't do anything about it since she was driving away!

Then the car stopped.

The tires made a screeching sound and Lucy stepped out of the car. Natsu gulped as he saw Lucy run towards him.

He shrieked shielding himself and Lucy grabbed his scarf. She pulled him near to her face until they were centimeters apart.

"Get. In. The. Car…NOW!" Lucy screamed and Natsu nodded.

He dashed towards the car jumping in the backseat and Lucy went back to the car, also getting in the back seat. People stared as they drove away.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KNOW I'M LUCY HEARTFILLIA!" Lucy strangled him from the back seat. Natsu choked while he tried getting Lucy off him and away from his neck.

"Now, Lucy. Calm down and stop strangling the poor boy." Loki said.

"YOU JUST SHUT UP AND DRIVE!" Lucy hissed and looked back at Natsu who was gasping for air. Lucy let him go and he immediately took a big breath.

He tried backing away from the demon Lucy who was scary as hell. "EXPLAIN!" Lucy barked.

"Y-yes ma'am!" he shrieked. "Yesterday when I went to the bathroom I was coming back and I heard you and Loki talking and I hear Loki call you Lucy and you weren't denying anything! You two were talking about the concert and that's how I found out you're Lucy Heartfillia! You even look like her!" Natsu quickly explained and shield himself once more.

He expected a hit or yell but he heard her sigh. He lowered his hands and looked at her. She was closing her eyes, massaging her temples.

"So, you know… about the whole secret thing…" Lucy said slowly. "Y-Yes…" he answered.

Damn, she's scarier then Erza and demon Mira Jane combined! "Natsu," Lucy said carefully so she wouldn't snap again.

"Y-Yeah?" Natsu squeaked. He felt like just dying right there. He knew he shouldn't have told her! She snapped her head towards him and she was glaring.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Lucy begged throwing herself on him. Natsu blinked. What's with the sudden mood change?

"If you tell someone at school I'll be mobbed! Killed!" Lucy yelled. "I'm begging you! DON'T tell anyone!" Lucy said.

"I-I promise!" Natsu held his arms up. Lucy sighed in relief and smiled at him. "Thank you!" She hugged him and pulled away. He was blushing.

"Thanks for telling me. And I'm sorry for trying to kill you. I just don't want my secret to be out… I like my normal teenage life. Even if it was for only 3 days…" Lucy said smiling sweetly.

Natsu looked back at her frowning. He now understands. Famous people never got a chance to be free without getting mobbed by other fans or what not.

He hugged her and Lucy let out an "Eh?"

"I promise I'll let you have your freedom. What are friends for? You trust me right?" Natsu grinned at her. Lucy smiled back blushing a bit.

She felt so touched right there. "Hey, where are we even going?" Natsu asked as he looked at the driving Loki.

"To the east side of Magnolia. Lucy needs to practice for the concert." Loki answered. "Wait, east side?" Natsu asked.

"Yup! You're coming this Friday, right?" Lucy smiled. "Of course. I got tickets… OH! That's why you couldn't go!" Natsu said looking at the blonde girl.

Lucy winked. "Yup!" She said. "So, what do I do there?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"You stay in the back with me, watching her sing and dance," Loki said. "That sounds like fun!" Natsu yelled.

"For 5 hours…" Loki added.

"W-What!"


	5. Chapter 5

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Lucy winked. "Yup!" She said. "So, what do I do there?" Natsu asked excitedly._

_"You stay in the back with me, watching her sing and dance," Loki said. "That sounds like fun!" Natsu yelled._

_"For 5 hours…" Loki added._

_"W-What!"_

* * *

><p><em>Da da da da, da da da da<br>Da da da, da da  
>Da da da, da da<em>

_I don't know if I can yell any louder_  
><em>How many time I've kicked you outta here?<em>  
><em>Or said something insulting?<em>  
><em>Da da da, da da<em>

Lucy danced a little bit and then took a deep breath in to sing again.

_Please don't leave me  
>Please don't leave me<br>I always say how I don't need you  
>But it's always gonna come right back to this<br>Please, don't leave me_

_How did I become so obnoxious?_  
><em>What is it with you that makes me act like this?<em>  
><em>I've never been this nasty<em>  
><em>Da da da, da da<em>

Lucy started to sing louder and dance around. Loki and Natsu both lied back on the chairs watching Lucy do her thing. Natsu was dozing off and Loki was playing with his phone.

It's been 4 hours and they were tired as shit. How could Lucy do such a tiring thing and still be so bubbly and lively?

Lucy was about to start her next verse when she fell to her knees. "Lucy!" Loki suddenly yelled and Natsu's eyes shot open. He looked to see Loki rushing up to the fallen Lucy on stage.

Natsu quickly got up and ran to her side. "Lucy! Are you okay?" Loki asked, worried about his friend.

"Y-yeah… I'm just so tired…" Lucy sighed smiling. "Lucy, stop trying to act so strong. You could have asked for a break or something. Geez, don't overwork yourself." Natsu said grabbing her arm and pulling her up.

Lucy stumbled as she grabbed onto Natsu's shoulders to steady herself. She felt dizzy and tired. "Let's get you some water." Loki said as he ran backstage to grab a water bottle.

"Hm… Thanks Natsu." Lucy looked at him smiling. He smiled back as he picked her up in his arms. Lucy's eye went wide.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked blushing. "I'm helping you walk." He grinned. He went towards a chair and carefully sat her down.

"Lucy, here's some water. Drink it." Loki handed her some water. "Thanks." She grabbed it and drank half of it. "You think you can be okay?" Loki asked.

"I-I think I'll call it for a day…" Lucy said as she drank more water. "Good idea, Loki go tell them Lucy is done." Natsu said looking at the orange head.

He nodded and ran off somewhere.

"I never knew being a pop star was this hard…" Natsu said as he sat down next to her. "It's not. Sometimes without pain, you can't achieve anything in life." Lucy smiled at him.

He grinned back at her. "Sorry for dragging you out here. Normally I just punish Loki, not my friends." Lucy said. Natsu chuckled.

"Hey, I'm with the most famous Lucy Heartfillia. Watching her sing and dance and also she's talking to me!" Natsu said and Lucy laughed.

"Hey, I'm just a normal teenage girl." Lucy said slapping his arm playfully. He grinned. "Can I come again tomorrow?" Natsu asked looking away.

"Come again?" Lucy asked. "Are you sure?" She said. "Yeah, it's… nice to hear you sing…" he said now blushing. "Awe! You're blushing!" Lucy giggled.

"Am not! It's just the heat!" Natsu yelled embarrassed. Lucy laughed. "Thanks for being my first friend, Natsu." Lucy said. He looked at her. "First?" He asked.

"Hm, yeah. I became famous when I was just a little girl and I couldn't go to public school or anything… So, Loki was like my only friend." Lucy said looking at him. He frowned.

"Hey, I never knew you had such a sad past…" Natsu said. "Don't worry about it, now let's get going. I'm tired!" Lucy stretched her limps standing up.

"Uh, sure." He said as he also stood up.

"And promise not to tell anyone?" Lucy asked. "Cross my heart, hope to die." Natsu said holding his right hand up and putting his left hand over his chest.

"Good!" Lucy smiled and skipped away. Natsu smiled as he watched the blonde girl skip towards Loki and start talking to him.

'_Wow, this is going to be the life!'_ Thought Natsu as he followed Loki and Lucy out the door and to Loki's car.

Natsu and Lucy got in the back seat as Loki drives. Lucy looked out the window as Natsu lied back on the seat and stared outside.

He then thought of something. "Hey, does this mean that everything you told me is a lie?" He asked. "What do you mean a lie?" Lucy asked.

"Like, Loki said you and him are siblings." Natsu said looking at Loki, who was also looking back at him in the tiny mirror.

"Loki's like a sibling to me. We've known each other since birth." Lucy said looking at him. "So, fake name, fake identity, and fake life?" Natsu asked. "I wouldn't call it fake…" Lucy sweat dropped.

"Any more questions?" Loki asked. "Oh, what about your parents?" Natsu asked looking at her. Lucy's face dropped as Loki's face became sad.

He glared at him from the front seat. Natsu noticed the tense aura he looked at Lucy was had her head lowered with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Lucy?" Natsu said. "Natsu, Lucy's mom died 10 years ago and Lucy's father got shot just 7 years ago." Loki answered for Lucy.

Natsu's eye's got wide as he took his gaze to Lucy.

"Look, Lucy. I'm sor-"; Lucy lifted her head up and smiled at him. A painful one. "What's to be sorry about? I'm not sad! I'm okay! So, don't worry about me." She said as her voice cracked.

"Lucy, I-"Lucy put her hand over his mouth. "Natsu, I said I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Lucy said as her hands shook.

Natsu knitted his eyebrows together as he saw Lucy trembling against him. Lucy pulled her hand away and continued to look outside.

The whole car ride was now silent and awkward. Nobody said a word after that incident. When they came to their neighborhood Loki drives away as Lucy and Natsu were left alone to walk home together.

Lucy looked to the side so Natsu wouldn't see her sad face and Natsu just stared at her as they both walked silently.

Lucy stopped in front of her house and bid Natsu goodbye. He also said goodbye and Lucy walked inside her house.

Natsu watched as Lucy dragged her feet inside her house and slamming the door shut. "I'm sorry…" he said as he walked towards his house.

Lucy slid down her door and sighed. "Mama, Papa, how is heaven?" Lucy asked as she looked up.

"I miss you, and I'll come see you very soon." Lucy said as she buried her head in her knees and cried softly.

This weekend she was going to go see her mother and father. Since she became famous she never really got the chance to go see her parents.

And since Magnolia is the closest she had ever been to where they were buried so she decided she'll go visit them after her concert on Friday.

It has been too long since she ever seen them. Layla had died from an unknown disease and Judo got shot in an ally after coming home from seeing his wife.

Then Lucy became an orphan when they both had died and Lucy always had a hold in her heart after.

She put the man in jail that had killed her father, and sued him. He was apparently drunk and so he shot some random person in the streets. But, since Lucy was famous, she had the money to put him in jail.

Lucy was devastated and she would never forgive the man who had taken her only family member away from her.

Lucy stood up from her spot on the ground, whipping her eyes and going to the bathroom.

She needed a lot of rest for her upcoming concert 2 days away.

* * *

><p>-TOMORROW-<p>

Lucy was up and ready to go to school. She popped her earphones in her ear and put the song on she needed to practice today. She grabbed her bag and started to sing along with herself.

_How did I become so obnoxious?  
>What is it with you that makes me act like this?<br>I've never been this nasty  
>Da da da, da da<em>

Lucy closed her house door and started to walk singing along with herself. She haven't done this song since her last boyfriend cheated on her and dumped her.

And so, she got revenge on hurting him and making his life miserable. He apologized to her and Lucy forgot all about it.

But that was 4 years ago and it really didn't bother her anymore.

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
>The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest<br>But baby I don't mean it  
>I mean it, I promise<br>Da da da, da da_

Natsu walked out of his house and saw a blonde girl walking down the street singing to herself. Her voice was like an angel talking. And he knew a blonde girl who sings just like that.

"Lucy!" he called out to her. Lucy didn't turn around, she just kept singing. Since the earphones were blocking her hearing, she didn't hear Natsu call her name.

Natsu ran after her and grabbed her shoulder. Lucy shrieked in surprised and turned around to see Natsu.

"Natsu," Lucy said as she put a hand to her chest. That scared the crap out of her. "Lucy, I called your name but you didn't answer." He said. Lucy took the earphones out and looked at him.

"Say that again?" Lucy asked. "Oh, never mind." Natsu grinned. Lucy smiled back.

They both walked to school together, Lucy singing along with her music and Natsu listening to her singing.

_Please don't leave me  
>Oh please don't leave me<br>I always say how I don't need you  
>But it's always gonna come right back to this<br>Please, don't leave me_

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
>I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag<br>And I need you, I'm sorry  
>Da da da, da da<em>

Lucy paused for a moment humming the music in the background. "Hey, Lucy." Natsu tapped her shoulder. Lucy took her earphones off and looked at him.

"Yeah?" She asked. "Who or why did you make this song?" Natsu asked. "I'll tell you but stop asking me things about Lucy Heartfillia and stop calling me Lucy! Do you want me to be found out?" Lucy whispered.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized. "This song, 'Please don't leave me' is about a boyfriend I had 4 years ago." Lucy said as she turned her IPod off and shoved it in her bag.

"Oh?" Natsu looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "He cheated on me and dumped me when I found out. And so, I tortured him and got my revenge." Lucy said as they both entered the school.

"Did you kill him?" Natsu's eyes got wide. "NO!" Lucy yelled. "I just like hit him and stuff like that. He's still alive and well, I think." Lucy said.

"You think?" He asked. "We broke up 4 years ago. For all I know he could have died." Lucy shrugged as they both entered homeroom.

Natsu nodded and set his backpack down in his seat.

"Good morning, Linda!" Levy winked at her. "Morning, Levy!" Lucy smiled. "Morning, Linda." Gray said. "Hi, hi." Lucy waved.

"Good morning, Linda!" Mira and Lisanna gave her a big squeeze. Lucy laughed and hugged him back. While the students came in and school started, Lucy was memorizing her song she had to sing.

She was humming while she was taking a test, she was singing while she was changing for gym, and she was humming again in lunch.

For the past day Natsu was hanging out with her a lot, talking with her, eating with her, and running with her. He was helping her with the singing too.

Their friends also noticed and thought Natsu fancied her and so made fun of him while Lucy was not there. He protested and blushed but they never believe him.

Anyways, Natsu and Lucy would look awesome for each other. It's like fate. When school ended Lucy and Natsu stayed by the gates, waiting for Loki to come and pick them up again.

It was that day where she had to practice for the concert that was 2 days away. Natsu wanted to come and so he followed her.

"Hey, Linda?" Natsu asked. "Hm?" Lucy said. "Uh, you wanna hang out this Saturday?" Natsu asked blushing a bit.

"You asking me out, Natsu?" Lucy asked poking his chest. Natsu blushed deeper. "N-No! I'm just asking! I feel like we got even closer and so I wanted to spend some more time with you!" Natsu said looking away from her.

Lucy laughed. "Sorry!" Lucy stuck her tongue out. "I have to go see my parents this weekend!" Lucy said. Natsu looked at her.

"Parents?" He asked. '_Didn't Loki tell me they died?'_ Thought Natsu. "Yup, I haven't visited their grave in so long." Lucy said looking at the students walking home.

Natsu pursed his lip and he grabbed her shoulder. "Natsu?" Lucy looked at him. He pulled her into a hug and Lucy squeaked in surprise.

"Lucy, you know I'm here for you. I'm your friend and you don't need to go through all that alone." Natsu said as he hugged her tightly.

Lucy hugged him back, feeling a bit relaxed. She leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled. "Thanks." She whispered.

They both pulled away smiling at each other. "So, you want me to go along with you?" Natsu asked. Lucy smiled.

"Sure! I want to introduce you to my parents." Lucy beamed. He grinned back.

A horn honked and Loki was there. They both went to the back seat and Loki drove to the east side of Magnolia where the concert will be held.

When they got their Natsu and Loki were prepared this time. They had water and sugary things to feed Lucy if she felt like falling again.

Lucy sang and dance as Loki and Natsu watched and waited.

_Please don't leave me, oh no no no.  
>I always say how I don't need you<br>But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please don't leave me_  
><em>Baby, please, please don't leave me. . .<em>

Lucy finished the song and sighed whipping the sweat off her forehead. "Thank you Lucy Heartfillia. You are done for the day!" The person said, shaking hands with Lucy and then leaving to go talk to Loki.

Natsu walked up to her with a water bottle in one hand and a half bitten cookie in the other.

"What happened to the other half?" Lucy pouted as she held the cookie up to Natsu's face. Natsu chuckled. "Sorry, kind of got hungry." Natsu said as he scratched his head.

Lucy laughed as she bit the cookie. "It's fine." Lucy said as she ate the cookie and washed it down with her water. Loki came back to Natsu and Lucy.

"Lucy, they said you can just come for tomorrow, practice for a couple hours and then have your concert." Loki told Lucy. "Mm, okay!" Lucy simpered.

"Now, let's get going! I'm tired!" Loki said as he went towards his car. Natsu and Lucy followed him and went inside the car.

While Loki was driving Lucy and Natsu were talking. "Oh! Loki, I forgot to tell you but Natsu is going with me to go meet my parents!" Lucy smiled.

"What! You never let me go with you but that trouble maker is allowed to go?" Loki pouted. "You know I can hear you…" Natsu said.

"Well, you did go before Loki. I want Mama and Papa to meet Natsu." Lucy smiled at Natsu. He grinned back at her.

"Fine." Loki said as he drove to Lucy's neighborhood. "Sorry, Loki. Maybe next time." Lucy gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Loki blushed and Natsu somewhat felt jealous.

"Bye, Loki. Thanks for the ride!" Lucy smiled as she and Natsu both went out of the car. The waved goodbye and Loki was gone.

The two pair walked home together and Natsu couldn't forget about that kiss Lucy gave Loki.

He felt jealous. He's never the jealous type, never! And why does he feel so jealous when Lucy gave Loki a kiss? It's not like it was on the mouth or anything.

Natsu frowned as he looked at Lucy. Her face smiling and bright, also so happy and positive.

When they were in front of Lucy's house Natsu still had that frown on his face. Lucy noticed and looked up at him.

"Are you okay, Natsu? You seem a bit… mad." Lucy said tilting her head sideways. Natsu shook his head.

"Is something bothering you?" Lucy asked. He was silent biting his lip. "Yes." He said. "Wanna tell me about it?" Lucy asked.

"Well," Natsu said feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Common, you can tell me." Lucy smiled. "I didn't like how you kissed Loki." Natsu said blushing a bit. Lucy blinked a couple of times until smiling.

"Are you jealous?" Lucy asked. "N-No!" Natsu yelled. Lucy laughed. "Stop laughing!" Natsu yelled as he blushed a deeper red.

"Oh, Natsu! You look so cute when you blush." Lucy said giggling. "I do NOT look cute! Men don't look cute!" Natsu yelled.

"Now you sound like Elfman!" Lucy laughed out loud. "Lucy…" Natsu said feeling distressed. "Natsu, be truthful. Are you jealous?" Lucy asked. Natsu was silent for seconds until he answer.

"Yes." Lucy smiled as she blushed a bit also. "Hm, see you tomorrow." Lucy went on her tippy toes and gave him a sweet peck on the cheek.

Natsu blushed deepened and Lucy went inside her house.

He put a hand to his cheek and looked towards her house. '_She kissed me…'_ Thought Natsu and he grinned.

"GOOD NIGHT LUCY! SEE YOU TOMORROW!" Natsu shouted as he cheered and ran towards his house.

Lucy heard Natsu's cheering and yelling, and laughed.

They are just perfect for each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**I just noticed something in this story! Natsu doesn't have motion sickness! :D**

**So, I'm just going to say he doesn't have motion sickness in this story!**

**Enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

><p>~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~<p>

_He put a hand to his cheek and looked towards her house. '__She kissed me…'__Thought Natsu and he grinned._

_"GOOD NIGHT LUCY! SEE YOU TOMORROW!" Natsu shouted as he cheered and ran towards his house._

_Lucy heard Natsu's cheering and yelling, and laughed._

_They are just perfect for each other._

* * *

><p>Lucy practiced for the concert for days, and finally tonight was the concert.<p>

Lucy was dressed in a pink tank top with a skinny black belt around her waist above. She wore skinny jeans and hot pink heels.

Lucy had her hair curled and she wore hoop earrings with a long bow shaped necklace. Her make-up perfectly in place along with everything else.

She had a tiny mic strapped on the side of her cheek, looping around her right ear. Millions of fans are outside cheering for her, along with her friends from Fairy tail.

Natsu was here, but he was backstage with Loki right now. "You ready, Lucy?" Loki asked as he looked at her. "Hm, Yeah." Lucy said as she adjusts her mic.

"I'll see you, Lucy." Natsu said grinning at her. "Okay, come back backstage with everyone after the concert." Lucy smiled as she hugged him and he nodded. He made his way out and down the stairs to where his friends were.

"Okay, Lucy. This is what we've been practicing for, for the past days." Loki said as he looked at Lucy with a serious expression.

Loki always got serious when it comes to business. "Hm!" Lucy nodded smiling. "Alright! Now go out there and sing your ass off!" Loki said.

"Yeah!" Lucy cheered and ran off to the stage.

The crowd cheered louder as they saw Lucy come on stage. "Hello Magnolia!" Lucy yelled and they cheered even louder.

"Who's ready for me song tonight?" Lucy asked. They yelled, shouted, cried, and held signs up.

"This song was originally for my boyfriend who I dated 4 years ago! Enjoy!" Lucy said and pointed to the man backstage to start the music.

As the music played she searched the crowd for Natsu and her other friends. She spotted a man with pink hair with her other friends who were drooling for her.

Lucy smiled and winked at them.

Lisanna and Levy squealed as Gray smirked. Natsu grinned as Mira Jane smiled big.

Erza was enjoying her song as she smiled big. Gajeel was acting cool, and Wendy was dying. Lucy prepared to sing.

_Da da da da, da da da da  
>Da da da, da da<br>Da da da, da da_

Lucy danced some as the music played. The crowd cheered her name.

_I don't know if I can yell any louder  
>How many time I've kicked you outta here?<br>Or said something insulting?  
>Da da da, da da<em>

_I can be so mean when I wanna be  
>I am capable of really anything<br>I can cut you into pieces  
>But my heart is broken<br>Da da da, da da_

_Please don't leave me  
>Please don't leave me<br>I always say how I don't need you  
>But it's always gonna come right back to this<br>Please, don't leave me_

Lucy paused for a moment walked across the stage, touching people's hands as she made her way down the stage.

She met Natsu and her friends, and she winked. "Kyah! Lucy-San winked at me!" Wendy squealed.

_How did I become so obnoxious?  
>What is it with you that makes me act like this?<br>I've never been this nasty  
>Da da da, da da<em>

_Please don't leave me  
>Oh please don't leave me<br>I always say how I don't need you  
>But it's always gonna come right back to this<br>Please, don't leave me_

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me_  
><em>I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag<em>  
><em>And I need you, I'm sorry<em>  
><em>Da da da, da da<em>

Lucy danced a little more, as the music played. Every instrument stopped as the bass had a solo.

_Da da da da, da da da da  
>Da da da, da da<br>Please, please don't leave me_

The drums and everything else joined in again and Lucy took a deep breath in.

_Baby please don't leave me  
>No, don't leave me<br>Please don't leave me no no no_

_You say I don't need you_  
><em>But it's always gonna come right back<em>  
><em>It's gonna come right back to this<em>  
><em>Please, don't leave me<em>

_Please don't leave me, oh no no no._  
><em>I always say how I don't need you<em>  
><em>But it's always gonna come right back to this<em>

The bass had another solo as the song was about to end.

_Please don't leave me_  
><em>Baby, please, please don't leave me. . .<em>

The song ended and the crowd cheered for Lucy. Lucy smiled as she waved to the crowd.

"Thank you for coming! I have many other songs in store for you all tonight!" Lucy yelled. They chanted her name.

As the concert went on for 2 more hours, Lucy got exhausted. Everyone filed out, and people who have V.I.P passes came to backstage.

People even waited for autographs. Natsu gave them their passes and went to backstage with his friends.

Natsu walked around and when he saw Lucy and Loki talking he pointed towards Lucy. The girls squealed as the guys smirked.

Lucy spotted Natsu and ran to him squealing. "Natsu! Natsu! Natsu!" Lucy repeated his name over and over, hugging him and squealing.

"It's nice seeing you again!" Lucy winked at him. He grinned and nodded. "I want you to meet my friends." Natsu said showing her his friends.

"Lucy-San! Nice to meet you again!" Wendy bowed. "Wendy!" Lucy hugged her. "I've missed you!" Lucy smiled.

"You were great tonight, Lucy-San!" Wendy sparkled. "Thank you!" Lucy laughed.

"H-H-Hi! I'm Lisanna! BIG fan!" Lisanna held her hand out. "My! You are so pretty!" Lucy gave her a friendly hug. Lucy heard Lisanna squeal and giggled a bit.

Lucy pulled away looking at everyone else. "Ah! Are you two siblings? You two look alike! So beautiful!" Lucy commented looking at Mira Jane and Lisanna.

"Yup! We're siblings! Nice to meet you, Lucy and thanks for the compliment!" Mira smiled as she held her hand out.

Lucy gave her a hug and pulled away. "I'm sorry, I'm a hugging type." Lucy stuck her tongue out as she winked at them.

"H-Hello, I'm Erza. I'm a really BIG fan too." Erza bowed. "Wow! You are beautiful too!" Lucy exclaimed as she hugged her too.

"T-thank you." Erza bowed again. "Please don't be so formal with me! We're friends, right?" Lucy smiled. Erza smiled back nodding.

"Lucy! I love, love your music and I love you! You are really pretty! Can I have an autograph?" A short blue haired teen asked. Lucy laughed and hugged her.

"Sure!" Lucy took a pen out of her back pocket, grabbing a piece of paper, and handing it to her with her signature.

"Thank you!" Levy said. "No problem. "Lucy said as she turned to Gray and Gajeel. "Thanks for coming!" Lucy said as she gave Gray a hug and Gajeel a quick hug.

She knows Gajeel and he doesn't like hugs from anybody. "Big fan, Lucy." Gray smirked. "Thank so much!" Lucy thanked him.

"You're pretty good…" Gajeel muttered feeling a bit embarrassed. Lucy laughed. "Thanks." Lucy smiled.

"Hey, Lucy? We have to hurry to your fans. They want autographs." Loki said as he put a hand on her back, pushing her slightly.

"Ah! Okay. Thanks for coming everyone and I hope I can see you again!" Lucy winked smiling. The girls squealed saying their goodbyes.

"I'll give Natsu the autographs to give you all." Lucy said looking at Natsu. He nodded. "I'll see you later Natsu." Lucy whispered to him, giving him a hug and leaving with Lucy Loki.

Natsu watched as he saw Lucy leaving with Loki. "Natsu, why does it look like you know Lucy so well?" Lisanna asked.

"Well, it's like my third time seeing her so we're pretty close." Natsu shrugged. "Wow, Lucky!" Levy said.

"It would be awesome if she came to our school." Gray said. "I know! We'll be the best of friends!" Lisanna said.

"And I'll be her knight." Erza crossed her arms. "Isn't that the guy's job?" Mira Jane asked sweat dropping.

Natsu grinned as he listened to his friends talking about great things about Lucy. For he is the one who knows the most about her there.

Lucy went out of backstage and went out of the place to see all her fans screaming for her autograph.

Lucy smiled as she sat down and signed things they gave her to sign. Being Famous wasn't that hard of a job, you do it for your fans.

Your fans are the ones who keep you going, and what's not so good about millions of people cheering you name and asking for your autograph?

The record company even gives you money to do your shopping and stuff, and so Lucy never worries about those things.

But she never misuses her fame and fortune. She loves her job and fans, she wouldn't even dream about doing something horrible.

All she needs to do is keep on living.

~**X**~

Now, everyone had left and they were going home. The Fairy Tail people went home, except for Natsu and Wendy.

Wendy came with Natsu but Natsu really wanted to stay and see Lucy. "Natsu-Nii? What are we still doing here?" Wendy asked tugging on his shirt.

Natsu grinned at her. "You'll see." He said and Lucy came out with Loki. "Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he ran towards her, giving her a big hug.

Lucy laughed and hugged him back. "What are you still doing here?" Lucy asked. "I wanted to see you." Natsu grinned blushing a bit.

Lucy smiled as she looked behind him, and there was a blue haired little girl sparkling.

"I-Is that Wendy?" Lucy asked as she let go of Natsu and looked at her. "Oh, yeah! Wendy! Look! It's Lucy!" Natsu said pointing to Lucy.

"Wait! You can't say that! They'll jump on me-!" Lucy screamed and Wendy jumped on her. Lucy fell back as Wendy sat on top of her, hugging her tightly.

"Lucy-San!" Wendy gleamed. "H-Hey, Wendy…" Lucy smiled. "Lucy-San! How do you know my brother so well?" Wendy asked.

"Well, I could say… we're like best friends." Lucy smiled at Natsu. He blushed a bit.

"Oh! Can you come over and play with me sometimes?" Wendy asked. "Hm, sure." Lucy said as she pat her head.

"Common, Lucy. We need to get home now." Loki said. "Yeah, let's go Wendy! Can I have a ride, Luce?" Natsu asked as he picked his sister up from Lucy.

"Uh, sure! Why not?" Lucy said looking at Loki. He nodded. "Common, Wendy! You can ride with Lucy today!" Natsu grinned.

"YAY!" Wendy cheered as the siblings and pop star went to the car. The three all went in the back and Loki drove away.

Lucy in the middle, Natsu on the left, and Wendy on the right. "Lucy-San! I'm so happy! I met you again, I'm sitting in a car with you, and you're going to my house someday!" Wendy squealed, sparkling.

"W-Wendy, you should calm down before you hurt yourself…" Lucy sweat dropped.

"Sorry, she's like that when she's excited." Natsu said looking at her. Lucy laughed. "I see…" Lucy nodded.

"Wendy, I promise I'll come over a lot." Lucy smiled putting a finger up to her face. "Really? Don't you have to travel a lot?" Wendy asked.

Lucy shook her head. "Nope, I decided," Lucy said. Loki was peering over the mirror to look at her.

"I like Magnolia, and I want to live here. I don't think I'll be leaving too soon." Lucy smiled at Loki and the Dragneel siblings. Wendy's eyes got wide.

"REALLY? YAY!" Wendy cheered again. "Are you serious, Lucy?" Natsu asked. "Of course! If I wasn't why would I say that?" Lucy asked giving Natsu and friendly hug and looking at Loki.

"Is that fine, Loki?" Lucy said looking at him. "Uh, yeah, sure. If that's what you want, I'll grant you your wish. But, we need to travel now and then okay?" Loki said looking at the rode and then back at Lucy.

"I'm fine with that!" Lucy said. Loki nodded as he turned the corner.

Loki dropped the Dragneel siblings at their house and then was about to drop Lucy off but Lucy got off when they got out.

"I'll walk from here, Loki." Lucy said through his window. "You sure? I could just drop you off, and its dark outside. It's dangerous." Loki knitted his eyebrows together.

"Don't worry Loki. I'll take her home." Natsu came next to her, grinning and swinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Like he said." Lucy smiled. Loki stared at them for a while. "Okay, be careful." He said. "Okay! Night, Loki." Lucy said as she back away from the car so he could drive away.

"Got it. Night." He said and drove away. "Common, I'll walk you home." Natsu grinned as he started to walk with her.

"Wait, what about Wendy?" Lucy asked. "She already went inside. When it passes 9 she falls asleep instantly." Natsu said.

"That's convenient." Lucy said as they walked home. While they were walking, they talked and laugh together.

The stars were brightly shone up above and it was a beautiful night. "Wow, look at the stars! It's so pretty!" Lucy said in awe, looking at the dark sky.

"Sure is." Natsu said also gazing up at the stars.

When they arrived Lucy stood in front of Natsu smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow, 'Kay?" Lucy said smiling.

"Sure, what time you want me to come by?" Natsu asked. "I'll call you." Lucy said. Natsu nodded.

"Have a safe trip back, bye Natsu." Lucy gave him a hug. Natsu hugged back and grinned at her. "Thanks, good night Luce." Natsu said as he watched Lucy walk towards her house.

She waved one last time and went inside. Natsu sighed as he started for his house. His house is just 1 blocks away from her house, and so it wasn't a very long trip back.

When Natsu got back, everyone in his house was asleep.

Natsu dragged himself to his room, quickly changing into more comfortable clothes and then plopping down on his bed.

He was instantly knocked out as soon as his head came connected with his pillow. Today was an eventful night.

* * *

><p>-TOMORROW-<p>

Natsu's eye shot open as he heard a high pitch scream from downstairs. He quickly stood up and ran down the stairs.

"What happened!" Natsu yelled as he reached the bottom of the stairs. When he got there he just saw Wendy hugging a blonde, and his parents apologizing to the blonde on the ground.

"What is this? Lucy?" Natsu said as he got a closer look on the blonde. "Good morning, Natsu." Lucy smiled as she hugged back the blue haired girl in her arms.

"U-Uh, morning? What are you doing here?" Natsu asked. "We have to go somewhere today, remember?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, oh! Oh yeah! Sorry about that, I didn't know it was so early. Here give me a minute!" Natsu said as he was about to turn and run up to his room.

"Okay, but Natsu?" Lucy said. "Yeah?" He looked at her. "SpongeBob boxers?" Lucy asked raising a brow.

Natsu looked down and saw he was only wearing his boxers, and they were his SpongeBob ones.

Natsu blushed as he ran up the stairs. He heard Lucy laugh and his family laughed. Natsu quickly took a shower and got out, dressing into jeans and a t-shirt. He then ran downstairs to where everyone was.

"I'm back!" Natsu yelled as he ran to the couch, tackling Lucy and hugging her. Lucy laughed again and hugged back.

"You still wearing SpongeBob boxers?" Lucy snickered. Natsu blushed and protested.

"Well, get off me!" Lucy said struggling from down below him. He got off pouting.

Lucy stood up and bowed to Natsu's parents. "Sorry for intruding do early in the morning. Natsu said he was going to go see my parents with me this morning." Lucy smiled at them.

Grandine stood up smiling. "Oh, it was my pleasure Lucy Heartfillia." Grandine said.

"Take as long as you like, and come again." Igneel also stood up grinning. Lucy smiled back at her family.

"Well, we'll be going. Let's go Natsu." Lucy said making her way towards the door and putting her heel boots on.

"Hm, yeah." He walked over as he put his shoe's on. "Lucy-San! Would you be back again?" Wendy asked hugging her again from waist below.

Lucy smiled at her and crouched down. "Just ask Natsu and I'll be over anytime." Lucy said as she pat her head and Natsu grabbed her arm.

"Let's get going." Natsu said as they left. Lucy said goodbye and they were off. "Thanks for coming along with me Natsu." Lucy grinned as they walked.

"My pleasure." He grinned back. "Anyways, I have a question." Natsu said pointing to Lucy. "Ask away." Lucy said.

"How come you're not in disguise?" Natsu asked. "Well, I'm wearing sunglasses." Lucy said as she took her sunglasses off.

"But, people might recognize you." Natsu said. Lucy shrugged. "I don't really mind. ~" Lucy said as she put her sunglasses back on and smiled.

"I'm not that recognizable anyways. I've been out millions of times and nobody yells, 'its Lucy Heartfillia!'" Lucy said as the two walked towards the train station.

"OH MY GOD! IS THAT LUCY HEARTFILLIA?" Someone yelled.

Lucy and Natsu head snapped towards the person who just yelled that. It was a random person, pointing at Lucy while eyes wide.

People stopped and stared at them. "IT IS!" Another yelled. Lucy and Natsu looked at each other. Natsu grabbed her wrist.

"RUN!" He yelled as they made a dash for it. People started to scream and chase after them, but Natsu ran inside the train and quickly sat down, covering Lucy with his jacket and holding her in his arms.

"There! There she is! It's that man she was with!" Someone pointed towards them.

Natsu looked at them lazily, acting to not understand what their talking about.

"What do you mean? Can you guys be quite before you wake my sleeping wife up?" Natsu asked holding Lucy closer to his body.

Inside the jacket, Lucy's face burned and she could feel Natsu's arms around her, holding her even closer to him. It was really hot in there.

Lucy pretended to snore and shift a bit, to make them believe she's actually sleeping. "Weren't you the one with Lucy Heartfillia earlier?" They asked.

"Who?" Natsu asked as he knitted his eyebrows together.

"Oh, never mind then. Have a good day sir." Someone said as they all walked away, grumbling a groaning.

As Natsu watched them walk away he lifted the jacket up and Lucy popped out gasping for air.

She had sweat pouring down her forehead and her face was red. "Sorry, you okay?" Natsu asked looking at her.

Lucy whipped her sweat off and sighed. "Why do you have to be so warm?" Lucy asked. He shrugged. "Born with it." Natsu grinned.

Lucy smiled as she sat next to him, sunglasses on and jacket over her head. "Sorry about this." Lucy apologized. "For what?" Natsu chuckled.

"For making you take cover for me," Lucy blushed slightly. "It's fine, anyways it was fun." Natsu grinned at her.

While they were talking a little girl, about 4 years old came up to her with a pad and pencil. "U-Um, Lucy-San?" She stuttered blushing slightly.

Lucy smiled as she leaned in towards her. "Hey, need something?" Lucy asked sweetly. "C-Can I have an autograph?" She asked feeling flustered.

"Sure!" Lucy took the pad and pencil, signing the pad and handing it back to her. "Have a nice day, sweetie." Lucy said.

The girl smiled and skipped away to her mother, holding the pad up to her face.

Lucy leaned back in the seat and sighed. Natsu looked at her with a weird look on his face. "Tired?" Natsu asked. Lucy shook her head.

"Not really, it's just…" Lucy looked out the window, looking at all the familiar things that passed by.

"It's been so long…" Lucy said softly but loud enough for Natsu to hear. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it slightly. Lucy looked at him.

"I'm here to support you, so don't worry." Natsu smiled sincerely. Lucy smiled back ad held his hand in hers.

"Thanks." Lucy said as she looked at their laced hands. Natsu's hand was twice her hand and it just fit perfectly against his.

"Your hand is so big," Lucy said playing with his hand. He chuckled and Lucy giggled with him. As they entered the familiar grounds the train stopped.

The two teens got up and walked out the door, towards where Lucy's parents were buried.

But first they went to a shopping center in town. Lucy put her sunglasses on along with a new hat she had just bought to cover her up.

"How do I look?" Lucy asked looking at Natsu with a sunhat on. "Very, relaxed." Natsu said as he walked over to her.

Lucy laughed and as held things up and looked at them. "These things are so pretty." Lucy smiled as she looked at gifts and then put them down.

"Hm." Natsu agreed with her.

Lucy went around the shops, looking at things and then exiting with Natsu. When they were in a gift shop, Natsu found a pretty necklace.

A little pink bear holding up a heart. Natsu thought that it'll look great on Lucy and so he bought it for her a surprise gift.

He bought it when she wasn't looking and stuffed it in his pocket. "Natsu! Let's get going! I need to buy some flowers!" Lucy said ushering him over to her.

"Alright!" Natsu said as he walked out the door and into a nearby flower shop with Lucy. Lucy looked around gazing at the colorful beautiful flowers all in a row.

"Wow, these are so beautiful!" Lucy smiled as she sniffed them. Natsu got a rose and handed it to her. Lucy smiled and sniffed it.

"You know Natsu, if you give a girl a rose that means you like them." Lucy teased. Natsu's blushed and took the rose back from her.

"I was just giving it to you to smell… Gosh." He blushed as he walked away from her. Lucy laughed and followed him.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The lady asked.

"Oh! Can I have two bouquets? One full of pink and purple lilies while the other is pink and white carnation flowers?" Lucy requested.

"Yes, Ma'am. Right away." She said as she left to pick the flowers.

"You sure know your flowers." Natsu said looking at her. Lucy smiled as she nodded.

"My mother used to have a garden out in the back. We planted many flowers and she taught me things when a guy gives me flowers and such on." Lucy said. Natsu smiled at her.

"Miss, your flowers you requested." The lady came back with two bouquets in her hands.

"Ah! Thank you so much!" Lucy said as she took them in her hands and paid the kind lady. The two left the shop and went towards where Lucy's parents were buried.

'_She seems a bit too happy today… Even when we're going to see her dead parents.'_ Thought Natsu as he watched Lucy skip and hum.

The two walked up the hill and Lucy stood in front of her parent's grave.

Lucy placed the flowers on each of the grave backing away smiling. "Hi, Mama, Papa. Long time hasn't it?" Lucy smiled as she sat down on the grass in front of them.

Natsu came behind her, watching her every movement. "I'm sorry if I haven't visited a lot, I was traveling with Loki." Lucy said, starting a conversation with her disintegrated parents.

"I brought someone along with me today! And it isn't Loki, its Natsu! He's the new friend I made when I came back here and he stayed with me ever since! He knows my secret too." Lucy said as she pat the seat next to her for Natsu to sit down.

Natsu sat down next to her. "Hello, Mrs. and Mr. Heartfillia. It's a pleasure to meet you." Natsu grinned.

The wind blew and it felt like they were greeting him back. "Mama, Papa, I hope I can see you again. But for now, I'll live on for as long as I can survive. I have my friends with me and I think I'll be more at peace now. Natsu is always with me too and he watches over me a lot. I hope you're still watching over me, I still have a long way to go in the music world." Lucy smiled as she carefully gazed at the graves.

They were silent for a while, wind blowing and a nice breeze.

Lucy abruptly stood up while startled Natsu. "Well! Let's get going, Natsu!" Lucy smiled as she placed her hands on her hip.

"O-Oh, yeah, sure." He also stood up. '_Not even a single tear…'_ Natsu thought as he looked at her.

"Thanks for coming with me, Natsu! It really felt good to come with you, and I didn't feel like crying…" Lucy said as she gave him a hug.

"You know you don't always have to act so strong all the time." Natsu said. "I know, but what's the use of crying?" Lucy asked as she looked up at the sky.

"If I cry, it doesn't feel good. And whoever's around, they don't feel good too. So, I'm not going to cry. I'm pretty sure Mama and Papa don't want me to cry too, they want me smiling and laughing. " Lucy said as the wind blew once again.

Lucy turned back to Natsu and smiled sweetly. "Let's go back home, Natsu." Lucy said as she walked down the hill.

Natsu watched as she walked down the hill, the wind blowing making her beautiful blonde hair shine.

A soft smile came up to his lips. How could she be so strong and beautiful?

"Hey Lucy! Wait up!" Natsu yelled as he chased after her. Lucy turned around and gave him another smile. He looked at her, and it felt like they were the only one in the world.

Everything disappeared from his sight and Lucy was only there, smiling her sweet beautiful smile.

"Common, slow poke! I'm going to leave you then!" Lucy stuck her tongue out. Natsu snapped out of it as he was at her side, grinning.

"I have a present for you, Lucy." Natsu said as he dug inside his pocket. He almost forgot about it. He took a little bag out from his pocket, handing it to her.

"Awe, what is it?" Lucy asked looking at him. "Why don't you open it and find out?" Natsu asked. Lucy opened the bag and took the thing out.

She gasped as she looked at the pretty necklace in her hand. "I-It's so… so… CUTE!" Lucy shouted. She turned to Natsu and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you so much! It's so adorable!" Lucy squealed. "I thought it might match you, so I bought it for you when we were looking around shops." Natsu blushed slightly.

"Thank you." Lucy said as she leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. Natsu blushed deeper red and Lucy laughed.

She put the necklace around her neck and smiled admiring it from her phone reflection. "It's just so pretty! Thank you once again, Natsu!" Lucy said her eyes gleaming in joy.

"You're welcome." Natsu said. This girl, his best friend and the Queen of music.

He loves her and he wants her to be happy.

If she's happy, he's happy.


	7. Chapter 7

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_She put the necklace around her neck and smiled admiring it from her phone reflection. "It's just so pretty! Thank you once again, Natsu!" Lucy said her eyes gleaming in joy._

_"You're welcome." Natsu said. This girl, his best friend and the Queen of music._

_He loves her and he wants her to be happy._

_If she's happy, he's happy._

* * *

><p>Several months passed since Natsu and Lucy had visited Lucy's dead parents and Natsu gave her the necklace.<p>

They became closer than ever and Natsu spent most of his time with Lucy.

Since he knows her secret too, he comes to her practices and concerts all the time making Lucy feel happier.

Even though her loves her like crazy but never admits it, he enjoys her company and her teasing.

Lucy would always tease him about her and that was kind of weird.

His friends would tease him about her too which made Natsu more self-conscious.

Fairy Tail will be having a school festival this year, and models will come and pose for new dressing uniforms Fairy tail will be changing very soon.

The festival was just a month away and everyone was excited.

The two were at school learning like any other day but the speakers called Lucy's and Natsu's name.

The teacher let them leave and so the two left towards the office with all their things.

When they got to the office they saw Loki there smirking. "Loki!" Lucy said as she looked at the fine dressed man.

Must have dressed formally so they don't catch another 17 year old trying to take couple of teens out of school.

"What are you doing? And why did you call us down?" Natsu asked.

"I'll explain on the car ride, we need to get going." Loki said as he grabbed Lucy's wrist and dragged her towards his car.

Natsu followed. When Natsu and Lucy were in the backseat, Loki got into the driver's seat and started to put the engine on.

"Here, both of you get dressed into these." Loki threw Lucy a dress and other things she needed to put on. He threw Natsu a suit too.

Just red dress shirt with pants and shoe's. He was guessing he didn't want the shirt.

"Why?" Lucy asked looking at the pretty pink dress with the white heels. Loki has some fashion sense.

"We need to get to a party, and I can't let you two go dressed in your uniforms can I?" Loki smirked as he started to drive away.

"But, why did you bring me?" Natsu asked looking at Loki. "Because of Lucy." Loki said and Natsu looked at Lucy.

Lucy smiled taking her shirt off. She had a tank top under and she put the dress over her head and down her body.

It was only knee high. Lucy took her shoes and socks off along with her skirt. She neatly folded them and up them in the pocket of the front seat.

"Lucy wanted me here?" Natsu asked confused.

"Look, I brought both of you since I know you can't go a day without Lucy and Lucy can't either. Also you know about her secret and it seems like Lucy is much happier with you. Any more questions?" Loki asked turning the corner.

"No," Natsu said as he unbuttons the shirt and took his own shirt off.

Lucy's mouth gapped open as she saw the well-build body of Natsu Dragneel. Really, _really_ build and tan.

Holy shit, he's like a super model Lucy sees when she's modeling for those magazine people.

Natsu smirked as he saw Lucy gazing at him so amazed. He put the red dress shirt on; buttoning the bottom parts and leaving two bottom undone on the top.

Natsu still had his scale white scarf on he stared at his pants thinking how he'll change into these.

"How the hell do you expect me to dress into these?" Natsu asked Loki.

"Just take your stupid pants off and wear it. We're almost here." Loki hissed at him as he turned the corner.

Lucy giggled at him and he blushed. Lucy grabbed her heels and started to put them on each foot.

She grabbed her long necklace that had a bow and put it around her neck. She put her earrings on and redid her make-up.

She was done. Lucy looked at Natsu who was still wondering how he'll change into these pants in the car.

"Need help, Natsu?" Lucy snickered. Natsu glared at her and then the pants.

"How will you help me?" Natsu asked. Lucy smirked looking at him.

* * *

><p>-AT THE PARTY-<p>

Lucy stepped out of the car smiling with two boys with horrified faces. Natsu was fully dressed into his clothes and his face as pale.

Loki's face was also pale and shuttered. "Remind me to _never_ ask you to help on dress." Natsu said looking at her.

Lucy smiled sweetly and straightened her dress, fixing her hair and her heels.

"That was a horrible experience that I never want to remember." Loki said as the two well dressed men walked inside the huge house with Lucy.

Natsu looked at Lucy and shuttered. How could she be so goddamn strong and scary and shove him into the pants?

Loki grabbed Lucy before she got lost. He gave her to Natsu to keep hold of.

The three walked around while Loki looked for the man who requested Lucy.

"Look at all these people, so dressed formally…" Natsu whispered to Lucy.

"Of course, and you're one of them Natsu!" Lucy said slapping his cheeks with both of her hands.

He looked at her looking like a fish and Lucy laughed at him. He grinned as he wrapped his hands around her waists.

"You know, if you wrap your arms around a girl's waists, it means their together?" Lucy snickered. Natsu let go of her waists and blushed.

"You can never let me have any fun." Natsu muttered. Lucy laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Doesn't matter. I don't care if I'm seen as a couple with you Natsu." Lucy smiled.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her waists again and blushed looking away. "Y-Yeah…" He said.

"Lucy!" Loki called for her as he came to her. "Hm?" She let go of Natsu and looked at her manager/friend.

Natsu frowned as the sweet scent and warmth let go. "Common, I found the man." Loki grabbed her hand and pulled on her.

Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand and dragged him as Loki dragged her.

Loki stood in front of a well dressed man, hair brownish light and a small beard. He was about in his 40's or 30's.

"Lucy, this is Hiro Suzuki. He's the Popman designer." Loki said pointing to the man.

Lucy's eyes started to sparkle as Natsu's eyes got wide.

"Suzuki-Kun! Pleasure to meet you! I wore you clothes all the time, and I just LOVE your dresses and clothes! I was even a model on your magazine before!" Lucy bowed to him smiling really big.

"Ah, Lucy Heartfillia. I've seen you around before. A lot actually. You are really popular, aren't you?" He smiled. Lucy's eyes start to shine.

"Natsu! Natsu! He knows me!" Lucy cheered to her best friend who was beside her, dumbstruck.

He never knew he'll meet so much famous people in a short amount of time. "Hm? Who's this? Your boyfriend?" Hiro asked.

Natsu blushed as he was about to protest but Lucy did before he could.

"He's just one of my best friends and I wanted him here! Is that fine Suzuki-San?" Lucy asked. He smiled.

"Its fine, anyway I have something I want you to do. You know that school, Fairy Tail academy?" Hiro asked.

Loki, Lucy, and Natsu all tensed up at that name.

"I'm modeling some model's there for their new dress clothes. I would like you to be one of them since you've modeled before and everyone loves you apparently." Hiro smiled at her not noticing the weird aura.

Natsu and Loki were both sweating and couldn't find any words. They were all nervous about what will happen. It's their school after all.

"Uh, Hiro-sama… I don't thi-", "I'LL DO IT!" Lucy shouted. "What!" Loki and Natsu looked at her like she was crazy.

"I said I'll do it. Suzuki-San, it is a pleasure!" Lucy bowed. "Lucy, we can't do that!" Loki whispered. Lucy smiled and shoved him away.

"I'll do it, and I promise you I won't fail!" Lucy smiled proudly.

"Great, I'll see you at the school tomorrow to start practicing and modeling. Also, what is your name son?" He asked looking at Natsu.

"U-Uh, Natsu Dragneel…" Natsu bowed respectfully.

"Natsu, I want you in the modeling business with Lucy for the festival. You seem like a guy who can catch a girl's eye." He grinned at him.

"O-Oh, t-thank you? B-But I c-ca-"," He'll do it! Thank you Suzuki-san! Have a nice day!" Lucy bowed pushing Natsu's head down along with her.

"Great, see you tomorrow at the school." He said as he walked away.

Lucy let go of Natsu's head and he shot up looking at her. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her back and forth.

"Lucy! You understand it's at _our_ school! What of people find out about your secret! _Are you crazy?"_ Natsu asked.

Lucy grabbed his face and slapped his cheeks with both of her hands again, making him stop shaking her and yelling.

"Chill, Natsu. I'll think of something. Anyways, I'm good at acting." Lucy winked at him.

"Lucy," Loki grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him. He also grabbed her shoulders, shaking her back and forth.

"CANCEL THE THING BEFORE YOUR SECRET IS OUT!" Loki yelled as he shook her.

Lucy got dizzy and slapped his hand away, stumbling a few times and then finally getting focused.

"Loki, I'll just call in sick that day. It's going to be alright." Lucy said.

"Don't you think people will find it weird that Lucy Heartfillia is at their school while Linda Akatsuki is not!" Loki asked as he threw his hands up in the air to show how nervous he was.

"I-It's going to be fine…" Lucy said looking at him.

"What about Natsu? He's going to model too? How is he going to do that! He has no modeling experience and it's his own school! What will happen when someone asks him how he got the freaking job?" Loki asked pointing to the pale Natsu who was sweating like crazy.

"H-He's going to be fine too. He'll just make an excuse up…" Lucy said. "I DON'T THINK YOU'RE GETTING THE POINT HERE!" Loki shouted.

"CALM DOWN!" Lucy slapped his cheeks like she did with Natsu. Loki looked at Lucy's eyes.

"I'll think of something so calm down Loki. Have more faith in me, now let's get going. I need to think of something…" Lucy said as she dragged the spaced out Natsu out the place with Loki following her.

The car ride was quite and Natsu was still freaking out in the inside. Loki dropped the two out of the car and drove away.

Lucy dragged Natsu inside her house and splashed cold water on his face so he'll snap out of it. Natsu blinked and whipped his face.

"Are we seriously going to do this?" Natsu asked as Lucy handed him a towel.

"Yes, it's a big opportunity Natsu. Think of it, fame, fortune, and popularity! You'll be famous being on magazines and TV!" Lucy said making Natsu perk up.

"TV? Magazines? I'm going to be in them?" Natsu asked looking at her. Lucy nodded smiling.

"You'll be famous before you know it, so do it." Lucy said crossing her arms.

Natsu was thinking and silent for minutes. "What about school?" Natsu asked.

"You can just go but I have to call." Lucy said.

"What if they get curious?"

"Just tell them I went to go somewhere for a family emergency or something."

"But, what If they ask how I got the job?"

"Just say while you were walking around in school you found the man and he asked you to be in the modeling thing because one of his models got sick and couldn't come today."

"How do you know everything that we need to do and say?"

"I acted before and I'm smart at coming up with things."

"Will this work out?" Natsu said. "Probably. If we try hard and you keep your mouth shut."

"Do you think I can model?"

"Yes, so are you going to do it?"

"If you buy me some ice cream."

"Yay! Let's go, Natsu!" Lucy smiled back grabbing his hand and running out the door.

They will be modeling for Fairy Tail's new clothing design.

* * *

><p><strong>Think they can pull it off? Maybe, or maybe not.<strong>

**Keep reading to find out and sorry if it's so short. I try to make it longer next time! ;)**

**Please review and thanks for reading chapter 7!**


	8. Chapter 8

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Do you think I can model?"_

_"Yes, so are you going to do it?"_

_"If you buy me some ice cream."_

_"Yay! Let's go, Natsu!" Lucy smiled back grabbing his hand and running out the door._

_They will be modeling for Fairy Tail's new clothing design._

* * *

><p>The next say come in a snap of a finger. Natsu was freaking out and Lucy was just normal as ever. She wasn't freaked out like someone.<p>

She was confident and no so freaked out. It really didn't bother her much.

"Lucy! What are you going to do? I'm freaking out, Lucy! Freaking out!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed her shoulder and shook her back and forth.

"Natsu, calm down!" Lucy said as she cupped his face with her hands. Natsu blushed and Lucy smiled.

"You need to relax or else you'll blurt things out and everything will be ruined." Lucy said calmly.

"How can you be so calm though? Aren't you afraid?" Natsu asked. Lucy shook her head as she let go of his face.

"I'm fine! Now calm down before you hurt yourself." Lucy said as she continues to brush her hair.

Natsu watched as the comb went through her blonde silky hair.

"Hey, Lucy? How are you going to get to school? Are we going to walk together?" Natsu asked. Lucy set her brush down and faced him.

"I think Loki will come soon and you can have a ride or walk." Lucy said. "I'll take the car." Natsu said as he pushed Lucy out of the house.

Natsu was dressed in his uniform as Lucy was dressed in a purple and black checked button down with skinny jeans.

Wearing a pair of black UGG's and a black bracelet on her right wrist.

She had her hair in her regular style, a side pony tail and wore a mini jacket.

It was autumn and it was getting chilly. As the two made their way out, Loki just pulled up.

"Natsu's coming with us too?" Loki asked looking at the two. "Yup!" Lucy smiled getting in the front seat of the car.

Natsu got in the back seat but pulled up to the edge so he could play with Lucy's hair.

He twirled the soft locks on his fingers, and it felt like silk.

Loki started to drive towards Lucy's and Natsu's school, feeling a bit nervous about everything.

"Natsu, you're going to mess up my hair." Lucy giggled. Natsu stuck his tongue out and continues to twirl it around.

"It's soft though," Natsu said. "You don't see me doing that with your hair." Lucy pouted as she pulled away.

Natsu sighed and leaned back in his seat. "You ruin all my fun," Natsu pouted. Lucy laughed and winked at him.

"I'll make it up to you somehow." Lucy smiled. "You better." Natsu said.

They pulled up and saw a lot of people outside screaming and crowding around them.

"Wow, look at this!" Natsu said looking at everyone surrounding the car. "Here, wear this." Loki handed Lucy some black sunglasses.

"Thanks," Lucy said as she put them on. Lucy got out of the car and they screamed even louder.

'_How am I going to get Natsu out?'_ Thought Lucy as she looked at the back seat.

Loki who already thought this through got Natsu out the other way as Lucy distracted the screaming fans.

"I want you to walk in like you just came, alright?" Loki said as he pushed Natsu towards the entrance.

Natsu nodded as he turned back and walked in. "Whoa, what's happening?" Natsu acted like he just came.

"Oh! Natsu!" Lucy ran to him. "You got out!" Lucy smiled giving him a hug. The fan started to talk about things.

"I need you to sneak me past all these people." Lucy whispered to him putting her right hand to the side of her mouth.

"Sure, I know a way through the back. And if Loki distracts them long enough we can go without being seen." Natsu whispered back.

"Thank you so much!" Lucy smiled. "No problem." Natsu grinned.

"Hey-! HEY-! Back away! You're too close!" Loki shouted as he shoved the students away.

"Haven't you seen a talented beautiful teenage girl before?" Loki yelled as he distracted them.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and quickly ran to the back being unseen and when they found the door to the gym, they went through there.

"Where are we supposed to meet the guy?" Natsu asked. Lucy shrugged.

"We need to get to the office first. Think you can sneak me there too?" Lucy asked. Natsu smirked and handed her a hat and his jacket from his bag.

"Why do you carry these things inside you bag?" Lucy asked. He shrugged.

"Just do. Now let's go!" Natsu said as he pushed her though the double doors.

They made their way successfully to the office and Lucy handed Natsu the hat and jacket back.

"Ah, Miss Heart." One of the teachers said. Lucy looked up and saw her history teacher.

"O-Oh, good morning." Lucy bowed. Mr. Bob who was apparently. . . Gay. Natsu tensed up when he saw the teacher.

"Natsu! ~ What a pleasant surprise!" He said as he walked over to them. A chill ran through his body and he used Lucy as a shield.

"M-M-Mr. Bob! Please! Keep your distance!" Natsu shrieked. Lucy sweat dropped.

"Miss Heart, is he bothering you? Shall I take him away?" He asked smiling.

"O-O-Oh no! Natsu is actually modeling with me today; we need to go see Suzuki-San right away." Lucy said waving her hands in front of her.

Natsu sighed in relief as Mr. Bob nodded. "Well, come this way! ~" he said as he went out the door, letting the two teens follow.

They followed him to the auditorium, where pep rallies and dances are held every year.

This time, it was decorated with chairs and other things for the modeling. People were scattered everywhere and cameras were up.

When they found Hiro Suzuki in the center telling people what to do, they went over to him.

"Suzuki-San!" Lucy bowed. "Good to see you again, sir." Lucy smiled. "Lucy, with Matsu!" Hiro smiled.

"It's Natsu." Natsu corrected him. "Oh! Sorry, sorry. Well, you two can call me Hiro!" Hiro said.

"Ah, Natsu? Do you go to this school?" Hiro asked looking at his uniform. "Well, yes sir." Natsu nodded.

"That's better than! You'll get a first glance at the uniform! Anyways, all models get a free copy of the uniform." He winked at him.

"Oh…" Natsu looked at Lucy. She smiled.

"Now, I would like you two to get dressed into the uniforms." Hiro handed them sets of clothes.

"When we are doing the walk through, the students and teachers will be voting on which on set is better for the students. We have the winter addition and summer addition!" he cheered.

"Um, where are all the other models?" Lucy asked looking around. "I fired them!" he said and Lucy's and Natsu's eyes got wide, as jaws dropped.

"F-F-Fired? Why fired?" Natsu asked. "Well, I looked at their background and they aren't as popular as you, Lucy Heartfillia." Hiro smiled pointing to Lucy.

Lucy smiled feeling a bit embarrassed. "And, I have a male model too." He pointed to Natsu.

"And your records are pretty good, so I'm just keeping you two only in! So, prepare to work extra hard!" He said as he walked away.

"Is he crazy?" Natsu whispered to Lucy. "Natsu! That's rude!" Lucy whispered back scolding him.

"B-But, I've never experienced this nor have I ever done so much work!" Natsu said freaking out again.

"Like I said, calm down! You'll be fine and I'll take care of things. Now go get changed and I'll get changed! See you in a few!" Lucy winked as she ran to go change into the new clothes.

Natsu gulped as he got the uniforms and changed into them.

Lucy came back out minutes later dressed into the uniform liking them. It was the colors red and black.

It was a really good design for winter. The skirt was the color red while had it had black checked patterns.

The shoe's just had to be black and the socks were really cute. It was knee high black socks with red bows on the side of them.

The shirt was a red button down dress shirt with a black mini tie to go with it. The jacket was black with a little pocket on the bottom and top.

Three counting in total. It was really cute and comfortable to wear and Lucy wanted this to be the next one.

She made her way out to the auditorium and saw that Natsu has already came out. He also had the red and black colors, making them match.

He had black pants with black shoes on. His shirt was also a button down red dress shirt and black and red tie.

Checked patters on the tie. His jacket was black; looking identical with Lucy's but a bit bigger. His looked more formal then school like.

He stood there looking so stunning and handsome to look at. Lucy walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"You look fantastic!" Lucy beamed. "Thanks, not so bad yourself." He grinned. "You look more formal though…" Lucy said.

"Yeah, but their comfortable." Natsu said. "I know right?" Lucy laughed. "Oh good, you two look great!" Hiro said as he came.

"Ah, Hiro! You design is great like always!" Lucy smiled giving him the thumbs up.

"Thank you Lucy, and by the way did I mention you two look like a couple dressed like that?" He asked smirking.

Natsu and Lucy both looked at each other and smiled warmly.

"Anyways, let's see what you got. We'll take a couple pictures and see how your walk is! It's not the real thing so don't worry if you mess up!" Hiro said pointing to the aisle.

"Sounds easy enough," Natsu said. Lucy started to laugh. "What?" Natsu asked looking at her.

"Oh, nothing! Common, let's go down." Lucy connected her arm with his.

He blushed a bit as the two walked down the aisle like a new married couple.

Natsu was pretty good for his first time down but soon fail as he tripped on the carpet and brought Lucy down with him.

Lucy lied down on top of him, blushing and eyes wide.

"Someone get a picture on this!" Hiro yelled and the camera person took a picture of them.

Lucy quickly got off him sitting down in front of him. This couldn't get any more awkward.

"That was perfect! A theme! School couples!" he said making an imaginary picture frame.

"W-What?" Natsu and Lucy looked at him confused. "I like it, great job Natsu!" Hiro praised him.

"I want a couples theme now! Kiss, hug, hold hands, do something lovey dovey!" he said looking at them.

"Um, we're not going out." Natsu stated as he pointed to himself and Lucy.

"It's okay! It's called modeling for a reason!" Hiro said pointing at them. "It's just for the cameras!" He said pointing to his camera crew.

"Now, let's roll!" He said pointing at them. Natsu looked at Lucy, sending a message to her without talking.

Lucy smiled and grabbed both of his hands. Still sitting on the floor, she looked at him smiling. Natsu blushed as he grabbed her hands also.

The camera crew started to take pictures and Hiro cheered.

"GREAT! FANTASTIC! I CAN'T WAIT TILL THE DAY WE REALLY START ON THIS!" He yelled.

"Alright, let's practice this. You two walk down the aisle holding hands and then stopped right at the end. Lucy, you get on her tippy toes and give Natsu kiss." Hiro said pointing to the end of the aisle.

"Whoa, kiss? Hiro, I don't think th-", "Natsu." Lucy shot him a look. "But, Lucy." He looked back at her.

"It's okay; anyways I said I'll do this without fail so I'm going to do this. So, will you do it without fail either? For me?" Lucy puppy faces him, pouting and eyes sparkling.

They took couple of pictures and Natsu sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll do it for you." Natsu said. Lucy cheered and grabbed his hand.

"It's just modeling, Natsu. Don't worry about it." Lucy smiled as they started to walk down.

"Yeah…" Natsu scoffed as they got closer down. When the stopped Lucy stood in front of him blushing a bit.

Natsu blushed too as he looked at her. Lucy slowly got on her tippy toes to give him a kiss.

When they were inches on kissing someone burst through the room.

"ARGH! Get off me!" Loki shouted as he shoved the students out and closed the door.

Everyone looked at him with confused looks, stopping whatever they were doing. "Oh, Heyy." Loki laughed nervously.

"Loki, where were you?" Lucy asked as she let go of Natsu and ran to him. Natsu frowned as he watched Lucy run to Loki.

Hiro made them take a quick picture and they did. Natsu feeling down as his girlfriend left to another guy. CUTE.

"Loki, where were you? Natsu and I have been looking for you." Lucy said as she looked at him.

"No we weren't!" Natsu said as he came next to her. "Well, I was worried about you." Lucy said changing her sentence.

"I was outside taking care of your crazy fans! And how did you two get in here?" Loki asked looking at them.

"Natsu took me inside." Lucy smiled. "We were busy doing something but you interrupted us." Natsu crossed his arms a bit pissed.

"Well, sorry." Loki said. "You two could go back on what you were doing." Loki said waving them off.

"Whoops. Guess we can't." Hiro said as he looked at his phone. "I need to get going somewhere. But I'll be here next month for the festival. Both of you practice and I'll leave everything here." He said as he grabbed his jacket.

"But, Hiro!" Natsu called for him. "You did great, Kid! Practice a lot and see you in a month!" he winked as he ran out the door.

"Goddamn," Natsu cursed. Lucy giggled as she looked at him. "What?" Natsu asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing." Lucy smiled as she turned away and went to go back change. "What is with her?" Natsu asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Loki asked. Natsu left to also go get changed.

It was only 12 and they still had 2 hours left in school. Natsu was thinking of going home but he needed to ask Lucy.

Natsu changed back into his clothes and came out, the two waiting for Lucy to come back. Minutes later Lucy came skipping towards them.

"Lucy, are you going to go home?" Loki asked looking at his pop star. "Home? Why? I want to stay in school." Lucy said.

"It's dangerous here, Lucy." Loki said. "How?" Lucy tilted her head sideways.

"I almost got killed out there by your fans, and I'm not even you!" Loki said pointing to the door.

"Well, I'm sorry they did. I want to stay here, common please? I know Natsu will be with me, won't you Natsu? ~" Lucy asked hugging his arm and puppy facing him again.

"Y-yeah…" Natsu said still feeling a bit down because they didn't kiss.

"Fine, but Natsu and I have to stay with you all the time so you won't get hurt okay?" Loki said.

"Yay! My own body guards! Lucy cheered twirling around. "Common now. I'll go check if it's safe to go so both you stay." Loki said as he went to go check outside.

Natsu crossed his arms and sighed. Lucy peered up at him.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Natsu asked.

"Because you're all madish." Lucy giggled. Natsu smiled back, he could never be frowning around this girl.

"No I'm not, I'm fine." Natsu waved her off. "Is it about that kiss?" Lucy teased a bit. "NO!" Natsu shouted face burning red.

Lucy giggled and looked back at Loki. He was still looking outside.

"Natsu, look at me for a sec?" Lucy said facing him."Hm?" He faced her.

Lucy leaned up and gave Natsu a quick kiss on the lips. Their lips touched and Natsu's eyes got wide when he felt her warm lips bruising against his.

Lucy pulled away as soon as Loki turned back. "Close is clear guy two! Let's get going!" Loki called out.

"Okay, Loki!" Lucy smiled at Natsu once more and skipped over to him.

Natsu was dumbstruck, his heart was beating fast, his mind skipping, and he was pretty sure his face was red.

Why did she just kiss him? "Natsu! You coming or what?" Lucy yelled. And she's acting if it never happened.

"Y-yeah…" Natsu said as he ran to her side. What is wrong with this pretty girl?

* * *

><p><strong>I updated this one pretty fast!<strong>

**And review for me! Review for NaLu! YAY! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Natsu was dumbstruck, his heart was beating fast, his mind skipping, and he was pretty sure his face was red._

_Why did she just kiss him? "Natsu! You coming or what?" Lucy yelled. And she's acting if it never happened._

_"Y-yeah…" Natsu said as he ran to her side. What is wrong with this pretty girl?_

* * *

><p>For the past month, Natsu and Lucy had been practicing their walk and posing. The outfits were very cute and comfortable, and Lucy loved them all.<p>

Natsu was flustered about that kiss but it looked like Lucy really didn't care.

She was still dandy as ever but Natsu always flushed when she was nearby or she talked to him.

Natsu didn't understand why she wasn't flustered about it or bothered since she is the one who _kissed_ him without notice.

It was the day of the festival and Natsu was having a hard time snaking Lucy to the back again, and geez are these fairy tail fans crazy or what?

Lucy and Natsu pasted the screaming fans once more as they entered FTA.

Hiro was at the school today too since it was the day of the festival, and parents were here. The two pair went to Hiro, ready as ever.

"Good morning, Hiro-San!" Lucy greeted him. "Lucy, Natsu. Haven't seen you in months! Have you two been practicing?" Hiro asked looking at them.

"Of course! We're been practicing everyday sir!" Lucy smiled. "Great, now the modeling thing is at 11 so I'll see you two here at 11 alright? Go have fun!" He said.

"Yay! Let's go Natsu!" Lucy grabbed his hand and dragged him out where the festival was.

Natsu just followed her out, grinning and blushing like an idiot.

"Natsu! Natsu! Let's play some games!" Lucy said sounding and acting like a little girl with her father.

"Alright, Lucy. What do you want to play?" Natsu asked as he felt the warmth of her hand on his.

Everyone stared at them as they saw the pop star, Lucy Heartfillia at this school with one of the students.

Natsu wasn't wearing his uniform but he had a reputation, that pink haired reckless teen from Fairy tail.

"Go do the ring toss for me!" Lucy said as they stopped in front of the booths. "Alright," Natsu said as he gave one of his tickets to the students.

If you want to play a game, you needed to buy tickets. Natsu so far had 50 tickets since Lisanna was the ticket master and she gave him extras.

The student was surprised when he saw Lucy. Lucy smiled and waved at him and he was happy and excited.

"So, if I just get a ring on a bottle I win a prize?" Natsu asked.

"Yup, but I could give you one for free since Lucy is here!" He said looking at the queen of music.

Lucy frowned as she crossed her arms. The two boys look at her. "That's not fair is it? I want to play fair and square." Lucy pouted.

"C-Cute..!" They both blushed. "So, Natsu! Give it your all!" Lucy cheered for him.

"Alright!" Natsu shouted as he tossed a ring towards the dozens of rings on the table.

The couple times he tossed it, it missed but when he was on his last on he stopped eyeing the bottles, careful not to mess it up.

Lucy who as getting impatient screamed and Natsu was startled as he randomly threw the ring.

"Lucy! You can't just scream! I was concentrating!" Natsu scolded her as he faced her. He was pretty sure his face was flushed too, looking at the gorgeous girl in front of him.

"B-But, Natsu! I even won you the game," Lucy pouted as she pointed towards the ring toss.

"Eh?" he looked behind him and saw that a ring was hanging from a bottle. "Now, there's no reason on yelling at me is there?" Lucy smiled at him.

Natsu blushed in embarrassment. "Here's your prize, Natsu. A teddy bear with our symbol on the back." The student handed Natsu the doll.

"Oh, thanks Max." Natsu grinned. "No problem, nice meeting you Lucy!" Max smiled at Lucy.

"Ah, same here. Have fun!" Lucy said as she walked away with Natsu. Natsu looked away from Lucy as he shoved the doll in her face.

Lucy looked at him confused as she grabbed the doll. "Keep it," Natsu said heat coming up to his face. Lucy's eyes started to sparkle.

"Thank you Natsu!" Lucy said as she gave him a hug. "Yeah, no problem." Natsu grinned.

They started to walk down the aisle and when they got to a stand, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Come and try out tasty ice cream!" Gray winked at the girls, just dressed in his boxers and a little black tie around his neck.

Lucy and Natsu stared at him wide eyes, looking at him as if he was crazy. But apparently the girls were enjoying the little show there.

"G-G-Gray!" Natsu shouted. Lucy's mouth gapped open as she stared at him. She couldn't help but notice his six packs, holy shit. HOT.

Gray turned around, tray in one hand and smirked at the two. He walked over to them.

"Oh, Lucy, haven't seen you in a while." Gray smiled at her, not surprised when he saw the pop star.

Natsu slapped his hands over her eyes and hissed at Gray. "The fuck you wearing, stripper? You can't go around dressed as that! What if one of the teachers catches you?" Natsu hissed as he covered Lucy's eyes.

Natsu could feel the heat going to her face and it pissed him off. "Oh? Why would you care?" Gray smirked.

"Care for some ice cream?" Gray asked as he lowered the tray down to their faces. "Tch, you stripping pervert. You took Lucy's innocents away!" Natsu said as he walked away with Lucy, still covering her eyes. Gray couldn't help but laugh, Natsu is such an idiot.

When they were safe distance, Natsu let go of her eyes. "Sorry you had to see that." Natsu apologized. Lucy laughed and waved him off.

"It's okay; I'll like to see Erza going all violent with him when she finds out." Natsu laughed an agreed with her.

"Let's go see Erza's stand! I heard she's managing a cake stand!" Lucy grabbed his hand and dragged him to go see Erza. When they got there, Erza and Mira were the ones running the stand.

They were making cakes and passing them out. Surprisingly, they were great. "Erza-San! Mira-San!" Lucy waved running to them. People gasped as they saw Lucy run past them.

"L-Lucy?" They saw the famous Lucy Heartfillia running towards them with Natsu behind. Lucy gave each of them a hug and smiled.

"Good to see you guys again." Lucy winked at them. "L-L-L-Lucy! G-Good to see you a-again!" Erza bowed respectively.

"Hey! I'm the same age as you and I'm your friend so please don't treat me like this!" Lucy wailed. "I-I apologize. Please feel free to punch me!" Erza said. Lucy sweat dropped.

"Lucy-Chan? What are you doing at our school?" Mira asked. "Modeling! Coming to watch? It's starts at 11!" Lucy smiled as Natsu came. "Oh, sure!" Mira smiled back.

"Natsu, what are you doing with Lucy?" Erza asked looking at Natsu and mixing a bowl of dough. "I'm her escort." Natsu smirked.

"Ah, don't listen to him. He's modeling with me you know, wanna see how sexy Natsu looks? ~" Lucy laughed as Natsu's face turned bright pink.

"You're modeling, Natsu? Great!" Mira Jane exclaimed. "We'll come and see with the rest of the group." Erza said. "Okay! Thanks, also can I have a cake to go?" Lucy requested. "Right away, Ma'am!" Erza said. "It's LUCY!" Lucy sighed.

Erza handed her a strawberry cake and smiled. "Thank you, Erza. How much is it?" Lucy asked digging in her bag.

"Oh, it's on the house. Thank you for coming to our school to represent us!" Erza said feeling a bit nervous.

"Thank you, Erza, Mira Jane. Hope you business goes well!" Lucy waved goodbye as she took Natsu's hand and took him away to another stand.

"Oh, they look great together." Mira said as she looked at Erza. "Hm, if only Linda was here today." Erza said looking back at the white haired beauty. "Same," Mira sighed.

"Oh, Mira-San! I would like to order!" Someone yelled. "Come right away!" Mira sang and ran towards him.

While Lucy and Natsu went to go find Levy's and Gajeel's stand, they were eating the strawberry cake.

"This is so good!" Lucy said as she took another bite of the cake. They were sharing and it was really sweet.

"You got that right, I always loved their cooking." Natsu sighed as he took another bite. When the two finished their cake, Natsu threw the plate away and the two went to Levy and Gajeel.

"Levy-Chan! Gajeel-Kun!" Lucy waved as she ran to them. Gajeel was wearing a pink apron with white laces around them as Levy wore a blue apron with white laces on them.

"BWAHAHA! LOOK AT YOU!" Natsu laughed as he pointed towards Gajeel. Gajeel growled as he took the cups away.

"Oh! L-L-Lucy-San!" Levy blushed and sparkled as she looked at the talented girl. "Great not this again." Lucy mumbled and sighed.

"What is she doing here?" Gajeel asked eyeing the pop star. "Well, she's modeling for the new dress uniforms. I'm modeling with her." Natsu smirked.

"How'd you get the job?" Levy asked looking at Natsu. "Well, I met the person who wanted to do the modeling with Lucy and gave me the job. We're both doing the job." Natsu pointed towards Lucy and himself.

"Oh, I see. Lucy-San, what are you doing at FTA?" Levy asked. "Levy, was it?" Lucy asked. She nodded.

"Well, like Natsu explained I'm modeling and please stop being so formal. Call me Lucy!" Levy smiled as she nodded.

"Well, what is your stand?" Natsu asked looking at them. "We're doing a Takoyaki***** stand! Wanna try some Lu-Chan? Err can I call you that?" Levy asked laughing nervously and blushing embarrassed.

Lucy's eye started to sparkle. "Of course!" Lucy exclaimed as she grabbed her hand. "Gajeel, would you get some Takayoki for them?" Levy asked. "Okay." Gajeel said as he went to go get some Takayoki.

"Here, music Queen. Taste some, we made them." Gajeel said feeling a bit bashful in front of her. Lucy smiled and took it from him.

"Thank you so much!" Lucy said as she got a fork and stabbed it. "Wanna try first, Natsu? ~" Lucy said putting it to his lips.

Natsu opened his mouth and ate it, blushing while he did. "Is it good?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded. "It's good." He grinned.

Lucy got one and put it in her mouth, liking the taste. "It's very good, Levy! Gajeel! Is everyone here in FTA great cooks?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu's not!" Levy laughed. "Hey! I can make a mean dish!" Natsu protested. "Then make me some!" Natsu looked at her blushing.

"What?" He asked. "Make me some food." Lucy smiled. "A-Alright…" Natsu said looking away. Lucy giggled. "Thank you for the meal! How much?" Lucy asked.

"It's on the house, Lu-Chan!" Levy said. "Thank you! Ah, are you two coming to see the new FTA uniforms?" Lucy asked.

"When is it?" Gajeel asked. "At 11! Natsu and I are being models so you should come and watch!" Lucy said. "Okay, we'll come!" Levy smiled. "Great! Bye!" Lucy waved as she dragged Natsu away now.

They still had an hour and a half left and they needed to spend some time together.

Natsu and Lucy played games and ate lots of food their friends had made. Natsu even won a lot of things for Lucy and Lucy won things for Natsu in return. When it was almost 11 Natsu and Lucy went back to the auditorium to see people sitting down and waiting for it to start.

"Lucy! Natsu!" Hiro called out. They faced him. "It's time for you two to get dressed up and show me what you got!" Hiro said as he shoved them in their rooms.

Lucy and Natsu got dressed into the first outfit. The winter red and black addition.

They got out and they heard music playing. Lucy's music of course. They waited until the announcer announced them to come.

"Here is Lucy Heartfillia, the Queen of music while we have our own Fairy Tail student, Natsu Dragneel!" The announcer said.

"Ready?" Lucy asked grabbing his hand. "Ready." Natsu grinned as they walked out and the people all gasped. They walked slowly and smiled, making sure they all looked at them.

They saw their friends and some students were jealous of Natsu. When they were down the aisle they pose a bit. Lucy got on her tippy toes about to him another kiss.

When Natsu thought she was going to kiss him on the lips, he felt something warm brushing against his nose. He opened his eyes and saw Lucy just pecked his nose. Lucy winked at him as they walked back down the aisle and back to the curtains.

Hiro came behind the curtains handing them the next uniform. "Here, change into these quickly. Just change and when the song ends, come out again. You have 5 minutes!" Hiro said and left.

"He wants us to change here?" Natsu asked. "Yep!" Lucy said as she took her shirt off. Natsu almost got a nose bleed as he saw Lucy in her bra.

"Natsu, stopping staring and start changing." Lucy blushed a bit as she put her shirt and skit on. "S-Sorry." Natsu said as he took his shirt off also.

They got changed into their new uniform and it was the spring addition. It was a pale peach color, two different shades of blue, with the color white and the color Gray. FTA really didn't have a school color so they just use any color they can think of. The shirt was white button down dress shirt as the top layer was a peach color sweater having the initial FT on the upper top corner. It was really warm and comfortable. The skirt was a Gray color with darker Gray color lines on the bottom of the skirt. The socks were knee high and the color navy blue. There was a tie that had the colors dark blue, light blue and white stripped lines.

The guys looked match too. A gray long pants with a plain white button down dress shirt. The tie is the same as the girls and has nothing else. It was pretty plain and Lucy really didn't like this one.

"This one this too plain!" Lucy whined. "But, it still looks good." Natsu grinned. Lucy nodded.

"Now for the spring addition!" The announcer said and people started to clap. "Let's get going!" Lucy said as she connected her arm with his.

"Yeah!" he said and the two left. They walked down slowly and they liked this one, but not as much as the first one.

The made it down, twirled a bit, and then walked back up. This one wasn't really a couple themes. The first one was it only. They went back and Hiro came back with more.

They did that 6 times, 3 for the winter addition and 3 for the spring and summer addition. Natsu were behind the curtains getting dressed into their regular clothes and came back out, going to the front of the room where everyone could see them.

"How did you enjoy our modeling?" Lucy asked smiling. They clapped and cheered.

"Anyways! We'll give you some time to think about which on you liked best! When you are done, write the numbers down and put it in the box in front of the auditorium! Remember, one's spring and one's winter addition!" Lucy smiled sweetly.

They all clapped again and people left one by one to go vote for which ones. When everyone was out, their friends came inside towards them.

"You were great, Lu-Chan!" Levy smiled while holding her hands. "Thank you so much!" Lucy smiled.

"Natsu you were really great as a model!" Lisanna smiled. "Thanks." Natsu grinned. "Hey, I thought modeling for guys was kind of gay, but now I understand it _is_ gay since flame head did it." Gray snickered with Gajeel.

"Shut up, Natsu was good." Erza glared at the two. "Natsu, where did you get all that good modeling skills from?" Mira asked.

"Well, Lucy help me." Natsu said scratching the back of his head. "Lucy did?" Erza asked. "We've been practicing and Lucy always helped me when I failed. Lucy is really nice." Natsu grinned at Lucy blushing a bit. Lucy smiled back.

"Wow, I knew you two were so close!" Levy said. "You could say that." Lucy said looking at Natsu. "Even you two kissed." Natsu and Lucy stopped dead in their tracks, feeling like stone.

"My, they did, didn't they?" Mira asked smiling. "Oh, you lucky boy Natsu!" Lisanna said blushing a bit.

"W-W-What, that was for the modeling!" Natsu said trying to reason with them. "But you're not saying you didn't enjoy it." Gajeel grinned at him. "Shut up metal face!" Natsu yelled.

"Mind your goddamn business!" Natsu said pointing at him glaring. "Oh ho, who knew Natsu Dragneel was a shy type?" Gajeel said smirking. "

Shut-!" Lucy kicked Gajeel in the face, making him knocked on. "Up?" Natsu said looking at Lucy wide eyes. Smoke was coming from his forehead and they all gasped looking at Lucy.

"Shut up you piece of metal scrap. I don't care who you are but if you get on my bad side, I'll kill you!" Lucy glared as a dark aura zoomed around her. "Ack!" Lucy stopped and became happy again.

"S-Sorry!" Lucy cried blushing and putting a hand up to her face. "Gajeel! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Lucy said as she bent down to his side. "Y-Y-You're freaking violent…" Gajeel choked out.

"Who knew Lucy-San had a violent side of her?" Mira asked. "BWAHAHAHA THIS IS GREAT!" Natsu laughed. "A women who had talent, beauty, _and_ a violent side of her!" Natsu grinned at Lucy. Lucy blushed a bit as she stood back up.

"I shouldn't be hitting my fans… Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" Lucy apologized. "Its okay, Lucy." Erza said. "He deserved it anyways," Gray snorted.

"Lucy!" Someone shouted. They all faced the man. "Loki! There you are!" Lucy went over to him. "Let's get going home." He smiled.

"Alright." Lucy smiled back. "Loki?" Gray asked looking at him. "Ah, shit. I forgot about him," Loki muttered under his breath.

"Gray! Nice to see you again. If you want answers, ask Natsu! I need to go!" Loki said as he grabbed Lucy wrist. "Ah! And Natsu will tell you next week!" Lucy quickly added as she grabbed Natsu and the three disappeared.

The students were all silent just processing whatever had just happened for the pass 5 seconds.

Why is Natsu getting abducted by famous people and how does he know all these people?

Loki got through the back and made Natsu and Lucy stay there, while he went to go get his car.

"Why do you always bring me wherever you go?" Natsu asked.

"Well, because I like being around you." Lucy smiled which made Natsu's heart skip a beat. "Y-You do?" He asked. She nodded.

"You're my best friend Natsu and it doesn't feel right when you're not with me." Lucy smiled warmly, beaming with joy.

Natsu smiled back this time feeling more loved then he ever had. Loki came back with the car and they drove home.

Loki dropped the two off and went to his house. Natsu stood in front of Lucy while standing in front of her house.

"Can I say something?"

"Hmm?" Lucy looked at him with her head tilted in a cute manner.

"Err, do you like anyone? As in like, _like_?" Natsu asked rubbing the back of his neck. Lucy eyed him for a moment and then answer.

"Yes," He perked up.

"Really?"

"Of course. Now do you?"

"..Um, yeah, sure." Lucy smiled looking at the space between them.

"So, is this the thing you need to tell me? Since I wanna say something too." Lucy said. Natsu looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it?" He looked at her. Lucy took a step toward him and he eyed her suspiciously.

She wrapped and arm around his neck. Natsu was a bit taken back but wrapped his arms back around her. She leaned up to his ear and Natsu could feel her breath against his neck. He shivered a bit.

"I think I like you." Lucy said before giving him a peck on the cheek. Natsu stared at her speechless. Lucy smiled before letting him go.

She walked passed him and went towards her door. 5 seconds before she's gone. Lucy put her hand on her doorknob. 2 seconds left. She opened her door. 1 second. Natsu took a deep breath in and shouted, "I LIKE YOU TOO!"

Lucy stopped as she turned around to face him. "I like you too," Natsu said looking at her flushed.

A smiled danced a pond her lips and she blew him an air kiss. "I do too. See you tomorrow!" Lucy winked before she stepped inside her house and closed the door.

As the door slammed shut Natsu was rethinking everything, replaying that scene again in his head.

'_I LIKE YOU TOO, I do too. See you tomorrow!'_ Natsu didn't notice he was practically beaming with joy. She likes him back, she likes him back! SHE LIKES HIM BACK! Natsu threw his hands in the air, cheering a bit.

Finally! F-I-N-A-L-L-Y! Natsu ran towards his house, a smiled spread across his features. She likes him back, and it felt like a dream.

Everything felt like a dream when she said that, a wonderful awesome dream. All he saw and heard was her beautiful voice and self.

That's all he needed, Lucy. Lucy was a drug to him and a dangerous addicting drug indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Takoyaki is fried or grilled octopus put into a tiny dumpling ball. Japanese food so, it's good and healthy for you!<strong>

**Anyways, can't wait for the next one! Haha, thanks for reading and review for mwah! **


	10. Chapter 10

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Finally! F-I-N-A-L-L-Y! Natsu ran towards his house, a smiled spread across his features. She likes him back, and it felt like a dream._

_Everything felt like a dream when she said that, a wonderful awesome dream. All he saw and heard was her beautiful voice and self._

_That's all he needed, Lucy. Lucy was a drug to him and a dangerous addicting drug indeed__._

* * *

><p>It has been a 6 months since Natsu and Lucy dated. They were 18 and it was their last year in high school. Many months passed and school went really quickly turning them into 18 year olds without becoming a new year yet.<p>

It was still November and it was chilly. Nobody knew about Lucy's secret only Natsu and Loki did.

They were always with her, and people knew about Lucy and Natsu dating. Lucy Heartfillia became more popular and their friends loved her even more.

It was Saturday and Natsu was over Lucy's house. Both of them had nothing to do and it was Saturday.

What's more fun than hanging around the most popular Lucy Heartfillia and girlfriend?

"I can't believe it has been 6 months since we've been dating. . ." Natsu said as he lied on the couch.

Lucy smiled at him as she swung her earphone in her hand. She was making a new song and she needed to listen to music for inspiration.

"I know it's so weird. . ."

"Its weird how nobody figured out about your secret yet. It's pretty obvious."

"Obvious? How is it obvious?"

"The way you look, act, talk, work, hum, smile. It's all the same to me." Lucy smiled at him.

"Of course, you've been with Lucy Heartfillia and Linda Akatsuki for a year. You'll know." Natsu nodded as he put his arms behind his head.

"Are you done writing your song yet?"

"No, I've got like . . . 2 more verses."

"Sing it for me, maybe I'll give you some inspiration," Lucy giggled. "No, it's a surprise. No one will hear it until the day I record it and it comes out."

"What? That's not fair!" Natsu whined. "Life's not fair, deal with it,"

"Lucy!" Natsu said. Lucy laughed holding the pencil and notepad in her hands.

She had no make-up on today and she thought of not letting Natsu come over since she was too lazy to put on some make-up. But his reply this morning when he saw her was "_You're gorgeous. You don't need make-up to look pretty; you're beautiful to me no matter how ugly you think you are"._

It made Lucy's heart skip a beat and made her love him even more. She pounced on him giving him a hug and a sweet long kiss.

Her hair was tied back in a messy bun, short shorts, and a hoodie sweater to go for the winter day. "Come on Lucy, don't be such a killjoy,"

"I'm not a killjoy! It's my song, just wait until I record it!"

"And how long will that take?"

"About 3 weeks," Natsu groaned. Lucy huffed as she scribbled something down and sighed tapping the pencil on her notepad and thinking again. A knock was on the door and Natsu got up saying he'll answered the door and she work on her song.

When he answered the door, Loki was there. "Loki!" Natsu said. "Natsu? What are you doing here?"

"Uh, hanging out?"

"With Lucy?"

"No, with the Easter bunny, who else?" Natsu scoffed. Loki rolled his eyes as he shoved Natsu to the side and came inside the house.

"Come in," He said as he closed the door and followed him. "Lucy, what is that? A new song?"

"Naw, it's my letter to Santa clause for what I want for Christmas." Lucy rolled her eyes. Loki sighed as he shook his head.

"Can I just see the song?"

"No! No one is allowed to see this song until it comes out!"

"Why? I'm your manager!"

"I don't care! No one! Got that? _No one_." Lucy said slowly. Loki sighed as he looked at Natsu. "Did you see the song?" He asked.

"No, she wouldn't even let me see."

"Lucy, I'm your manager. I need to see it." Loki said trying to get her to show him the song. "Well too bad! You're not seeing this one!"

"Fine, fine! I won't see it, anyways are you done with it?"

"Not yet, just a few more words." Lucy said counting. "Alright, but when you're done you need to tell me so I tell the producers and directors." Lucy nodded as she hugged the notepad protectively.

"Can you at least tell me what the song is going to be about?"

"It's about . . . things." Loki and Natsu both rolled their eyes. "I'm just going to leave you to finish the song," Loki said facing Natsu.

"I need your help,"

"With what?" Natsu asked. Loki never asked for Natsu help or anything from him since he was that reckless idiot that destroyed 2 of his precious cars.

"About in a week Lucy needs to go to her aunt's party all the way in Harujion."

"Yeah. . ."

"And she needs someone to take, like a date. I'm busy that day and so I need you to take her and be here date. Think you can do that for her?" Loki asked. Natsu smirked.

"I'm her boyfriend, of course I can. Just let me borrow one of your cars."

"Hell no." Loki said. "Come on, I promise I'll take good care of it. And do you possibly think I'll crash your car and possibly _hurt _Lucy?" Loki was silent for a moment sighing in defeat.

"Fine, but if I see a scratch on one of my babies, I'll make you pay!"

"Alright, alight."Natsu said grinning. "I'll lend you Ellie." Loki said digging into his pocket and handing him the car keys.

"Alright! I have my license anyways, don't you worry pretty boy. I'll keep them safe!"

"You better," Loki growled. "Hey you two! What are you two talking about?" Lucy asked as she looked at them. "You have to go to your Aunt's party next week."

"Aunt Lisa? The one where we went together 2 years ago?" Lucy asked. Loki nodded. "But Natsu is going with you this time." Lucy looked at Natsu and he grinned. Lucy smiled back. "I'm fine with that!"

"Great. I need to go now." Loki stood up walking towards the door. Lucy nodded as she said goodbye. Natsu also said goodbye and Loki left the house. "Where does your Aunt live?"

"Hmm, it's in Oshibana Town."

"Yosh! I'm driving!" Natsu smirked holding the car keys up. "Wait, that's Loki's car keys. I think its Emily or something like that. It started with an E."

"_Ellie_." Natsu corrected her. "Yeah! Ellie! Did you steal it from him?"

"No! He gave it to me to drive you there!" Natsu said swinging the keys in his hands. Lucy smiled at him.

"Great, you need a suit and I need a formal dress."

"Formal? Suit? Why? I hate those suits!" Natsu whined. Lucy giggled. "Not really formal for me but you need to wear a suit."

"Why?"

"My Aunt, she's stinking rich. She wouldn't want you to come dressed in baggy jeans and just a t-shirt."

"She is?" Natsu asked a bit surprised.

"Ah, guess I didn't tell you this. . . Well, the Heartfillia railroad, the estate, the whole company. It was my families." Natsu was silent for a moment before his eyes got wide.

"WHAAT?" Lucy took her earphones off closing her notebook and going over to him.

"They're all my families and I was original supposed to take over but I didn't."

"W-Wait, so you're really the heir to that?" Lucy nodded. "But I heard it almost shut down . . . and what happened?" Natsu asked.

"I'll tell you the story what happened when I was young. You can ask questions after I'm finished, alright?"

"Okay."

"Okay, when I was a little girl about 4 years old I became much fawned of dancing and singing. It was my dream of becoming a famous singer and one day since my mother always used to tell me I had a great voice. When I was 5 she recorded a video of me singing and dancing and put it up on the web showing everyone.

It got almost 8 million hits and that's when a man came to my house asking me if I would like to become famous. And that's how everything started. When I was 6 years old I acted in plays, shows, TV's, and became that cute little girl in the famous world. I've begun to sing small songs and my voice grew stronger. My mother and father were proud of me, saying how much their little girl had grown.

One day when I was away preparing to sing I got informed my mother gotten sick. I've went back home to check up on her, I saw her on her bed all pale and weak looking. I freaked out, and I cried a lot but she told me to stay strong and keep believing in myself. Do what I want and maybe I'll become very famous. She loved me and believed in my dream. When finally I was 7, she died of this sickness which was a real mystery.

I only had my father with some other family members. That was when I was old enough to make songs and sing. I've made a song for my mother and sang many songs for her. She was always in my heart; I really loved and missed her just like my father. That was when I got the title 'Music Queen' and that was when I recorded songs, acted in shows, and became models in the magazine.

Just then when I thought everything was fine, something horrible happened. My father got shot. It was only when 9 years old, I was a orphan. They said I was the next heir to the Heartfillia estate and everything but I refused and gave the things to my Aunt to carry out.

So far she's doing great and that's how everything went, I progressed and became who I am today. I've met Loki along the way and that was when he was my manger. Guess this is how it all started." Lucy finally finished her story.

Lucy looked at her boyfriend and saw he was whipping his eyes sniffling a bit. "Err, Natsu? Are you crying?"

"C-Crying? N-No! I've just got something in my eye!" Natsu said sniffling. Lucy watched as Natsu grabbed a tissue from the table and blew his nose.

"Um, okay. . . I don't know why you're crying but-"

"I said I'm not crying!" Natsu said. Lucy sighed and smiled. She went closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Natsu, thanks for caring and crying."

"I'm not crying!"

"Yes you are, just admit it. It's fine if you cry in front of your girlfriend. I won't tease you or anything." Lucy smiled giving him a light peck on the cheek.

Natsu smiled at her and hugged her. "I've never knew your pass was so . . . so . . . sad."

"Yeah, nobody does. It's fine though, it's just life."

"And you're so strong about it!"

"I'm used to it, I'm fine, really." Natsu sighed as he tightens his grip on her waists. "Lucy I promise I won't let you feel pain or cry anymore. The next time you cry will be tears of joy and the next time your feel pain is from loving me too much."

Lucy laughed at his silliness and smiled looking at him. "You're so nice, thank you."

"You're welcome." Natsu grinned as he gave her a kiss. "Now, would you like to go shopping with me? I'll buy you a suit also." Natsu groaned.

"A monkey suit? No please."

"Yes please, come on! Let's go shopping, I'll buy you other things and you can give me your opinion on the dresses I choose!" Lucy said standing up and grabbing Natsu's arm.

"Lucy~"

"Stop whining, I'll let you drive!"

"I'm up!" he said grabbing the car keys and going out the door. Lucy went to change and then went outside hoping into the front seat of the car.

Lucy never allowed Natsu to drive since he's a reckless guy and he'll probably kill her while driving and every time he's allowed to drive is in special occasions or just for a small drive, and the shopping mall was pretty far away.

Today was Natsu's lucky day, and she trusts him. For now at least. "This is practice and so be careful, alright?"

"Luce, I already have my license. Don't worry about it,"

"You never know. . . Now let's go, I need to get some new shoes also."

"Alright," Natsu put the car into drive as they drove away.

* * *

><p>Lucy had a pair of sunglasses, her color contacts on and her hair into a high pony tail, walking with her arm linked with Natsu down the hallway towards a dress and tux shop.<p>

Even if it had been 6 months since they've been dating they never revealed themselves to the press or anything since that'll most likely give away Lucy's identity so they've kept it a secret but they were pretty sure they were going to find out soon.

Lucy was still in disguise since she didn't want to get mobbed by people or any paparazzi to take pictures of the two, it was too dangerous.

They entered the shop and Lucy saw a dress and went towards it as Natsu followed. "Natsu, don't you think this is pretty?"

"Sure," Lucy sighed. Whenever she goes shopping with him, he never had good opinions. There only, _sure_ or _yeah_. His opinions suck and Lucy doesn't really enjoy his replies and always makes him say better things and he does.

You just have to squeeze it out of him. Lucy grabbed a couple of dresses and then went to the tux section grabbing a couple of suits for him and then going to the dressing rooms.

"Lucy! How the hell do you put this on?" Natsu asked from the room next to hers.

"Don't tell me you seriously don't know how to put on a suit. . ."

"Well, I have before but I forgot. . ."

"How do you forget?"

"I don't know! Come help me!" He whined. Lucy sighed as she put her shirt back on and grabbed all her stuff. She went next door and Natsu opened the door.

"Oh hey Lucy," He grinned. Lucy went inside closing the door and looking at him.

His pants were on and his shirt wasn't buttoned on yet showing off his tan and well-built body.

His tie was hanging on the hanger and everything else was there.

"You're doing fine, why'd you bring me in here?"

"I just wanted you in here." Natsu grinned sheepish. Lucy sighed rolling her eyes. "It's too small in here,"

"No it's not; we have lots of space,"

"It is too . . . Err stuffy."

"No it's not, just hushes up and starts dressing. You're helping me with my tie." Natsu said as he started to button his shirt. "What if someone sees us?"

"So? I don't really mind, we're boyfriend and girlfriend anyways." Natsu smiled. "No, I mean what if someone sees _Lucy Heartfillia_ in here with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Natsu asked knitting his eyebrows together. "You're not famous!" Lucy stated.

"Don't worry." Natsu said waving her off. Lucy sighed as she took her shirt off again.

She blushed as Natsu stared at her; she covered herself with her shirt. "Stop staring at me, it's embarrassing. . ."

"Sorry you're just so gorgeous." Lucy blushed harder as Natsu also blushed rubbing the back of his head. "Just don't look at me while I change, it's embarrassing."

"Fine, fine." He said turning around and continuing to button his shirt. Lucy slipped her pants off and slipped on the red dress.

A little empire style short sequined dress by Faviana. A strapless short dress in red and gold with a fully sequined bust line accented with a playful flower bow at the empire waist. She just needed some heels.

"Lucy, can you now tie my tie for me?" Natsu said turning around. His eyes got wide as he saw Lucy dressed in her dress.

Lucy blushed. "Too flashy?"

"No. . . So . . . beautiful." Lucy blushed and smiled. She started to tie his tie for him. "I don't think this is good. . . I need an opinion." Lucy said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Well, my opinion will never change. You look pretty in anything." Lucy smiled as she gave him a small kiss. "Come on, let's ask the store clerk." Lucy said opening the door and stepping out with Natsu.

The people in the store stopped and gasped staring at the fabulous couple standing at the doors.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Natsu asked her. Lucy shrugged.

"I don't know but anyway, Excuse me?" Lucy said looking at a store clerk. "Ah yes?"

"Uh do you think this dress is okay?" Lucy asked the man. "Turn around?" Lucy spun around in a circle and stopped facing him again.

"I think the dress is perfect ma'am." He smiled. "Thank you." Lucy smiled. "Should I get a long dress..?" Lucy said turning to Natsu.

"If you want, but I think you look best in short."

"Why? So you can see my legs?" Lucy asked. "Of course." He smirked. Lucy blushed a bit as she went inside.

"I'm going to change to the other dress. You dress back into your clothes!" Lucy handed Natsu his clothes and went inside the dressing room.

"Is she your girlfriend?" The store clerk asked.

"Yeah she is,"

"You are one lucky man."

"I know." Natsu said as he went in the dressing room to change.

Lucy changed into a short halter homecoming dress with a beaded halter strap with a playful keyhole cut out in the center, a flattering empire waist, and a flirty layered A-line skirt. The short halter dress had sparkles around the necking and was a perfect dress.

If she found some perfect shoes she'll be all prepared. Lucy stepped out of the dressing room and looking at herself in the bigger mirror outside.

"Whoa. . ." Natsu said. Lucy turned around facing him. "Hey, what do you think?" She twirled around. "Buy that dress," Lucy giggled.

"Thanks, I think I will. . ." She said.

"Let me just find some shoes to go with this and we'll be done, alright?" Lucy went back into the dressing room taking the dress off and dressing into her normal clothes.

She took her dress out and handed it to Natsu. "Here's the credit card! Use it to buy these."

"You're buying?"

"No Loki's buying." Lucy smiled. "Loki? Where is he?" Natsu asked. "It's Loki's credit card. I took it from him today, so use it!" Lucy said. Natsu smirked.

"I knew you had a evil side of you."

"Of course!" Natsu grinned kissing her forehead. "I'll go buy these and we'll go get some shoes."

"Okay!" She said. Natsu left to the counter and Lucy grabbed her things as she waited by the door.

The sunglasses over her eyes and playing her with phone. "Luce." Natsu came out standing in front of her.

Lucy smiled as she link arms with him. "Got them all?"

"Yeah."

"Want me to carry one?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Anyways, let's go before someone sees us." Natsu said as the entered a shoe shop.

"You'll look so fancy when I'm done with you!" Lucy smiled as she stood in front of him giving him a kiss. Natsu grinned at her.

The two couple went towards a section and shopped.

Not nothing, someone was taking pictures of the famous Heartfillia and her boyfriend. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it came out late, I had lots of things to do!<strong>

**Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_The two couple went towards a section and shopped._

_Not nothing, someone was taking pictures of the famous Heartfillia and her boyfriend. ._

* * *

><p>"Morning. . ." Natsu yawned as he came in the classroom. His friends greeted them. "Where's Linda?" Erza asked.<p>

"I don't know, she said I should head to school first." He said. Today he was supposed to go to Lucy's Aunt's party with her and he was a bit nervous. Will she like him?

"Maybe she's getting tired of him." Gray whispered. "Shut up, stripper. Linda loves me lots." He glared.

"You might never know that shrimp could get tired of you." Gajeel said. "Nobody asked you!"

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted as she came running in the room. "Oh hey Li-"She smacked his head with the magazine.

"Ow-!" He yelped in pain as he held his head. Gray and Gajeel started laughing. "Linda!" Lisanna gasped looking at her.

"Are you okay?" Mirajane asked. "Hi everyone, I need Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

"What is it? Why'd you smack me in the head with that magazine?" Natsu whined rubbing his head.

"LOOK AT THIS WILLS YOU?" Lucy shouted showing him the magazine. It had a picture of Lucy and Natsu hugging and holding hands together.

**Lucy Heartfillia's got a boyfriend! Who might this pink haired man be?**

"WHAT THE HELL!" he shouted. "What is it?" Levy asked as she quickly looked at it. "NO!" Lucy covered it. Levy suddenly gasped.

"N-Natsu. . ." She looked at him. "What? What is it, Levy?" Erza asked.

"YOU'RE CHEATING ON LINDA?"

"WHAT! NO!"

"T-The picture..! You and Lucy? How'd you even get to that point? What is this?"

"What? Did you say pinky with Lucy? Lucy Heartfillia?"

"You're cheating on Linda? With Lucy?"

"How'd you even get to Lucy?"

"What the hell is this? Lucy Heartfillia?"

"NATSU!" Natsu and Lucy both looked at each other with worried looks. "We should tell them." Lucy smacked his head.

"THAT YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH A FAMOUS SINGER?"

"Yes! Wait? WHAT! NO!" Natsu shouted. Lucy glared at him. "Don't. Speak. Of. It." She gritted her teeth. Natsu nodded gulping.

"Tell us what?" Erza asked. "Nothing!" Lucy said. "Natsu, how'd you get to her?" Lisanna asked.

"I can't believe you hooked up with Lucy but you're dating Linda!" Levy cried.

"Damn flame head. You're such an asshole." Gray glared. Natsu looked at Lucy. "Look, I'm getting the blame here!" He said. "I don't care!"

"Natsu, explain this." Natsu sighed and looked at Lucy with pleading eyes. Lucy bit her lip, rubbing her arm.

"Linda will explain all this if she wants." Natsu said pointing at Lucy. Lucy growled at him and he grinned sheepish at her.

"Linda?" Levy looked at her. Lucy sighed. "Can. . . Can all of you come with me?"

~**X**~

Erza, Lisanna, Mirajane, Gray, Levy, and Gajeel were all outside by the oak tree, where nobody comes to but the group.

Natsu and Lucy stood next to each other, feeling a bit nervous and scared. "Linda?" Lisanna broke the silence.

"Go on," Natsu whispered towards her. "Alright, about the magazine." Lucy started taking a deep breath. It was now or never.

"What about it?" Gray asked. "I am. . . Lucy Heartfillia." The group gasped and their eyes got wide.

"Lair." Was Gajeel's response. "You don't believe me?"

"Why should I? You could be lying."

"She's not lying." Natsu said. "I've been with her all along, she's really Lucy Heartfillia."

"Whoa, how could _you_ score _Lucy_?" Gray asked. "Because I'm sexy,"

"No, because he found out by himself." Lucy slapped his arm. Natsu grinned rubbing his slapped arm. "H-How..?" Levy asked.

"I'll explain everything, and so please do not scream." Lucy begged. They all looked at her.

"Okay, uh proof that I am Lucy Heartfillia. My concerts, I gave Natsu tickets for all of you to come to my concert, I've met you backstage after the concert, I came to school as Lucy Heartfillia for modeling at our school festival that is why I wasn't here, this is _me_ in this magazine with Natsu. We were shopping together." Lucy pointed towards them in the magazine.

Natsu nodded and everyone was shocked. "L-Lucy..? Why did you keep this a secret from us?"

"Because, I didn't want people mobbing me and trying to get things from me."

"How come flame head knows?"

"Since he found out by himself. He's been with me since."

"I still don't believe you." Lucy sighed as she took something out of her pockets.

She took her contacts in and put them back in her pocket. She blinked couple of times and put her hair up in a tiny side pony tail.

"It _is_ her!" Lisanna gasped. "Oh my god. . ."

"Ahem, _It's a beautiful night . . .  
>we're looking for something dumb to do . . .<br>Hey Baby, I think I wanna marry you."_ Sang Lucy. "It's HER!" Levy started squealing.

"L-L-Lucy, I-I wow!" Erza said as she suddenly became nervous. "Oh my god! It's really her!"

"She is so beautiful."

"Holy crap!"

"IT'S LUCY HEARTFILLIA!" They all screamed. "Shh!" Lucy put a finger to her lips. "Great! You finally told them!" Natsu grinned.

"I know, but you can't tell _anybody_ alright?"

"Yes ma'am!" they all said. "Now, what are you going to do about the magazine?" Lucy asked Natsu. "We'll just get Loki to deal with it."

"Loki?" Gray and Levy asked. "Oh yeah, he's. . . Lucy's manager."

"I thought he was Lucy's brother!"

"Nope!" Lucy smiled. "Do you have any more secrets?" Erza asked crossing her arms. Lucy and Natsu exchanged glances. "No."

"Wait does that mean we could come into concerts for free, and everything else?"

"Uh, if you like. . ." Lucy said smiling. "No! Lucy! That'll cause us problems!" Natsu said quietly.

"For you, not me." Lucy said poking his chest. Natsu huffed crossing his arms.

"They could go with us on trips but please nothing like tonight." Natsu begged. "Where you guys going tonight?" Mira asked.

"My Aunts party! Want to come with?"

"Lucy!" Lucy sighed. "Guess not, Natsu's not being fair." Lucy stuck her tongue out. "It's too crowded and your aunt didn't approve." He said.

"Fine, fine. Maybe next time." Lucy smiled. They all nodded and soon the bell rang. "Alright, please do not tell anyone my secret." Lucy said.

They all nodded once more, everyone going inside except for Lucy and Natsu. "Aren't you going to go?"

"I need to call Loki and put my contacts in." Lucy said as she took her phone out. "Want me to stay?"

"If you want." Lucy smiled as she handed him her phone.

"Call Loki while I put my contacts back." She said as she took her contacts out.

She took out a little mirror and looked in it while Natsu called Loki. Loki picked up soon and it sounded like he was angry.

"_Hello?"_

"Yo! Loki!"

"_You two are the _stupidest _couple I've ever met!"_

"You're just jealous you don't have someone to love!" Natsu growled at him. _"You understand this situation, right? Have you seen the magazine?" _He growled back. "I've seen it, Lucy has too."

"_Then what are you going to do about it! Are you_ trying _to let Lucy's identity out?"_

"No, we were just shopping and-"

"_I don't give a damn! You know very well that people know you and if they see you with Lucy. . ."_ Loki hissed. Lucy snatched the phone out of Natsu's hand.

"Loki, look you need to do something about this before _everyone_ know."

"_Me? You brought this onto yourself Miss Heartfillia! What am _I _going to do?_"

"I don't know! Please do something! I'll deal with everything else, just please do something about the magazines!" Loki was silent and Lucy thought he hung up. "Loki?"

"_Fine, I'll do something. Just . . . be careful, alright?"_ Lucy smiled. "Thank you so much!"

"_Yeah, you can kiss up to me later. I've gotta go, bye."_ He hung up. Lucy also hung up and hugged Natsu.

"Loki's going to take care of it!" Lucy smiled. Natsu grinned hugging her back.

"Great! Let's head back now; everyone is still freaked out on how you're Lucy Heartfillia." Natsu said. Lucy nodded as the two went inside, holding hands.

* * *

><p>-TO LOKI-<p>

Loki marched into the magazine press who posted the pictures of her. He was angry, angry at Lucy and Natsu.

He was also angry on how someone would spy on the two and take pictures, who would do such a thing?

It's called a freaking date; you don't just stalk the couple and take pictures, posting it online _and_ the press. What freak did this?

Loki walked past guards, people, workers, and finally stood in front of two double doors. He opened the doors, walking inside.

"Ah, Loki. Lucy's manager I see? What can I do for you?" A tall man with brown hair, wearing a suit, and a devious smile.

Loki glared at him and slapped the magazine on his desk. "_What is this_?" He hissed. He looked at the magazine and soon his smile grew.

"A picture of Lucy Heartfillia and her mysterious boyfriend?"

"_What_ were you _thinking_? _Why _would you post something _like this_?"

'The worlds gotta know."

"Know about what? That this is all bullshit?" Loki growled.

"Lucy has no boyfriend! This is nobody, you don't have proof! These could be freaking photo shopped and the citizens could take this in as a real photo! You don't have any proof that this is Lucy and her 'boyfriend'." Loki said.

"My proof is the man who took these photo's he saw Lucy and her pink haired boyfriend."

"And you believed him?"

"Of course, he's my most trustworthy person."

"You asshole, take this down!"

"Why would I? Lucy Heartfillia is my main goal right now; I would love to see what she's really doing. How she's living the life. Who's her boyfriend . . .?" Loki glared at the man.

"Not unless you've gotten any solid evidence, this is all fake. You're just putting a lot of problems on you." Loki turned around and stomped out his office.

The man smiled and looked at the magazine.

"Oh, I'll get some evidence for you. . ." He pressed a button on his desk. "_Yes sir?"_

"Mandy, can you send the paparazzi after Lucy Heartfillia? Also the news too if you like."

"_On it sir,"_ She said before buzzing out. The man smiled, looking out his window. He saw Loki get into his car and drive away. "I'll show you. . ."

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and the group was at the oak tree again, talking and eating lunch together. "I still can't believe you're Lucy!" Lisanna squealed.<p>

"Shh, Lisanna!" Lucy put a finger to her lips. She covered her mouth giggling. "Sorry!"

"It's fine, just keep that on low."

"Alright."

"Anyways, about the magazine. . ." Gray started eyeing Natsu and Lucy. The two froze, exchanging looks.

"Oh yeah, what are you two going to do about that?" Levy asked. Natsu looked at Lucy and she shrugged.

"Loki handling the magazine thing, I'll deal with the other things."

"What are you going to do if they find out everything?"

"I'll think of something. For now, Natsu and Loki have my back." Lucy smiled at Natsu. He smiled back, biting into his sandwich.

"Will this be alright with you?" Mirajane asked. Lucy shrugged. "I've have to see what Loki can do." Said Lucy.

They all nodded and they silent ate their lunch. Lucy's phone started ringing and she answered it. "Hello?"

"_Lucy, I've have to take you out of school."_

"Why? Did something happen?" Natsu and everyone else looked at her. "_Let's just say I've said something wrong to the press and the paparazzi are after you."_

"What! Loki! You idiot! I didn't say to get them after me I said to take care of it! Why are you so stupid?" Lucy yelled.

"_Hey! I've saved your ass about millions of times. If they see Natsu or you, you two are in a hell lot of trouble."_ Lucy groaned. "What? What happened?" Natsu asked. "Where are you right now?"Lucy asked ignoring Natsu's question.

"_I'll be there soon, just pack up with Natsu and prepare to leave. The news people are coming. . ."_

"The news too? Oh my god, you're so stupid!"

"_Just shut up and if they see you,_ _hide with Natsu. They cannot see Natsu or you; they'll attack you with questions. Now hurry!"_

"I've got it!" Lucy stood up hanging up her phone. "What happened? What's wrong?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, they're after us. Loki is coming to pick us up, we need to hurry and leave before they find us."

"Say what!" Natsu shouted. The group was freaking out too. "Don't worry everyone, Natsu and I just have to leave quickly. If anybody says anything, do NOT say anything!"

"We're on it Lucy!" Mirajane said. "We'll follow you just in case!" Lucy smiled grabbing Natsu.

"Alright! Thanks you guys!" Lucy and Natsu ran into school. The group quickly followed them inside.

Lucy and Natsu went to their lockers, packing their things up and going to the office. They already saw Loki there, signing in.

"Loki!" Lucy said as she ran towards him. "Man, you are so dumb." Natsu said. "Shut it, who are these?"

"My friends. You've met them backstage, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Wait . . . they know?"

"I sort of told everyone this morning. . ." Lucy smiled sheepish. "Like I said _stupidest_ couple."

"Just shut up, we need to leave. They're covering for us." Lucy pointed towards her group of friends. "Yup!" Levy smiled.

"Alright, I'll take Lucy to the car first and I'll come get you next."

"Okay," Natsu nodded. Loki nodded as he took Lucy and couple of friends out, getting her in the car safely.

Loki came next and they went outside. But when the stepped outside, the press were there all running towards Loki and Natsu. "Shit." Loki cursed.

"You! The pink haired boy!"

"You're Lucy Heartfillia's boyfriend, aren't you?"

"What were you two doing?"

"How did you two meet?"

"How is Lucy in bed..?" Natsu gulped looking around at everyone. Their friends were in the back, worrying. Lucy was in the car, watching everything.

She needed to help Natsu before something goes horribly wrong. Lucy dropped her bag in the car and ran towards the circle.

She pushed through people, covering Natsu. "Stop it! Stop it all of you!" She said putting her arms out and keeping Natsu behind her.

"Lucy! What are you doing here?" Loki shouted. "Luce, what are you doing?" Natsu whispered. "Helping you," She whispered back.

"Lucy Heartfillia! You're dating this pink haired man?"

"How did you two meet?"

"What were you doing together?"

"Is this magazine true?"

"How's he in bed..?" Lucy sighed and took a step back. "You want to know everything?" She asked and everyone nodded, taking pictures and recording everything she was saying.

"Lucy!" Loki and Natsu both shouted. Their friends in the back were surprised. What was she going to say? "Fine, I'll tell you everything."

"Lucy! What are you doing?"

"This pink haired boy. . ." Lucy said pointing towards Natsu. They looked at him and he grinned nervously, waving to the camera.

"He is. . ." Lucy opened her mouth to saying something when Loki jumped in. "..Her brother!"

"HUH?" They all looked at him. Lucy and Natsu looked at him confused. "He's her brother! They were shopping together!"

"They're holding hands and hugging," Someone pointed out from the magazine. "You've never seen siblings do that before?"

"But they look like a couple."

"Exactly, _ looks_ like a couple." Loki said. Lucy and Natsu shrugged and decided to go along with this plan. "Yeah, he's my brother. Natsu Heartfillia."

"Yeah, haven't you even seen siblings together?" Natsu scoffed, swinging an arm around her shoulders. Lucy and Natsu smiled at each other.

"But the boy has pink hair." Someone said. "Their eyes are similar. . ."

"Wait, you've never said anything about siblings before." Someone added looking at Lucy. Lucy gulped and her palms just got sweaty. "Well duh, we've just met up. We were separated at birth." Natsu winked at Lucy. Lucy smiled.

"Yeah! He's my twin brother, and we were sadly separated at birth. . . It was really sad." Lucy sighed heavily. "Can you imagine the tears they shed?" Loki asked sighing and shaking his head. "I couldn't get Lucy to stop crying for days. . ."

"I'm so blessed to meet up with my only family member. . ." Lucy said as she hugged Natsu. Natsu hugged her back, leaning his head on her head.

"How is his hair pink but yours blonde..?"

"Ah you see, my grandfather had pink hair. . ." Natsu grinned rubbing the back of his head. It was so weird for them to come up with a fresh new lie right off the spot.

"I always told him to dye it another color but he never listens." Lucy smiled shrugging. Natsu chuckled. The press stopped sighing in defeat.

"Sorry Miss Heart. We won't bother you again. . ." The press said as they all turned to leave. They watched as they got in their cars and left, leaving from sight.

"Oh god! That was so scary!" Lucy sighed. Their friends were all inside, since they got in trouble from the teacher saying they couldn't be there. "Lucy! You should have stayed in the car!" Loki scolded. "But I had to help Natsu~" Lucy smiled looking at Natsu.

Natsu grinned as her, giving her a kiss on her forehead. "At least the bought it,"


	12. Chapter 12

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Oh god! That was so scary!" Lucy sighed. Their friends were all inside, since they got in trouble from the teacher saying they couldn't be there._

_ "Lucy! You should have stayed in the car!" Loki scolded. "But I had to help Natsu~" Lucy smiled looking at Natsu._

_Natsu grinned as her, giving her a kiss on her forehead. "At least they bought it,"_

* * *

><p>Lucy slipped on her dress as she got ready to go to her Aunt's house for the party. Natsu was also getting dressed and they had a few hours until the party started.<p>

After today's crazy interview, it's gotten them to watch out. Loki also said he's not going to bail her out anymore so she needed to be careful.

The truth almost came and if it did, it would have been a hell lot of trouble. "Lucy! Are you done yet?" Natsu asked as he knocked on her door.

Lucy opened the door and stepped out, smiling. "How do I look?"

"B-Beautiful. . ."

"Thanks!" Lucy gave him a peck on the cheek. "You look great also! Let's just fix some of your habits and voila! You'll be proper material." Natsu rolled his eyes grabbing Lucy's hand.

"Let's go madam; we don't want to be late." He grinned giving her a small bow of respect. Lucy smiled nodding in approval.

The two stepped inside the car seat and Natsu started the car. He grinned devilishly and rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"Don't you dare go breaking the rules. Seat belt buckled, watch for stop sighs and red lights, and do not go over the speeding limit. You understand?"

"I got it, I got it. I've got my license, what do you need to be so worried about?"

"Not dying in a car crash. . ." Lucy said as she buckled her seatbelt. Natsu drove away towards Lucy's aunt's house, feeling nervous every second.

What if the lady didn't like him? What if she tells him he's not suitable for her niece? What if he gets kicked out, permanently band from seeing Lucy and he had to break up with her?

All these questions were swirling in his mind and he felt a hand on his hand. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit nervous."

"Don't worry Natsu! My aunt will love you!"

"How are you so sure about that?"

"You see, this is the only family member who still has contact with me and also, she was my favorite aunt." Lucy smiled.

"So, you're saying she's pretty chill?" Lucy giggled and nodded. "She's really nice. I'm sure she'll like you." Natsu sighed as they parked in front of her huge house.

Lots of cars were parked, very clean and colorful, and lots of people were arriving. "Crap . . . looks at this. . ." Natsu said stepping out of the car with Lucy.

Lucy laughed as she closed the door and checked to see if her dress was alright. "Do I look fine?"

"No."

"I don't?"

"You look beautiful." Natsu said. Lucy smiled at him giving him a hug. "You're really sweet, you know that?"

"Yeah." Natsu grinned. Lucy gave him a kiss and Natsu kissed back. They had a heavy make-out session right in front of Lucy's aunt's house, not caring if anyone saw them.

They both pulled away breathless. "I spoil you too much."

"And I thank you for that." Natsu kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand. "Let's go inside." He said as he pulled her inside.

They entered the huge house, Natsu amazed and Lucy happily walking side by side. "Hm, it's less crowded. . ."

"Where is your aunt?"

"She's probably somewhere with a lot of people. We'll find her soon."

"I hope so. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't!" Lucy smiled squeezing his hand. "Lucy?" Lucy faced the person who called her name. "Oh, Aunt Lisa!" Lucy smiled brightly.

She wore a red long dress. She had brownish blonde hair with brown eyes. She looked like Lucy a bit, but a bit different.

"Lucy!" She said as she ran to her to give her a hug. Lisa hugged her niece and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You've grown so much!"

"Thank you!"

"Where is that cute boy you always brought? Loki was it?"

"Yes! Well, in his place my boyfriend came. Natsu." Lucy said pulling Natsu next to her. Natsu bowed a bit. "Hello Mrs. Heart. I'm Natsu Dragneel, Lucy's boyfriend." Lisa smiled as she looked at Natsu.

"Boyfriend huh? Well, Natsu Dragneel. You can call me Lisa. I hope you take good care of my niece; she's the only thing I've got left in this whole world. She's precious to me." Lisa said and looked at Lucy.

Lucy smiled back at her. "I sure will, Lisa."

"Great! Now Lucy would you sing a song for us again this year?"

"Of course!"

"Fantastic! Feel free to help yourself to the foods! I'll see you two later!" Lisa winked as she left them.

"Food? Where?" Natsu asked as his mouth started to water. Lucy laughed as she saw Natsu looking like a man who hasn't eaten in years.

"We'll get some foods, and then we'll hang out a bit." Lucy said. Natsu nodded as he followed her around, trying not to get lost.

They ate, talked, partied, and lastly it was time for Lucy to sing. Lisa handed her a hand free mic to put around her ear and Lucy stood in a stage where surprisingly, Lisa built only for Lucy's arrival.

Lisa made everyone quiet down and listens to her niece's fabulous singing.

"This song is a new one I'm working on. It's called, 'I'm yours*'." Lucy flashed a smile at her boyfriend who was looking at her and continuously stuffing himself with the fancy foods and such.

'_I'm yours? What kind of song is this?'_ Thought Natsu. Music started playing in the back ground and Lucy got ready to sing.

_Well you've done__,__ done me and you bet I felt it  
>I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted<br>I fell right through the cracks  
>and now I'm trying to get back<br>Before the cool done run out  
>I'll be giving it my bestest<br>Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
>I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some<em>

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>it cannot wait, I'm yours<em>_. . ._

Lucy stopped singing as the music continues to play. Lucy was having so much fun on stage even if there were only a guitar playing.

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find love__,__ love__,__ love__,__ love  
>Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, we're just one big family<br>It's our God-forsaken right to be loved__,__ loved__,__ loved__,__ loved__,__ loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>it cannot wait I'm sure<em>_  
><em>_There's no need to complicate  
>our time is short<br>this is our fate, I'm yours_

Lucy started humming and waited for her cue again. She noticed Natsu stopped eating just to listen to her singing.

Everyone else was slowly enjoying her song and it was very soothing and nice.

_Do you want to, come on, scootch over closer dear  
>And I will <em>_kiss you all over  
><em>_I've been spending way too long checking my __face __in the mirror  
>And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer<br>But my breath fogged up the glass  
>And so I drew a new face and I laughed<br>I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason  
>To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons<br>It's what we aim to do  
>Our name is our virtue<em>

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait, I'm yours<em>_  
><em>_Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
>so please don't, please don't, please don't.<br>There's no need to complicate  
>'cause our time is short<br>this oh, this oh, this is our fate, I'm yours__. . ._

The guitar kept playing and Lucy just finished the song. She had eye contact with Natsu for the whole song and she could see sparks in his eyes.

He knew she was singing this song for him. The crowd clapped for her and Lucy took a small bow smiling and then taking the mic off her.

She handed it to someone and then stepped off the stage. "Lucy! That was wonderful!"

"Thank you Aunt Lisa!" said Lucy. "Lucy," Natsu came to her. "Natsu." Lucy smiled. "That was a wonderful song." He said. "Thank you." Lucy said as her face beamed over happiness.

"I'll be leaving now," Lisa winked as she left to someone. "Is that the song is it the one you wouldn't show Loki or me?" Lucy nodded as Natsu brought her closer towards him and held her in his arms.

"Loki is going to be so jealous." Natsu smirked and Lucy laughed. "That song was for you, you know that right?"

"Of course I know. I love the song by the way." Lucy smiled as she leaned upwards and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Want to go home?"

"And do what?"

"I don't know whatever you want. We have school tomorrow too and I have an upcoming concert soon." Natsu grinned at her and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go home then!" Lucy smiled and nodded as the two said their goodbye to Aunt Lisa and then leaving for home.

Natsu dropped Lucy off at her house and then leaving for his house.

They have school tomorrow and they didn't want to miss school just for oversleeping or they couldn't get up.

* * *

><p>"Why does this keep happening to me?" Lucy screamed as she clutched the new magazine that just came in her mail this morning.<p>

It showed Lucy and Natsu making out in front of Lucy's aunt's house. The title said, **LUCY AND NATSU HEARTFILLIA SIBLINGS? OR IS IT JUST A LIE? **

Lucy growled as she cursed herself for doing this to her. She knew she shouldn't have kissed him in the streets like that. People will stalk them.

"THIS IS SOME BULLCRAP! WHY ARE PEOPLE STALKING US?" Lucy yelled and stomped around.

Lucy's phone rang and she answered it without looking at the caller ID. "WHAT!"

"_YOU'RE THE MOST STUPID GIRL I'VE EVER MET!"_

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"_LUCY DID YOU SEE THE PAPER?"_ Lucy growled. Loki, of course is chewing her out for getting caught again.

"Yes I saw the paper! What the hell is wrong with people?"

"_No, this is your fault! I told you to watch out and look what happened!"_

"I'm sorry! I didn't think people will stalk me to my aunt's house!" Loki sighed from the other side.

"_Now what are we going to do? They'll know for sure,"_ Lucy bit her lip thinking for a moment. "Loki, I'm going to tell them."

"_Tell them? Tell them what!"_

"There aren't things to hide anymore. . . I'll tell them the truth."

"_Lucy, think about your reputation, your pride! All those things!"_

"I can't keep hiding things, Loki! Natsu is my boyfriend, what of it?"

"_But Lucy, your reputation."_ Loki said. Lucy looked at the time and saw she was late for school.

"You know what, pick me up right now. I wanted to have a talk with that man who did this."

"_You have school,"_

"I don't care. Pick me up soon, I'll get ready."

"_Fine, is Natsu coming?"_ There was a knock on the door and Lucy opened it seeing Natsu grinning and dressed for school.

"No." She said as she pulled him inside. "_Okay, see you in a few._" Lucy hung up and sighed. "What's wrong, boo? What happened? Why aren't you dressed?"

"Natsu, you need to go to school without me today."

"What? Why? Are you sick?" He asked worried. Lucy shook her head. "Have you seen the latest magazine?"

"Oh god, is it about us again?" Lucy nodded and Natsu groaned. "Here," Lucy handed him the magazine.

Natsu's eyes got wide as he looked at her once more. "What are you going to do?"

"Have a chat with this guy." Lucy huffed crossing her arms. "Let me come with you." Lucy shook her head. "No, you go to school." Said Lucy. "But, why? I should go too! I'm involved!"

"No Natsu! I need to handle this myself, go to school and I'll meet up with you later."

"But Luce,"

"Natsu, please." Natsu frowned and sighed. He nodded as he set the paper down. "Don't go overboard, alright? Be careful," Natsu said as he gave her a hug.

Lucy hugged him back and nodded. "Have fun, I'll make sure nothing bad happens." Lucy smiled. Natsu gave her a kiss and nodded again.

"Be careful," He repeated. "I will," Lucy said opening the door. Natsu stepped out and gave her a smile. "Pick me up after school?"

"Definitely. Bye babe." Natsu kissed her one more time before he turned his heel and walked out.

"Now to deal with these stupid stalkers. . ."

* * *

><p><strong>I really liked this song and I just thought Lucy should sing it!<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Definitely. Bye babe." Natsu kissed her one more time before he turned his heel and walked out._

_"Now to deal with these stupid stalkers. . ."_

* * *

><p>Natsu slowly dragged himself into school. He didn't want to go if Lucy wasn't there; it is just going to be boring.<p>

He past everyone who was running inside to their class since the late bell had rung and Natsu was late. He got inside and to his class where students were all seated, the teacher taking attendance.

"– Neel. . ." He said as the pink haired teen sat down. "Here," He muttered ignoring all the stares he was receiving.

"What's your excuse _this_ time, Mr. Dragneel?"

"Do you really need to step into my personal life, sir?"

"Considering you're my student and late for my class, yes."

"I don't need to say, onward with the lesson, teach." Natsu said ignoring him and looking away.

The teacher stepped in front of him, sighing. "Where's Linda today?" Natsu's ear perked up and he looked at him. "She's sick."

"Too bad, she could have made you behave." Natsu shot his teacher and look and sulked, sliding down farther into his seat.

'_Lucy, I miss you so badly_.'

* * *

><p>Lucy and Loki both stepped out of the car and looked up at the big building. Lucy took her sunglasses off, closing the door shut. "Is this the place?"<p>

"Yeah." Loki said closing his door and locking his car. Lucy glared up at the building as she balled the magazine up.

"Let's go."

"Alright, but just promise me you won't make a racket in there."

"No promise. . ." Lucy said as she stomped inside with Loki trailing after her.

As she stepped inside the front desk lady gasped as she looked up to see a furious Lucy standing in front of her.

"Why hello there. . ." Lucy laughed darkly.

~**X**~

"Mr. Burns! Mr. Burns!" A woman called out in the speakers. The man, called Mr. Burns, picked up the call. "What is it?"

"Lucy Heartfillia and her manager are coming up to your room right now!"

"Oh? They are?"

"Yes! And they seem angry!"

"That's fine with me, send them in." He laughed as he hung up. Soon the door opened with an angry blonde and nervous orange haired manager stood.

"YOU!" Lucy shouted. "Hello Miss Heartfillia."

"What in the world are you thinking?"

"What do you mean?" Lucy growled and with a flick of her wrist, she threw the magazine right in front of him.

"_This_." She hissed. "Oh, you mean my newly released magazine?"

"Yes! What the hell do you think you're doing getting you men stalking me?"

"Oh Miss Heartfillia, you must be mistaken. You _are_ a famous singer, famous people are _meant _to be stalked." Lucy growled again and glared at him fiercely.

"You _will_ make an announcement that this is all _fake_ before I shred you to pieces!"

"Lucy calm down. . ."

"Loki, stay out of it."

"Miss Heartfillia, please calm down. I did nothing wrong but simply put the truth out." He grinned making Lucy step forward.

Loki stepped in front of her, keeping her at bay and glaring at the man. "Announce it."

"That you're dating that pink haired man?"

"He has nothing to do with this, he's my brother."

"Do brothers and sisters normally make out in front of their aunt's house?"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

><p>Natsu sighed as he picked at his lunch, feeling not so in his crazy appetite or mood.<p>

"What's wrong with him?" Gray asked as he leaned close against Juvia who blushed crazily.

"J – Juvia doesn't know either, Gray- Sama!"

"It's probably because Lu-Chan isn't here." Levy commented as she popped a tomato in her mouth.

"Where is she, anyways?" Erza asked as she ate more of her strawberry cake.

"Natsu says she's sick," Lisanna frowned. They all turned towards Natsu again who was still picking at his tray.

Levy stood up and walked over to his mini island, standing in front of him. "Natsu?" He looked up frowning and Levy smiled.

"Where's Lucy?" His frowned deepened and looked back down at his food. "She's dealing with some business."

"What kind?"

"Have you seen the latest magazine?"

"No, what's it about?"

"Lucy and I –"Suddenly all the students ran to his table, shoving Levy out of the way. "Natsu! Natsu! Is the latest magazine True?"

"Natsu! How'd you manage to _kiss_ Lucy Heartfillia?"

"Where did you find her?" All the students kept shooting questions making Natsu panic inside the circle they were making around him.

"Did anyone of you seen the latest magazine?" Levy asked as Gajeel helped her up to her feet.

They all shook their heads earning a groan from Levy.

"Hey! Back away!" Erza barked making everyone take couple steps away from Natsu.

Natsu sighed in relief as he looked up at the red head that just saved his life. "Thanks Er –", "You. Explain now." She glared making Natsu squeal a bit.

"O – Oh, the magazine had Lucy and me making out and now they're asking questions about us and I'm sorry!" Natsu squealed at Erza's uprising hand.

"Do you understand how this makes Lucy feel?" She hissed lowly for only Natsu to hear.

He nodded gulping and leaning backwards.

Erza turned towards a student who was holding the magazine and demanded that he gives it to her, which he gladly gave it to her.

Erza looked at the cover and shot Natsu a deadly glare. She balled the magazine up and started smacking him with it.

"You –"Smack. "Idiot -!" Smack. She continued to smack him while everyone slowly walked away afraid or sweat dropping at the scene.

As Erza was about to smack him again somebody grabbed her wrist. "Erza, smacking him won't solve the problem."

She turned around to yell at the person but gasped when she saw Lucy standing there with a pair of sunglasses on, a sour expression on her face.

"Lucy Heartfillia!" They all gasped. "What are you doing here?" Erza asked. Lucy pushed her glasses up on her forehead, glaring at the ground.

"Cause I want to."

"Lucy?"

"Hey Natsu." Lucy waved a bit letting Erza's wrist go. Natsu stood up and embraced Lucy tightly.

"How'd it go? I missed you so much." Natsu whispered as he nuzzled his face in her hair.

Lucy's face brightened up and she hugged him back. "I missed you too!"

"You twp understand that you're in school, right?"

"R – Right!" Natsu said trying to pull away but Lucy's grip around him tightened. "No, I don't care, don't let go of me." Lucy whispered holding him tight. "Lucy?"

"Just please hold me." Natsu wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "What exactly happened?" He asked. "I'll tell you later."

"Deep shit is what happened." Loki said as he stood by the door. "Loki!"

"That girl, right there –"Points at Lucy, "Just got both of you into deep shit!" Natsu shot Lucy a glare and she was looking away slightly. "What . . . did you do?"

"I – I sort of trashed his place and nearly threw the guy out a 7 story high building window. . ." Natsu's eyes got wide as he stared at her face. "What else?"

"And. . . Kind of . . . admitted you're my boyfriend."

"Lucy!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! He just made me mad and, I love you." Lucy looked up at him with a pout on her face making it impossible for him to be angry.

Natsu sighed and hugged her tightly, repeating "Idiot" in her ear over and over again.

"Wait . . . so Natsu is really dating Lucy Heartfillia? What happened to Linda?"

"He must have dumped that girl for her."

"Wow Natsu . . . I would have done the same."

"I think she was a wannabe Lucy."

"Yeah, she acted and looked exactly like her. Pathetic." A vein popped out of Lucy's forehead as her fellow classmates keep insulting her. "She looked like a slut."

"THAT'S IT!" Lucy shouted slamming her palm on the table. Everyone flinched as they looked at the famous pop star.

Natsu backed away couple steps while Erza crossed her arms smiling.

Her friends all sweat dropped to see the horrified looks on the student's faces.

"I don't know why the hell you're insulting her cause _I'm_ Linda Akatsuki you dumbshits!"

"Eh?"

"You shouldn't be talking shit about people behinds their backs, especially if _Linda_ is here! I'm going to rip you all to pieces and when I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk for fucking da -!"Lucy started but got interrupted when Natsu grabbed her and kissed her before she got the chance to finish.

Loki sighed and walked over to where their group of friends was while the students all paled.

Natsu pulled away and put a finger to his lips. "Shush, and calm down."

"_You_ calm down you little idiot of a pink fur –"Natsu grabbed her again, kissing her lips. He pulled away with a flushed angry looking Lucy.

"Stop that you damn -!"Another kiss.

"Na -!" Another kiss.

Loki and the rest sweat dropped as they watched Lucy scream and Natsu kiss her repeatedly.

"Are you sure it's okay to Let Lucy out loose like that?" Lisanna asked. "Yeah, what if one of her stalkers come and takes pictures?"

"It's all over now anyways. . ." Loki said looking away and leaning his head on his hand.

"The press knows and now rumors will spread, Lucy's probably done for. And she's acting like a complete idiot over there with Natsu." Loki said sighing.

"Well, they had to deal with the press a lot of times, she's probably tired." Gray said. Loki shrugged. "I guess so, her career is done for."

"And Lu-Chan is okay with that?"

"I think so, if she's doing _that_ with Natsu right now in public." Loki said pointing towards them who were kissing and touching each other all over the place.

"Gross, they're doing that in _public_?" Gray gagged. "I think it's cute!" Mirajane piped. "Mira-Nee. . ." Lisanna sighed.

"They're so stupid."

"You can say that again."

"They're so stupid." Gajeel repeated. Loki shot him a look, knitting his eyebrows together.

"I didn't mean it that way, but who cares." Loki said.

"Oh, tomorrow is going to such an eventful day. . ."

* * *

><p><strong>Heeeeyo! Like it? Sorry it took so long D8<strong>

**But, I'll try to get it all done soon, thanks for waiting and thanks for reading! Please review~!**


	14. Chapter 14

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Oh, tomorrow is going to such an eventful day. . ."_

* * *

><p>Lucy bit her lip as she bounced up and down in her seat, looking outside her window to see everybody from different presses waiting for her to come down and talk with her.<p>

Obviously that dumbass Mr. Burns _has_ announced that Lucy has came into his office, almost killed him and admitted that she and Natsu are dating.

It wasn't her fault, it just came out and he just pissed her off a lot. "Wha – Stop it! Get away from me!" Lucy heard a scream from outside her window. Lucy's eyes widen as she noticed that voice, it was Natsu.

Lucy opened her window to see Natsu getting ambushed by millions of other people, shoving and pushing.

"L – Lucy, help me!" Natsu shouted again earning and groan and face-palm from her. "Hey, it's Lucy Heartfillia!" One of the presses shouted, looking up to see Lucy leaning out her window.

Natsu took the chance to quickly pull away and run inside her out, locking it so none will come in. "Lucy, what the hell is all this?" Natsu shouted as he came in, surprised to see this many people outside of her house.

Lucy looked at Natsu with a bored expression, pouting slightly. "_This_, my sweet Natsu, this is the press."

"So many people, Lucy, I don't think it's safe."

"What else am I supposed to do? I'm stuck here till Loki arrive and I have no other way out."

"I can help you out,"

"Natsu, they know who you are, you're lucky I heard you and saved you before something really bad happened to you out there." Lucy said pointing at the screaming crowd outside.

Natsu stared at her, nodding at her words. It's true; he was saved thanks to Lucy. "Now what?"

"Now, we wait for Loki to save our asses again."

~**X**~

"Lucy, you're done for. No pop-star can make it back to top popularity knowing she's dating a mere fan _and_ living like this. You're done for; there is nothing else to do." Loki sighed as he sat in his car with Natsu and Lucy who he has saved momentarily by shoving people away and driving as fast as they could to somewhere where nobody will find them.

Lucy was silent as she starting to think about what to do. She promised herself that she'll make her parents proud by becoming a worldwide sensation but now look at the mess she's been turned into.

But she couldn't blame Natsu for it; he's the best thing that's happened to her aside from becoming rich and famous.

"Lucy, what are you going to do?" Loki asked, snapping Lucy out of her thinking process. Natsu looked at Lucy with a frown on his face.

Lucy worked so hard to reach top and now because of him, it's all ruined. "I – I think I might know the solution." Natsu said making Loki and Lucy look at him surprised.

"What is it Natsu?" Lucy asked, smiling a bit. Leave it to her boyfriend to make it better.

"This is my entire fault . . . so if we just broke up and never saw each other again, that'll make everything turn into what it was before we met, right?" Natsu said, lowering his head and frowning at the thought that he and Lucy had to be broken up.

"N – Natsu . . . how could you say such a thing? You're the best thing that's happened to me. . . I need you by my side."

"But think about, this whole mess is because of me. I think it would be better for you and me if we're not together anymore and never see each other, right?"

"N – No, Natsu, I don't want that."

"I don't want it either but it needs to happen. Sorry Luce, guess . . . this is goodbye?"

"No, no, no, no Natsu!" Lucy shouted as she reached for him but Natsu dodged her as he exited out of the car making Lucy scream and fuss.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted but Loki grabbed her, telling her it was the right choice. Lucy screamed for him, trying to stop him and pull Loki off him but Loki started to drive away and Natsu was already gone from sight.

Lucy looked at Loki and started crying, screaming at him while he did that.

Loki sighed and stopped the car as Lucy started yelling at him to go back, make her see Natsu again. "Lucy . . . Natsu's right. It has to be done,"

"Loki, take me back! I need Natsu, take me back!"

"Sorry Lucy . . . it's the right thing to do."

* * *

><p>For the past couple of days, Lucy didn't go to school nor did she even get out of her house. She was broken, heartbroken.<p>

All she could think about was Natsu and how he made her so happy when they were together. All those kisses and laughter they shared and all those happy memories they had, now gone.

Her concert was only one day away and she hasn't been practicing all week. She didn't want to get out of bed; she had no energy or thought to do anything.

All she wanted to do is curl up into a ball and cry herself to sleep. She didn't think it was Natsu's fault all this happened, and she didn't want to let him go either.

It wasn't his fault, it was hers. But now, everybody knew about it and Loki even told Mr. Burns that they broke up and it killed her to see that this morning on the news it showed that they've broken up.

Lucy cried again, thinking back to what she has done. She wanted Natsu back, she wanted him next to her comforting her with sweet words and telling her it'll be alright. That she's a stronger person than this and she could fight it. It just wasn't right.

"Lucy, how long are you going to keep this up?" Her manager's voice echoed in her mind as he entered her room and leaned against her door frame.

Lucy didn't answer him; she just buried her face in her knees, continuously crying her eyes out. "Lucy . . . your concert is tomorrow, pull yourself together and at least go and practice today."

"Loki, I have no energy to do anything. All I want to do is stay here and cry, just leave me alone."

"Lucy, please, this is the last concert then we'll be leaving magnolia to America, just do this one more time and then we can leave and never come back," Lucy lifted her head up as she heard the words that came out of his mouth.

Leave? How could she possibly leave when the love of her life was here, in Magnolia? She didn't want to leave but maybe leaving would be best.

She could start a new life and forget about Natsu and the rest . . . but then she might regret it. "Lucy, are you going to go or not?"

"T – To practice?"

"Yes, for the finally concert that is tomorrow night."

"I – I . . . give me 10 minutes, I'll get ready." Lucy got up, throwing the blankets off her. Loki smiled at her, watching her walk off to her bathroom. "That's my girl,"

After Lucy had finished showering and getting dressed, she was all ready to go out again. After being stuck in her apartment for days, she was finally going to get that fresh air and bright sunny sunlight on her face.

Hopefully, she won't see _him_. "I – Is _he_ going to come?" Lucy asked, looking at Loki who just stepped into the driver's seat.

Loki pursed his lips, thinking if Lucy had given him the tickets to come to her concert. He hasn't contacted or seen Natsu since they've broken up and Lucy always have Natsu enough tickets to come see her show with the others so Natsu will probably be there.

"I don't know, that depends if he wants to come or not," Lucy nodded as she bit her lip, looking down at her lap. She wants to see him so badly, she wished he'll come.

"Now cheer up Lucy, you'll get to sing and wash all that sadness away." Loki smiled, trying to brighten up her mood.

Lucy nodded, never saying anything in the whole car ride there.

* * *

><p>Lucy frowned as she peeked through the crowd of screaming fans outside ready to hear her perform. She was nervous. Not because she had to sing in front of millions of people but nervous that she was going to see her friends again, <em>possibly<em>.

She was searching the crowd to see any pink haired, blue haired, black haired, or possibly red haired people but sadly it was too dark and too far away she couldn't see anything but black figures jumping up and down.

"Miss Lucy, 3 minutes till the concert starts." A stage member said as he passed by her, making her nod. "Thank you,"

"You ready for this?" Loki asked as he came up to her, cupping her face in his hand. Lucy gulped and nodded nervous, trying to calm down a bit.

"Last concert, remember that babe, then we're out of here." Lucy nodded again, lowering her head as she thought of leaving this place. She didn't want to go but she needed to . . . to keep her career going.

"Now let's give it up to Lucy Heartfillia, the queen of music!" The speakers screamed making the crowd scream and cheer even louder.

Lucy took a deep breath and Loki gave her an encouraging smile, telling her she was going to do just fine.

Lucy flashed him a grin and walked out onto stage, the bright lights blinding her for a couple seconds before she saw faces of fans and the millions of people that had came here to see her tonight.

Lucy smiled as she composed herself, hearing the beat of the music she was so familiar with. She was going to do this concert and leave, having another successful concert.

As the music started playing, Lucy started to sing and dance, searching the crowd for a certain somebody to see if he actually came.

But looking after searching over and over again, she didn't find anyone of her friends. They might hate her now and that broke her heart.

As the many times she's came on stage to sing a different song, she looked around the crowd, hoping she'll find them this time but every time she came on stage and looked for them, she didn't find them.

When the last song was ending, she has lost hope and was now sad that they didn't come to cheer her on or anything.

She accepted the fact that they hate her and will forever hate her. Lucy sang the last word and finished it off, posing and breathing hard, looking at her crowd with a fake smile.

She wished he was here so she could at least confess everything and then leave. Then maybe it wouldn't be as hard as it was right now.

"Thank you for coming tonight, everybody. It means a lot to me," Lucy said as she looked at the crowd and while the band was packing up behind her.

"This will be my last concert in Magnolia then I'm off to America." Lucy confessed making the crowd boo and Awww at that statement. "But don't worry, I'll be back in a couple years or so, maybe I'll even come a couple months later, hope you guys will continue cheering me on!" Lucy shouted making the scream louder.

"Thank you everybody, and good night," Lucy took a bow and started to walk off stage. Guess this was it for her and her friends. Friends weren't always supposed to stay together, they leave and go, and that's what she heard from Loki.

Maybe it was best. But then, she didn't want to leave with all this weight on her shoulders. She wanted to confess before she left and that's what she'll do.

Lucy stopped walking midway and turned back around, walking to the center of the stage confusing most of the crowd and the stage members in the back.

"I want to confess something before I pack up and leave here forever," Lucy sighed, taking a deep breath and searching the crowd again.

"As you know, I've been here for a couple months, making my own living and having a secret boyfriend with a mere fan," Lucy paused, to look around once more. She can feel it, she knew he was here.

"And . . . I want to say that was all true. It wasn't a rumor and it wasn't all acting –"Lucy paused as the crowd gasped and murmured to each other. "But all I need to say is, Natsu, having you by my side was the best thing that's happened to me. I would give anything up for you and this singing career. I know what you're thinking, "Wow, why would she give up something as big as this for someone like me?" well, I'll tell you now. I'm in love with you and I want you by my side. I wouldn't care what others think about you and I, I only care about what you think about me. I just wanted to say thank you to my friends whom I made and thank you to you, Natsu, who has finally shown me what love and happiness is. I just wanted to say, goodbye, and I hope we meet each other again," Lucy turned around, walking off stage with tears in her eyes.

She ignored everybody in stage and sat down at the back, on the bench crying into her hands. It upset her that he wasn't here and she just confessed something to her thousands of fan and _not_ him.

Only if he was here right now. Lucy felt a pair of arms wrapping around her and hugging her tightly, making her cry more.

She just wished Loki will go away and leave her alone; she wanted some time to herself. "P – Please, Loki, just leave m – me alone,"

"Luce, I will never ever leave your side again," He whispered making's Lucy's eyes widen and her head to lift up to look at the person. She looked straight at the face of the man she loved, those onyx eyes she always loved staring right into her brown ones.

"N – Natsu . . ." Lucy gasped, surprised that he actually was here all this time. "I'm here, Lucy." Natsu smiled softly before embracing her again.

She hugged him tightly, not letting him go. She cried on his shoulder, whispering bad words to him making him chuckle.

Natsu just held her in his arms, rocking back and forth while he held her, stroking her silky blonde hair.

Loki and some of the crew watched them as they sighed happily, watching the couple hug it out. Loki smiled and pulled out his phone, ready to end the contract between everything.

Lucy has told him this morning if Natsu shows up that she was going to stay and cut every contract she has with everybody and she'll become just a normal teenager.

But if Natsu didn't, she'll pack up and leave to America, starting her new life.

Since Natsu is here right now, guess this is the end of Lucy Heartfillia, the queen of music.

"Lucy . . . are you going to America now?" Natsu asked, sadness coating his words. He didn't want to let her go now; he wanted to be by her side all the time.

Lucy smiled and shook her head, looking at him with tears in her eyes. "I told Loki . . . that if you show up at my concert tonight, I won't be leaving but ending everything and becoming a normal teenager and stay with you but if you don't, I would have been gone right now. . ." Natsu looked at Lucy with a grin on his face, hugging her once more and kissing his lips.

"You're not a normal teenager, Luce," Natsu said making Lucy look at him confused. "You're a weirdo." Natsu tweaked her nose making her fake pout and laugh.

"Says the guy who has pink hair." Lucy said, running her fingers through his soft locks. Natsu grinned and rubbed his nose with hers, sighing happily. "Stay with me forever?"

"Forever and ever. You mean more to me then my fame and fortune."

* * *

><p><strong>YESSSS, FINALLY. Stupid fucking writers block. ;_;<strong>

**I really had no idea how to finish this and kjsdgjkgewe. But then, I read this Fanfiction, "Spicy Orange Juice" ****- Thank you for this story, I love it.  
>And it gave me inspiration. Thank you for reading and reviewing for this story, sorry for the super late reply.<br>I'll now have to think of some way to finish, "Motherly Love" now. =3=**


End file.
